Star crossed Love
by fancy pari
Summary: Daya and Shreya love each other but due to their ego, get married to other partners. Their partners get used in this game of jealousy and love. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A wedding hall:**

The mehendi ceremony is going on in full swing. Lots of ladies are walking to and fro, the smell of mehendi is in the air. In the center of the hall two ladies are applying mehendi to the bride.

 **Mehendi waali:** Dulhe ka naam likhna hai…kya naam hai aapke hone waale pati ka?

The bride is lost in her thoughts, the question is repeated again..She replies – Daya!

The mehendi waali writes the letter D artistically and asks the bride to take a look. She looks at the letter and gasps in shock!

 **Another wedding hall….**

A similar mehendi ceremony is going on. The bride is simpering and her friends are teasing her, tickling her waist so that her mehendi gets spoilt. She resists all their antics. The mehendi waali asks her husband's name. She becomes very shy and in a small voice says – Daya….

On the other side Daya looks behind and sees Abhijit and Tarika. He bows his head down and walks ahead.

 **Abhijit:** Daya..ruko..ruko mere bhai….

Daya stops. Abhijit comes near him, places an arm on his shoulder.

 **Abhijit:** Kya kar raha hai yaar…abhi bhi kuch bigda nahi hai..chal hamare saath…sab theekh ho jayega..

 **Daya:** nahi Abhijit..ab kuch nahi ho sakta…shaadi ki saari tayaari ho gayi hai…main peeche nahi hatt sakta..

 **Abhijit:** tu apni zindagi barbaad karega..saath me 2 aur logon ki bhi…ek saath 3 zindagiyaan barbaad ho jayengi…

 **Daya:** bas Abhijit…maine uski zindagi barbaad nahi ki…maine aaj tak koi waada nahi kiya..

 **Abhijit:** Theekh hai..maana ki tumne aaj tak usse koi waada nahi kiya thaa..magar ab jo tu karne jaa raha hai…tum usse khush rehh paoge?

 **Daya (looks down):** Haan…hum log khush rahenge..bahut khush …he walks away.

 **Wedding1**

The groom is seated and is listening to the chants by the priest but his eyes wander up to the room upstairs where his bride is waiting. The priest asks the groom's mother to get the bride, she goes up to pass the message. The groom fixes his gaze to the door, it opens and he sees her standing there dressed up in red, surrounded by her sister and relatives. He watches as she gets down the stairs, he wills her to give him one look, but her eyes are downcast all the way from her room till she is seated next to him.

He smiles at her, she doesn't notice it and continues to look down at the ground. The rituals are done, they both get up and face each other. He takes sindoor and applies to her forehead. He sees her crying out tears.

 **Wedding 2**

The priest calls for the bride. She comes out excited with her friends and relatives. While coming down her steps become fast and she tries hard to look at the groom through the veil.

 **Bride friend:** Kya kar rahi hai..thoda toh sharmaa..tu dulhan hai..itna uchal mat..

She takes the advice and slows her pace. They seat her next to the groom. Her heartbeats increase to be next to him. She cannot wait to be his wife and looks forward to a happy and exciting life. They are made to stand facing each other. The groom is very tall and the bride has to stand on her tiptoes to garland him. While doing so, her hand touches his cheek, she feels a thrilling sensation in her body.

The groom takes the garland and in one second, puts it on her neck, without glancing her.

 **First night wedding 1**

The bride is seated on the center of a decorated bed. She feels more nervous thinking how she will handle the situation. She hears the door open and can hear lots of giggling girls. The door shuts and she can see a figure walking towards her. She clutches her knees together and fights her tears. The groom comes near the edge of the bed and clears his throat.

 **Groom:** ahem…Shreya….main..main…yahan baith jaoon…Shreya nods her head.

He sits in front of her, takes off her veil slowly and has a worried look on his face.

 **Groom:** Kya baat hai..tum theekh toh ho naa?ohh..samjha…mummy papa ki yaad aa rahi hai kya?

 **Shreya:** nahi..i mean haan…mera sar..sar bahut dard kar raha hai…main..sonaa chahti hoon…sorry..

 **Groom (disappointed, but smiles):** koi baat nahi..tum ..tum aaram kar lo…..goodnight Shreya..

 **Shreya:** Goodnight Rajat !

Rajat looks at his wife Shreya, lying down on one side of the bed, he stands there for 2 minutes and then walks over to the living room of the hotel suite and watches TV keeping the volume low. He sleeps there on the sofa within 5 mins.

 **First night wedding 2**

The bride is fidgeting on the bed impatiently awaiting her husband. He hasn't spoken or smiled at her throughout the wedding ceremonies. She is happy that finally she will get to spend some time with him all alone. She has imagined this scene a million times already – how he will lift her veil, compliment her beauty, how they will make some small talk and then…..

She feels shy again and impatiently looks at the door….

…There is a knock on the door. The bride wakes up and turns to see she is all alone in the room. She looks at the watch, its 6 AM in the morning. She walks hesitatingly, opens the door and is shocked to see her husband!

 **Bride:** Aap? Aap abhi aa rahe hai…

He comes inside, removes his watch and keeps his wallet and phone on the side table.

 **Bride (still in shock):** Main…kab so gayi? Aur…kya main…raat bhar akeli thi yahan?

 **Daya:** Sorry Purvi…who…ek case aa gaya tha..hum CID waalon ka aisa hi hai…tum..tum theekh se soyi raat ko?

 **Purvi (sad):** Haan…maine aapka intezaar kiya…pata nahi..pata nahi..kab so gayi..

 **Daya (feels bad):** Tum thodi der aur so jaao…main bhi thoda aaram kar leta hoon..phir nashta karte hai…Tumhare papa 10 baje tak aayenge hame lene…

Daya takes a pillow and sleeps on the sofa. Purvi looks at him with disbelief and goes to the bathroom to have a bath. She feels the warm water on her body and slowly her tears start flowing. She cries softly under the shower. She feels hurt, rejected and disappointed.

On the other side, Shreya wakes up Rajat who is sleeping on the sofa..

 **Shreya:** Good morning Rajat…

 **Rajat:** Good morning Shreya….tumhara sar dard kaisa hai?

 **Shreya:** Theekh hai ab…tum jaldi tayaar ho jaoo..Mummy papa 1 ghante me aa rahe hai…main coffee aur nashta order karti hoon tab tak.

Rajat walks to the bathroom. He is confused and worried. The water hits his face and he stands there thinking what will happen now….

 **Character introduction:**

 **Daya:** Sr Inspector in CID. Very serious towards his duty and friends. He is in love with Shreya but never expressed it and due to circumstances got married to Purvi.

 **Rajat:** Son of a businessman but currently working on his own startup with his friends. He is a bit reserved by nature. Gets married to Shreya due to parents and is in love with her but does not know how to express it.

 **Shreya:** Inspector in CID. Loves Daya greatly, wants him to express love first. When he denies the love as he is not ready, she goes ahead with her marriage with Rajat. She still loves Daya and does not know how to take care of her marriage.

 **Purvi:** A young, bubbly, romantic, very talkative girl who falls in love with Daya at first sight and is excited to get married to a brave CID officer.

 _ **Heloooooo my friends.. Another day another new story. First time attempting on Daya and Shreya and of course my eternal favorite - Rajat and Purvi...Hope you all like this and give your love...**_

 _ **I shall try and update these chapters everyday or every alternate day. The reason being ..I wanted to share this with my readers - I am expecting my second child in Dec/Jan so my health is not the same everyday. I still write everyday but sometimes its difficult to sit for long periods. Hope this child also becomes a writer, what with now two brains are working since past 3 months...haha..**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Shreya and Rajat:**

They are having their breakfast. Rajat gets a call from his friend confirming their honeymoon tickets 2 days later.

 **Rajat:** Shreya, who mere friend Suhas ka phone thaa…hamare reservations confirmed hai….parso nikalna hai Ladakh ke liye…tumhe kuch shopping karni hai toh bolo…saath chalte hai..

 **Shreya (stops eating):** Who..Rajat..mujhe tumse …kuch kehna tha..

 **Rajat (buttering his toast):** hmm…kya..

 **Shreya:** Hum yeh trip…matlab..isko postpone nahi kar sakte ?

 **Rajat (putting the toast back):** kya? Kyun? Tum toh ready thi naa..isliye toh yeh dates pe book ki thi..phir achanak?

 **Shreya:** Haan…maine pehle haan kaha tha..magar…mujhe 2 din pehle pata chala ki meri ek training hai usi time pe..aur mujhe tumhe yeh sab batane ka mauka nahi mila..

 **Rajat:** But Shreya…yeh hamara honeymoon hai…tum honeymoon ko postpone karna chahti ho?

 **Shreya (irritated):** Rajat look..maine pehle hi tumse clear kiya tha..main ek CID officer hoon..mere liye meri duty, hamara desh hamesha pehle rahega..tumne bhi yeh maana tha..toh ab kyun aisa behave kar rahe ho..

Rajat is taken aback by Shreya's words. She has been behaving oddly since their wedding ceremonies started.

 **Rajat:** Shreya…main tumse ek baat poochna chahta hoon…please mujhe sahi sahi jawaab dena..mujhse darne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai…ab hum husband wife hai…. …tum... tum khush ho naa mujhse shaadi karke...its just that jabse hamari shaadi ki ceremonies shuru huyi hai..tum bahut alag behave kar rahi ho..maine koi khaas khushi nahi dekhi tumhare chehre pe..Please shreya…main jaanta hoon..arranged marriage me thoda awkward ho jaata hai…magar agar kuch bhi hai..toh please mujhe batao..

 **Shreya (in two minds):** Rajat…who…main..

There is a knock on the door. Shreya opens it to see her parents. They hug Shreya and come inside to meet Rajat. After chatting for a while they take both Shreya and Rajat and proceed to Rajat's parents house. In the car Rajat takes the wheel and Shreya sits with her mother.

 **Daya and Purvi**

Purvi is drying her hairs when she sees Daya step out of the bathroom in his track pant and towel around his neck. She sees his strong, muscular chest and stops drying her hairs. Daya is unaware of Purvi's gaze and checks his mobile phone. He keeps the phone down and catches Purvi staring at him. He feels awkward and quickly goes inside to get ready. 10 mins later Daya steps out all dressed, he sees that Purvi has ordered breakfast.

He is sipping his coffee when Purvi starts talking.

 **Purvi:** Main..aapko kya bulaoon? Daya? Nahi nahi..aap toh mujhse bade hai..aap toh CID me hai…DayaJi? Nahi..phir toh aap uncle lagoge….boliye naa..

 **Daya (smiles):** tum mujhe Daya bula sakti ho…

 **Purvi:** Aur aap mujhe Purvi bula sakte hai..waise papa mujhe sonu bulate hai..lekin aap ko jo acha lage mujhe wohi bulayiye..

 **Daya:** main tumhe purvi hi bulaonga..

 **Purvi:** Acha daya…kal kaunse case ke liye gaye aap? Kisi chor ko pakadne? Ya murder? Aap ko chot toh nahi aayi na..aapki bandook kahan hai?

 **Daya:** tumhara koi off button hai? Kitna bolti ho…

 **Purvi (quiet):** Oh sorry….papa bhi yahi kehte hai..sorry..

 **Daya (smiles):** Nahi sorry ki baat nahi hai..woh bas mujhe itni saari baaten sunne ki aadat nahi hai naa..yahan ghar me akela hoon..Maa Papa toh Naasik me rehte hai..

 **Purvi:** waise daya..ek..ek baat puchoon?

 **Daya (refilling his coffee cup):** hmm

 **Purvi:** Hum honeymoon ke liye kahan jaa rahe hai? Koi surprise hai kya? Shaadi ke pehle zyaada baat nahi ho paayi na..

 **Daya (spitting coffee):** hon…honey..cough cough..honeymoon?

Purvi gets up and hits on his head…

 **Purvi:** are…sorry sorry..aap upar fan ko dekhiye…theekh ho jayega..

 **Daya:** Main theekh hoon..cough cough…

 **Purvi:** Thank god…haan toh batayiye na ? India me hi hai yaa kahin baahar – Dubai, Singapore? Meri bahut achi friend ki 2 hafte pehle shaadi huyi..woh pata hai honeymoon ke liye Malaysia, Singapore gayi hai. Isliye meri shaadi me bhi nahi aayi..

 **Daya:** Purvi who….hum abhi honeymoon pe jaa nahi sakte..

 **Purvi (sad):** Kya?

 **Daya:** haan..woh meri ek training hai…mujhe jaana hoga ek hafte ke liye..

 **Purvi:** Ohh…theekh hai…koi baat nahi….

They finish their breakfast and later Purvi's father comes to the hotel and takes them to Daya's house.

 **Rajat's house:**

Rajat and Shreya are welcomed into Rajat's father's bungalow. His father is a big businessman and Rajat is his only son. A year back Rajat left his father's business to follow his passion – he has set up a start up firm with 2 other friends. He hasn't achieved much success but is very hardworking and sincere.

Since then he has left his parents' house and stays in a rented house with his start up firm in his study room of the house. Rajat's mother wished to see her son settled in life and would show many girls pictures and profile. Nothing interested him much but one day he looked at Shreya's picture and was impressed with the fact that she was a CID officer.

He fell in the love the instant she walked in the coffee house on their first arranged marriage meeting. He found Shreya to be similar to him – she was quiet but determined about her duty. She didn't ask him many questions about himself and gave short answers to any questions he had. He thought she was not interested. Rajat was surprised when Shreya agreed to the wedding.

This was 4 months ago and in between they had hardly met or chatted, as Shreya and he were busy with their careers.

 **RajatM:** Welcome Shreya to the family. I hope kal raat kaafi achi thi tum dono ke liye….

 **Shreya:** Ji…

 **Rajat F:** Welcome dear to the family. Tumhare ACP Pradyuman is my college friend. Kabhi tang kare toh mujhe batana..

The family chat together and have lunch. In the evening they all take leave and go to Rajat's house with Shreya's luggage. Shreya's parents help her with keeping her luggage in the room and her mother hugs and cries while saying bye to her daughter.

 **Rajat:** haah…finally hame akela chodd diya sabne..Shreya tumhe help chahiye toh bolo..main tumhara samaan set kar ke deta hoon..waise tumhare liye maine aadha wardrobe khaali kar diya jagah chahiye toh bolo..

 **Shreya:** Thanks Rajat…waise dinner ke liye kya karenge?

 **Rajat:** ahhh..bahar chalte hai? Tum kya khaana pasand karogi?

 **Shreya:** Kuch bhi…whatever you say..

 **Rajat:** Ek chinese restaurant hai…mera favorite hai…1 ghante me jaate hai..tum fresh ho jaoo..

 **Daya and Purvi**

Purvi's father takes Daya and Purvi to Daya's house. His parents are very old and donot like to live in the city. They have already planned to leave by afternoon's train. Daya's mother welcomes Purvi with aarti and shows her the whole house.

Daya's parents love Purvi's innocent and friendly nature and wish her the best in life. Purvi hugs her father and cries a lot when he leaves the house.

 **Daya:** ahh..Purvi…rona bandh karo..tum jab chaho apne papa ko phone kar sakti ho..Pune kitna door hai..tum toh kabhi bhi mil sakti ho..

 **Purvi (sniffling):** Papa toh hamesha duty duty bolke bahar hi rehte hai..isliye toh mujhe hostel me rakha itne saal..

Her father is a consultant with Indian defence hence is always away for long periods sometimes for months. Purvi's mother left her father for another man when she was about 5 years old. She has been living in hostel since then. This incident has left a deep impact on her mind. Though she appears very talkative and funny on the outside, inside she is afraid of the people she is close to. She feels she cannot handle another separation and always tries to keep everyone happy so that they remain with her.

 **Purvi:** Mujhe bhookh lagi hai..dinner me kya hai?

 **Daya:** aao tumhe kitchen dikhata hoon…tumhe khaana banana aata hai?

 **Purvi (scared, crying):** Nahi….mujhe nahi aata…boooo..hooooo..

 **Daya:** Arre..isme rone waali kya baat hai….waise bhi main toh bureau me hi khaata hoon…tum….haa…bagal me ek aunty tiffin business karti hai..main kal baat karta hoon…unse tum le lena okay..

Purvi hugs him. Daya feels odd.

 **Purvi:** Thank you Daya…aap mujhse..naraaz toh nahi hai naa? aap mujhe chodd toh nahi denge naa?

Daya feels protective towards her, she behaves like a small child.

 **Daya (coming out of her hug):** Nahi..main naraaz nahi hoon..tumhe chinese pasand hai? She nods her head. Chalo tayyar ho jaao..hum aaj bahar dinner karte hai..

Rajat takes Shreya to his favorite chinese restaurant. They both order some drinks and appetizers and while waiting for it, Rajat starts small talk to make her comfortable.

 **Rajat:** Shreya…shaadi me mere dost tumhari taarif kar rahe the..keh rahe the tum bahut sundar ho aur main bahut lucky hoon..

 **Shreya (smiles):** hmm…acha..mere friends bhi tumhari taarif kar rahe the…

 **Rajat:** ..tumne kabhi bataya nahi..tumne CID kyun join ki?

 **Shreya:** Mujhe bachpan se soldiers, policeman yeh sab bahut ache lagte the…school me NCC me main first thi…studies ke baad papa se ek saal training ki permission li..aur ban gayi officer..

 **Rajat:** Wow…tumhara kaam kaafi exciting hoga na…aur baaki saare officers bhi kitne brave honge naa..tumhara favorite officer kaun hai?

 **Shreya (immediately):** Daya….she realizes…Sir..aur Abhijit Sir..

 **Rajat:** Mujhe kabhi milaaogi in sabse? Shaadi me toh sirf 5 min ka Hi- Bye hua thaa…

Shreya smiles and suddenly her smile vanishes and her facial expressions change. Rajat looks behind and sees a couple entering the restaurant. The man is tall and well-built and is accompanied with a petite, cute childlike girl.

Daya checks the restaurant for empty table and his eyes fall on Shreya and her husband. He immediately stiffens and stares at her. The waiter approaches Daya and Purvi and takes them to an empty table across Shreya and Rajat. Daya seats himself in a way that he can see Shreya and vice versa.

 **Rajat:** Shreya..Shreya..kya hua? Tum jaanti ho kya unhe?

 **Shreya:** Hann..kya..haan..woh Daya Sir hai…aur…unki wife..

 **Rajat:** Oh wow…chalo na milke aate hai..woh hamari shaadi me kyun nahi aaye?

 **Shreya:** Who…kal unki bhi shaadi thi..

 **Rajat:** Arre waah…what a coincidence…chalo na please..he takes Shreya's hands and she has no choice.

Daya sees them coming towards him , he takes a deep breath.

 **Rajat (forwards hands):** Hello Daya Sir…I am Rajat, Shreya's husband. Hum log abhi aapke bare me baat kar rahe the..aur aap ke saath mulakaat bhi ho gayi…

 **Daya (small smile):** Hello Mr Rajat..aapse milke khushi huyi..btw, she is my wife (he stresses on wife) Purvi..hamari kal hi shaadi huyi hai..

Purvi greets them with a big enthusiastic smile. Rajat stares at her for 2 min.

 **Rajat:** Purvi….Purvi…Oh My God…tum Purvi Shrivastav toh nahi? JK boarding school?..mujhe pehchaana? Main Rajat …Rajat Kumar..hum dono ek hi class me the…

 **Purvi: (tries to remember, then gets excited)** Oh…yes..yaad aaya..tum wahi ho naa jisne 7th std me Ms Sharma ke box me frogs rakhe the? Tumhe punishment bhi mili thi? Tum toh kitne lambe ho gaye aur..aur yeh mooche kab rakhi…

 **Rajat (embarrassed):** Purvi…please meri biwi ke samne meri pol mat kholo…

 **Daya (embarrassed):** I am sorry..woh Purvi kabhi kabhi bahut excited ho jaati hai…Purvi..control..

 **Rajat:** Arre nahi Daya Sir..yeh uski pehle se aadat hai..I am happy ki yeh bilkul nahi badli..abhi bhi waisi hi hai..ekdum excited aur friendly…shayad school ki uniform bhi fit ho jaye…

 **Purvi:** haan hoti hai…kya karoge..kyun na hum sab saath me dinner kare..mazaa aayega..she is excited..

 **Shreya:** Nahi Purvi..some other time…aap logon ki bhi kal hi shaadi huyi hai…aap log ko kuch privacy chahiye hogi..Bye Sir, Bye Purvi..

She goes away from the table, meanwhile Purvi and Rajat exchange their phone numbers. Purvi is happy to see an old friend.

 **Purvi:** wow..kitna mazaa aayega naa..Aap ur Shreya saath me kaam karte hai…main aur Rajat purane classmates hai…..hum log next week unko dinner pe leke jaate hai? Please?

 **Daya (irritated):** Purvi…yeh kya kar rahi ho..unki abhi abhi shaadi huyi hai…unhe aise disturb karna achi baat nahi hai..

 **Purvi (face falls):** theeekh hai..i am sorry..

 _ **sooooooo...Purvi and Rajat are classmates and Daya and Shreya - soulmates ! How will this work out?**_

 _ **Thank you all for your review comments and best wishes to me and my baby (my second brain)..hahaha...keep reading...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Story so far:** **_Daya and Shreya love each other but get married to Rajat and Purvi. The 2 couples come face to face in a restaurant...what will happene next..read on..._**

Daya orders food for both of them. He in between steals glances at Shreya. Rajat and Shreya are eating food, Shreya sees Daya staring at her and she chokes on the food. Rajat gets up from his place, gives water and pats her head. She smiles at Rajat and then looks at Daya.

Daya feels jealous and takes a bite of food and feeds a surprised Purvi. She stares at him for this romantic gesture and blushes.

Rajat and Shreya finish their food and are waiting for the bill. Shreya places a hand on Rajat's hand and thanks him for the wonderful dinner. Rajat is surprised and looks at her hand on his. He smiles and feels happy in his heart. He places his other hand on hers and looks into her eyes.

Shreya glances at Daya, who sees a small piece of rice stuck near Purvi's lip. He uses his hand to slowly wipe it off and touches her cheeks. Purvi feels an electric spark in her body and drops her spoon. She fumbles and Daya stops her from taking another spoon. He feeds her the rest of the food from his plate. Purvi's eyes never leave Daya's face and her heartbeats increase.

Rajat and Shreya get up and leave, they pass through Daya's table. Rajat stops to say bye, Shreya entwines her fingers with his and leans her head on his arm. He again gets confused, but feels nice.

Daya sees them go out through the door hand in hand. He sighs and turns to Purvi who is smiling at him.

 **Daya:** Chalo hum bhi chalte hai.

 **Purvi:** Magar ice cream…mujhe ice cream chahiye..

Daya orders her favorite vanilla and chocolate ice cream. The ice cream arrives, Purvi takes a spoonful and with great love brings it near Daya's lips. He denies and takes out his phone to call Mayur. Purvi feels awkward and hadn't expected this cold response from him. Anyways she finishes her ice cream and they leave the hotel.

 **Rajat and Shreya**

On the drive back home Rajat keeps on looking at Shreya who is watching outside the window. He remembers the time spent during dinner and feels that maybe Shreya is warming up to him. He feels the time is right to go to the next level. After all they have some unfinished business since yesterday.

They reach home and Shreya straightaway walks to the bedroom. She changes her clothes and is taking out clothes from her wardrobe to pack. Suddenly she feels a pair of hands enveloping her slowly from behind and feels a soft touch of lips on her neck. She doesn't know how to react when she feels herself turned and can see Rajat's face up close to hers. She is backed up against the wardrobe and feels Rajat's hot breath on her neck and shoulders.

Rajat feels his senses getting all woozy and hugs her intimately and kisses her neck, shoulders moving slowly towards her lips. Shreya panics and tries to push him away but Rajat puts his weight on her body making it impossible to move her hands. He hears a small gasp and looks up to see Shreya close her eyes and open her lips a little. He takes it as a yes from her and holds her face in both his hands. He gathers some courage and leans in to kiss her lips, when he gets pushed.

He sees Shreya's eyes are now wide open, she is straightening her clothes and there are tears in her eyes. Rajat gets afraid and tries to say sorry.

 **Rajat:** Shreya..wohh…I ..I am..sorry..woh dinner ke baad..

 **Shreya (angry):** Rajat mujhe laga tum bahut decent ho..magar tum…

 **Rajat (embarrassed):** Tum…tum..mujhe..galat samajh rahi ho..main toh bas..

 **Shreya (angry):** Main toh bas…. Main toh bas kya Rajatt?…tum educated ho..ache ghar ke ho…hum dono ki shaadi huyi hai iska yeh matlab nahi ki apni biwi ki marzi bina tum kuch bhi kar sakte ho..

 **Rajat (angry):** Bass Shreya…bahut ho gaya…main apni galti manta hoon..lekin maine tumhe sirf isliye chuaa kyunki mujhe laga tum ready ho..jis tarah tumne restaurant me mera haath pakda, meri taraf dekha…main ..main shayad confuse ho gaya…aur haan main educated hoon, ache ghar ka hoon isliye kal main sofe pe soya tha..aur tum bedroom me..

He storms out of the house. Shreya sits down and cries.

 **Daya and Purvi**

They both reach home and Daya starts packing his bag for the week long training. He doesn't realise that Purvi is in the bathroom since a long time. Suddenly the lights in the room go off and some romantic song plays. He looks around and sees a soft glow of candle and Purvi is standing at the door dressed in a thin, sexy red satin nightie. She walks to the beat of the music swaying her hips and comes closer to him. Daya just stares at her, she opens her hair and looks at him seductively. She hugs him and runs her fingers through his back, grazing her cheek on his chest.

His heartbeats increase and unknowingly he holds her waist. She is thrilled at his reaction and hugs him tighter, her breath quickens. She looks into his eyes and moves in closer standing on her toes, he holds her tighter and can feel her face coming closer, closer….

…Purvi closes her eyes in anticipation of her first ever kiss in life…..she opens her eyes when she doesn't feel his touch. Daya steps back and looks down in shame.

 **Purvi (confused):** Kya..hua Daya?

 **Daya:** Kuch nahi Purvi..tum so jaoo..mujhe..mujhe thoda kaam hai..

 **Purvi:** Magar..hum..dono toh….she hugs him again. He removes her hands firmly and keeps her away.

 **Daya:** I am sorry….Without giving her any explanation he leaves the house. Purvi calls him a couple of times from behind but he shuts the door.

Purvi looks around at the room, the darkness, her dress, she sits down and holds her knees together and cries. This is the second time he has rejected her.

Daya drives through the city in his car for some time and reaches the beach. He gets off and sits on a rock thinking of that day…

 **Flashback (bureau)**

Shreya steps in the busy bureau with a sweet box.

 **Shreya:** Freddy sir, mithai lijiye..

 **Freddy:** Arre Shreya..mithai..subah subah..kya baat hai..tumhari shaadi toh tayy nahi huyi naa…

She looks at Daya from the corner of her eyes. He pretends to look straight on his computer.

 **Shreya (forced fake smile):** Haan sir..theekh kaha…meri shaadi fix ho gayi hai….

Everyone gets up and congratulate Shreya. Abhijit walks upto Daya and pats his shouders. Daya walks away from the room.

 **Vineet:** Congrats shreya…kaun hai tumhara dulhaa?

 **Shreya:** Mere papa ke dost ka beta hai…uska naam Rajat Kumar hai..Mumbai me hi rehta hai…

 **Vineet:** hey! Kahin tum Mahendra Kumar ke ladke ki baat toh nahi kar rahi ho naa? Waah…who log toh kaafi amir hai..

 **Shreya:** Haan..wohi..magar Rajat ne apne dad ka business chodd diya hai..khud ka set up kar raha hai apne friends ke saath..

 **Freddy:** Kya ? khud ka set up…tumhe problem nahi hogi kya Shreya..

 **Shreya:** Nahi..ulta mera fayda hai…main apni naukri nahi chodd sakti aur mujhe poori freedom mil jayegi..woh toh busy rahega na.. everyone laughs..

 **Shreya:** Abhijit Sir..Daya..sir..Daya Sir kahan hai?

 **Abhijit:** Who…ACP sir ke cabin me gaya hai..

Shreya walks up to ACP's cabin and gives him sweets. She offers it to Daya as well who has to take it in front of ACP. They both come out of the cabin.

 **Shreya:** Daya..meri shaadi ho rahi hai..aap kuch kahoge nahi?

 **Daya (eats the sweet, smiles):** congrats..

 **Shreya:** aapko bura nahi lag raha main shaadi kar rahi hoon?

 **Daya:** Bura…mujhe kyun bura lagega..main kaun hoon tumhara? He looks at her.

 **Shreya:** Daya please..aap jaante hai…toh phir mujhe kyun rok nahi rahe hai aap?

 **Daya (angry):** Kis haq se roku tumhe….kya tumne mujhe who haq diya? Agar itni parwaah thi toh kuch din aur intezaar karti…main tumhe sab kuch batane waala thaa…

 **Shreya (angry):** kis cheez ka intezaar karti….jab maine apni dil ki baat batayi thi..aapne saaf inkaar kiya tha..

 **Daya:** main us waqt apni feelings ko lekar sure nahi thaa…toh main aur kya karta? Abhijit ke samjhaane pe mujhe samajh me aaya..tab tak bahut der ho gayi….tumne kisi aur se shaadi ke liye haan kardi..

 **Shreya(angry):** toh main aur kya karti..aur waise bhi Rajat ek bahut acha ladka hai…hum bahut khush rahenge..

 **Daya (smiling):** Congratulations Shreya! Enjoy your life.. They both walk off in opposite directions.

 **At Night**

 **Abhijit:** Daya..kabse phone try kar raha hoon tumhara..kahan the? Aur aaj tumne Shreya se kya baat ki? Rote rote chali gayi who..

 **Daya:** Abhijit..woh rote rote gayi toh isme main kya karoon…ek toh khud shaadi karne chali hai..aur chahti hai ki main usko roku..main kyun rokoon usse?

 **Abhijit:** Dekh Daya..tum dono ek doosre se pyaar karte ho..yeh bekaar ki zidd chodd do…tum abhi ke abhi usse baat karo, maafi maango…sab theekh ho jayega yaar..

 **Daya:** Maafi? Maine kiya kya hai..agar who sach me mujhse pyaar karti hai..toh kya mera thoda intezaar nahi kar sakti thi?..mere feelings ko nahi samajhti kya woh?

 **Abhijit:** ..pata nahi tum dono kiss zidd pe ade ho..kahin iss zidd ki wajah se aage jaakar koi badi musibat na ho jaye..Daya..thande dimaag se soch bhai..please..

 **Daya (determined):** Abhijit..usne apni zindagi kisi aur ke saath khushi se bitaane ki baat ki hai..mujhe lagta hai..mujhe bhi apni khushi dekhni hogi…goodbye

 **Abhijit:** Daya..Daya..meri baat suno..Daya..

 **2 days later**

Daya arrives in the bureau with a happy smile. He walks up straight to Shreya's desk with a box of sweets.

 **Daya:** Meri shaadi tayy ho gayi hai…..main chahta hoon sabse pehli mithaai tum khaao..

Shreya looks at Daya in shock and takes a sweet. Everyone is surprised at this news. Abhijit is shocked and shakes his head sadly.

 **Freddy:** Arre waah sir…bahut badhai ho..CID me shaadi ka season shuru ho gaya..pehle Shreya, abhi aap…acha hai..roz nayi mithai khaane ko mil rahi hai hume...

 **Divyaana:** Toh isliye aap do din ki chutti pe the? Ladki dekhne gaye the kya Sir?

 **Daya:** Haan..Purvi ke papa Pune me rehte hai….toh mummy papa ke saath unke ghar gaya thaa..

 **Vineet:** Arre waah sir..aap bhi arranged marriage? Waise bhabhi dikhti kaisi hai? Karti kya hai?

 **Daya:** Purvi bahut simple hai…Computer science engineering ki hai..ek NGO me kaam karti hai..4 mahine baad shaadi fix huyi hai..aap sab ko aana hai..

 **Vineet:** 4 mahine baad? Are waah ek saath do-do shaadi..Shreya tumhari shaadi ki date kya hai?

 **Shreya (coming out of thoughts):** Haan..kya..woh 4th August..

 **Daya (looking at Shreya):** meri bhi shaadi usi din hai..

He sees Shreya going towards the bathroom, wiping her tears. He turns and goes to Abhijit.

 **Abhijit (softly):** Daya…kyu kar rahe ho aisa?

 **Daya (smile):** Abhi…gale nahi milega? Tere dost ki shaadi hai…

Abhijit hugs Daya and pats his back.

 **Flashback over**

 _ **So you can see these two got married to prove they will be happy without each other..But are they really happy?**_

 _ **Thank you all for your comments. keep reading**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Rajat and Shreya**

Rajat reaches home to see Shreya waiting for him. He looks at her and quietly goes to his study room. Shreya follows him. She sees Rajat keeping a pillow on the sofa there.

 **Shreya:** Rajat..I am sorry..Mujhe tumse aise baat nahi karni chahiye thi…tum bahut ache ho..maine khaamkhaa tumhe aise daata..

 **Rajat:** Its okay Shreya..I am ..I am sorry too..woh main bas confusion me..apni feelings control nahi kar paya..mera tumhe force karne ka koi iraada nahi tha..i swear..aur main aisa sapne me bhi nahi soch sakta..

 **Shreya:** tumne mujhse kal hotel me poocha tha..mere dil me agar koi baat ho tumhe bataoo..

 **Rajat:** haan…

 **Shreya (turns her back to him):** Rajat..yeh shaadi..yeh sab bahut jaldi me hua..main ..main tumhe theekh se jaanti bhi nahi hoon…isliye…kya hum…pehle dosti se shuruat kare..aur phir….i mean..tum samajh rahe ho naa..

 **Rajat (comes ahead and faces her):** Of course Shreya…tum theekh keh rahi ho…hum dono ek doosre ko nahi jante hai….baaki sab ke liye poori zindagi bachi hai…friends first? Hi…I am Rajat…

 **Shreya (smiles):** Hi…I am Shreya..

 **Rajat:** I am happy Shreya..tumne mujhe maaf kar diya aur mujhpe itna vishwas kiya…acha raat bahut ho gayi hai..tumhe kal training pe bhi toh jaana hai..main..main tumhe chodd doonga kal subah..Best of luck..

 **Shreya:** Thank you Rajat...good night.. They both sleep in their separate rooms.

 **Daya and Purvi**

Daya comes in the bedroom and sees Purvi sleeping on the floor curled up like a baby. He feels bad and tries to wake her up.

 **Purvi (opens her eyes):** Daya..Daya…aap aa gaye..mujhe laga aap mujhe hamesha ke liye chodke chale gaye..she starts crying.

 **Daya:** Purvi…nahi..main tumhe chodke nahi gaya thaa..woh bas…thoda bahar gaya tha…rona bandh karo pehle..

 **Purvi (stops crying, looks down in shame):** Daya…I…I am sorry..aap..aap please mujhe galat mat samjhiye..mai achi ladki hoon…maine pehle kabhi kisi ladke ke saath kuch nahi kiya hai..mera…mera koi boyfriend bhi nahi thaa..papa ki kasam…main..sirf aapko khush karna chahti thi….aapki patni hone ke naate..

 **Daya:** Purvi..galti tumhari nahi hai..woh bas…main kal ke training ko lekar thoda pareshaan thaa..

 **Purvi:** sach me? Aap mujhe chodke nahi jayenge naa…main….aap jaisa bolenge waisi rahoongi…aisa dobara nahi karoongi..promise…aap please mere papa ko mat bataiye…main..sach me acchi ladki hoon..

 **Daya:** maine kaha naa..bhool jaoo uss baat ko..chalo so jaoo..kal subah mujhe jaldi jaana hai..

Purvi spends the rest of the night crying softly and praying that Daya doesn't misunderstand her boldness and that he never leaves her. Daya spends the night thinking how will he manage to live with Purvi for the rest of his life.

 **Next morning, Training**

Next morning, everyone gathers to leave for a week long training. Daya, Nikhil and Divyana are already at the meeting place. They are awaiting Shreya.

Daya is checking his mobile when he hears a car approaching the place. Shreya steps out of the car, Divyana excitedly hugs her. Rajat follows behind with her luggage.

 **Divyana:** Kya baat hai Shreya, tumhare husband tumhe chodne aaye hai..

Rajat greets everyone with a smile and shakes hands with everyone. Daya pretends to be busy with his phone. Shreya sees this and becomes slightly angry.

It's time to leave, their car arrives. Daya, Divyana and Nikhil get in while Shreya stands with Rajat saying her byes. She looks behind to see Daya staring at the two.

 **Divyana:** Haaye…bechari Shreya…pati ko chodke aane ka bilkul mann nahi hai…waise main hoti toh main bhi itne handsome pati ko akela nahi chodti…

 **Nikhil:** Haan dekho..last minute tak aankhon hi aankhon me baate kar rahe hai….

 **Divyana:** How romantic..hai naa Daya Sir.. Daya just smiles and looks out.

 **Rajat:** Apna dhyaan rakhna..aur time mile toh kabhi phone karna..bye

 **Shreya:** Bye Rajat..and once again kal raat ke liye sorry..

 **Rajat (smiles):** Ab hum friends hai naa..so please baar baar sorry mat kaho…chalo…bye

Rajat starts to leave saying bye to everyone in the car. Shreya looks at Daya who is now looking at the other side. Shreya calls out to Rajat who stops and turns. She walks up to him and gives him a hug. He gets surprised and remembering the night before, just lightly touches her.

 **Shreya:** Thank you…Bye..

She walks back to the car with a winning smile and sees Daya frowning big time.

Inside the car she gets greeted with lots of ooooooooo's from Divyana and Nikhil…

 **Divyana:** Shreya…tum waapas jaana chahti ho toh jaa sakti hooo..apne pati ke paas…

 **Shreya:** tum mujhe chidhaana bandh karo…apne kaam pe dhyaan do..

Purvi gets bored sitting in the house. She tries to get friendly with her neighbours asks them about places to visit or shop from. She was working in an NGO in another city. She gave up her job to come to Mumbai. Now she has no idea what to do.

She calls up Daya who is travelling. Daya smiles at seeing her call.

 **Daya:** Haan Purvi…kaisi ho?

 **Purvi:** Daya..main bahut bore ho rahi hoon..kya karoon samajh me nahi aa raha…

 **Daya (whispering but makes sure everyone can still hear him):** Kya..bore ho rahi ho? Itni jaldi mujhe miss kar rahi ho?

Nikhil fake coughs and Divyana suppresses a laugh. Shreya turns her head to look outside.

 **Purvi:** Haan..matlab main akeli hoon..main kisi ko theekh se jaanti nahi..toh aap hi ko miss karoongi naa..

 **Daya (whispering but bit louder):** Hmm..I miss you too Purvi..

 **Purvi (excited):** Kya? Sach me? Aapne mujhe maaf kar diya? Aap kab wapas aaoge? Phir hum log kahin ghoomne jayenge? Boliye naa..

 **Daya (getting awkward):** ahh…main..tumhe pahunchke phone karta hoon..abhi theekh se baat nahi kar sakta..sabke saath hoon…bye..apna khayal rakhna…

He keeps the phone down and looks at Shreya, he knows she is fuming..

During the journey Daya gets lots of phone calls from Purvi for small small things. He gets highly irritated. They have stopped for tea, when he gets another call. He exhales air sharply and goes away from the three of them to talk to her.

 **Daya (irritated):** Purvi…kyun pareshaan kar rahi ho…kitne phone call karogi…

 **Purvi:** Sorry Daya..main kya karoon..mujhe iss ghar me koi cheez kahan rakhi hai pata nahi hai…abhi who electricity meter reading waala aaya...toh pichle mahine ka bill maang raha hai...ussi ko dhoondhna start kiya...toh..main.

 **Daya (not allowing her to complete):** Tum koi choti bachi nahi ho…khud dhoondh sakti ho..main ek CID officer hoon, mujhe apna phone har waqt emergencies ke liye ready rakhna hota hai…maine tumhare saath baaten karne ke liye phone nahi liya hai..ab please mujhe disturb karna bandh karo….bye

He cuts the phone before she can speak. He walks over to all and smiles at them.

 **Nikhil:** Kya baat hai sir..lagta hai Bhabhi ji aapko bahut miss kar rahi hai…

 **Daya (teasing tone):** Haan…bahut pyaari hai..ekdum bacho ki jaisi…Arre Shreya..kya baat hai..hume nikle kitni der ho gayi …abhi take ek baar bhi Rajat ka phone nahi aaya….

 **Shreya (calmly):** Daya Sir..Rajat bahut mature hai..samajhdaar hai..meri duties jaanta hai..isliye mujhe disturb nahi karta…

They all reach the training center by night and have dinner together. Next day onwards their training starts and they get busy in that..

 _ **Jealousy is a dangerous game. How long can you play it without anyone getting hurt...Read on to follow how long will this game last...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**2-3 days later:**

Purvi has slowly started figuring her way in the house and the locality. She is afraid to sleep all alone in the house at night and sleeps with all the lights on. One morning she reads about a NGO similar to the one she used to work before. She decides to check it out and if she liked it, she could then take permission from Daya to join it.

She steps out of the house when it just starts raining. She enquires with the local shopkeeper about the address and takes a crowded bus to reach the place. It has started to rain heavily and due to heavy Mumbai traffic, it takes her more than 2 hours to reach a deserted jungle like place. She checks with the conductor, who tells she has missed her bus stop behind by 30 mins. Purvi gets down in the pouring rain and waits for another bus to go back. She tries hailing autos, but none stop. Soon the clouds darken again and the rain becomes heavier, there is hardly anybody in the bus stop. Its in the middle of Aarey colony (a true place in Mumbai where it's a jungle, the road is deserted and there are even wild animals – panther. Another fun fact - this place also has studios where most of Hindi serials, shows and even movies are shot)

Purvi gets scared of the thunder and lightning, her umbrella flies off in the rain and she is dripping wet and shivering. She calls up Daya again and again who cuts her call with irritation. She finds her phone battery running out.

She starts crying when Daya doesn't pick her phone. After 5 mins or so, she wipes her tears and dials one number but she is unsure of response or help.

Rajat is working on his new project, his friends have not come today due to the heavy rains. He is sipping a coffee, when his phone rings. He is surprised to see its Purvi.

 **Rajat:** Hey Purvi…kaisi ho?

 **Purvi (panic):** Rajat..Rajat..sorry maine tumhe disturb kiya..please..please meri help karo…main yahan phass gayi hoon..koi auto nahi aa raha hai…bus bhi nahi hai…mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai..

 **Rajat:** Ek min..ek min…aaram se batao..kya baat hai..

Purvi tells him she is stuck in Aarey colony, she tells the bus stop name. Rajat asks her not to panic and soon sets off to save her. Purvi sees a car approaching the bus stop after half an hour and sees Rajat waving at her. She is relieved and quickly gets in the car all shivering.

 **Rajat:** tum yahan iss jungle me kya kar rahi thi? Paagal ho kya? Yahan pe jungli jaanwar bhi hai..

 **Purvi (teeth chattering):** Please…..mujhe ghar le chalo…bahut thand lag rahi hai….

Rajat drives off towards her house. They again get stuck in the rains and traffic. A policeman informs Rajat that the road ahead is blocked because of rain and fallen trees. Rajat looks at Purvi who is shivering very badly.

 **Rajat:** Purvi..tum toh bahut kaap rahi ho…ek baat kahoon..bura toh nahi manogi naa..mera ghar paas hi hai…tum chalo mere saath

Rajat takes Purvi to his house. He gives her a towel to dry herself and tells her to wear Shreya's clothes. She wears them and comes out. Rajat has made hot coffee for both of them.

 **Purvi:** Thanks Rajat…main toh bahut darr gayi thi…acha hua tumne phone uthaya..warna pata nahi..

 **Rajat:** Arre..thanks kyun keh rahi ho…hum purane classmates hai naa..waise tum kisi aur ke saath touch me ho school se?

 **Purvi:** ek-do logon ke saath..woh Sheetal Khanna yaad hai...woh aaj kal Singapore me hai..aur Aditya Thakkar, hamara class hero…who mera facebook friend hai…bas..baaki kitne logon ko friend request bheja..magar bahut logon ne jawaab nahi diya.. Tum nahi ho kya facebook me?

 **Rajat:** Ahhh…college ke baad seedha Dad ko join karliya business me…mat poocho..dad ka bahut bada computer ka business hai..saas lene ki bhi fursat nahi rehti thi…

 **Purvi:** Toh..tum abhi bhi bahut busy ho? Sorry…maine disturb toh nahi kiya naa…

 **Rajat:** Maine Dad ke business ko chodd diya….ab main khud ka set up kar raha hoon..mere do friends hai jo help kar rahe hai…abhi utna busy nahi hoon..actually sach boloon toh kuch khaas success nahi huyi hai..pata nahi yeh 2 log bhi kab chodke chale jayenge..suna hai unhe ache job offers aa rahe hai..

 **Purvi:** dil chota mat karo..main pray karoongi tumhara business ekdum jor shor se chale…aise kya dekh rahe ho mujhe? Kuch laga hai kya mere mooh pe?

 **Rajat:** Nahi..main yeh dekh raha thaa..tum kitni dubli ho…Shreya ke kapde kitne bade hai tumhare liye…hahahaha

 **Purvi:** Haan haslo….main dubli hoon toh kya karoon…ohhh kahin yeh tumhara favorite dress toh nahi..main abhi change karti hoon…

 **Rajat:** are nahi..main mazaak kar raha tha…Shreya ko aaye sirf do din huye hai…mujhe kuch bhi nahi pata hai uske bare me…abhi favorite wagereh kuch decide nahi hua hai..

 **Purvi:** Ohhh…toh tum Shreya ko pehle se nahi jaante ho? Tum dono ko dekhke aisa lagta toh nahi..mujhe laga love marriage hai..

 **Rajat (shy):** Love marriage? Aur main? Tum bhi naa…Shreya mere papa ke friend ki beti hai...bas shaadi ke 4 mahine pehle mila aur phir hamari shaadi ho gayi…tum batao..tum Daya sir ko kaise jaanti ho?

 **Purvi:** meri bhi unke saath arranged marriage huyi hai…maine pehle sirf unke bare me suna thaa..papa defence me hai naa..Papa ke friend ne rishta karaya….theekh tumhare tarah 4 mahine pehle Daya aaye mujhe dekhne aur phir hamari shaadi ho gayi…..

They both fall silent.

 **Purvi:** ek baat poochoo? Tumhe kaisa lag raha hai ek CID officer ke saath shaadi karke?

 **Rajat:** main bhi tumhe yehi poochne waala tha…pata nahi..samajh me nahi aa raha…Shreya har waqt duty ke baare me sochti rehti hai…main actually bahut proud hoon..meri biwi desh ke liye kaam karti hai..magar pata nahi kyun aisa lagta hai..shayad hamara rishta doosre couples ke jaise nahi rahega..i mean…who dates, dinner, birthdays, movies…pata nahi Purvi..main yeh sab kar paoonga ki nahi..

 **Purvi:** sach boloon..mujhe bhi aisa hi lagta hai…pata nahi mujhe tumhe yeh batana chahiye na nahi…Daya…Daya shaadi ki raat…bhi case solve karne chale gaye…main uss room me akeli thi..raat bhar…aur jabse..jabse training gaye hai..theekh se baat nahi ho paa rahi hai..mujhe uss ghar me akele bahut darr lagta hai..aaj bhi…jab main uss jungle me phasi thi..maine unhe kitni baar phone kiya…unhone mera phone cut kar diya…she starts sobbing.

 **Rajat (trying to calm her):** Hey..Purvi..shaant ho jaoo…dekho abhi abhi shaadi huyi hai naa….unko bhi hame time dena chahiye…tum aisa socho naa…who dono bhi toh kitne majboor honge…unki bhi toh dil me icha hogi naa..himmat rakho.. sab theekh ho jayega…

 **Purvi:** haan..shayad tum theekh keh rahe ho…hume unhe time dena chahiye..aise galat nahi sochna chahiye mujhe…waise..Rajat..ek aur baat boloon

 **Rajat:** Haan..bolo..tum rukne waali thodi ho…

 **Purvi:** very funny….mujhe bahut bhookh lagi hai..dopahar se kuch nahi khaaya maine…

 **Rajat:** …main khud maggi bananewala thaa…tum khaogi?

 **Purvi:** Maggi..wow..meri favorite hai..yaad hai every Friday school canteen me maggi banti thi? Maine baadme canteen waale uncle se recipe bhi pooch li thi…

 **Rajat:** Toh chalo..kitchen wahan hai…all yours madam..

Purvi makes their school style maggi. Rajat takes a bite and becomes nostalgic.

 **Rajat:** wow Purvi..itne saalon baad school ki yaad aagayi..tum toh bahut acha khaana banati hogi..Daya sir ki toh roz diwaali hai...

 **Purvi (sniffling):** Mujhe…..khaana banana nahi aata…Daya mujhe zaroor chodd denge….main sirf maggi aur omlete bana sakti hoon…hoooooo…booooooo..hooooo

 **Rajat:** arre yaar..rona bandh karo…..khaana banana nahi aata toh kya…tum try toh kar sakti ho….nayi nayi recipes dekho.. cookbooks me se ya youtube me..isme rone ki kya baat hai..

 **Purvi (thinking):** Hmm..sahi kaha tumne…main kal hi youtube me koi recipe dekhti hoon..kya banaoo…chicken fry? Biryani? Gajar ka halwa? Daya ko kya pasand hoga..maine toh kabhi poocha hi nahi..aise kya hass rahe ho?

 **Rajat:** maine ek saal me itna nahi bola hai….jitna tumne iss 5 min me bola hai…ab samjha tumhara saara khaana bolne me hi jaata hai…isliye itni dubli ho…

 **Purvi (keeps quiet):** Tumhe bhi mera bolna pasand nahi…theekh hai..main tumhare saamne chup rahoongi..tum..tum friendship toh nahi todoge naa….

 **Rajat (feels bad for her):** Arre nahi Purvi..kaisi baat kar rahi ho….bahut kam log hote hai..jo tumhari tarah hamesha khush rehte hai..tumhari yeh chahel pahel ke wajah se kisi ka bhi mood theekh ho jayega…aisi hi rehna..kabhi kisi aur ke liye apne aap ko mat badalna…okay..

Purvi gets Daya's phone call. Her face brightens up.

 **Daya:** Helllo Purvi…kya hua..itne saare calls kyun kiye tumne..main training me thaa..

 **Purvi:** Daya ..kuch nahi..main ek chote se problem me phass gayi thi..ab theekh hoon..Rajat ne meri help ki..

 **Daya:** Kya? Problem? Tum Rajat ke saath ho? Kahan ho?

 **Purvi:** Main uske ghar pe hoon…yahan bahut baarish ho rahi hai….aap Rajat se baat karoge?

She gives the phone to Rajat.

 **Rajat:** Hello Daya Sir..aap logon ki training kaisi chal rahi hai?

 **Daya:** Oh hello Mr Rajat…haan sab theekh hai..thanks aapne Purvi ki help ki…

 **Rajat:** Arre thanks kyun keh rahe hai..woh meri purani friend hai.. yeh toh mera farz hai..ahh..Shreya..Shreya hai kya aapke bagal me…main baat kar sakta hoon?

 **Daya (lying):** Shreya busy hai..tum baadme usse baat karlo..main abhi phone rakhta hoon..Bye

 **Rajat:** huhh…Shreya busy hai..baat nahi ho paayi…Purvi chalo..main tumhe ghar chod deta hoon..Baarish ruk gayi hai..

 _ **My fav couple Rajat and Purvi are bonding. Though they have started to realise its not easy to be in a marriage with Daya and Shreya, they have yet not figured the real reason..Anyways wil this bonding lead to a new relation?**_

 _ **Read on...Thank you for your reviews...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Post training**

Daya and Shreya return from their training and start with their normal lives. As decided, Purvi and Rajat give them space in their relation and everything seems to be falling in place.

One month after their marriage, the entire CID team throws a party for the newly married couples in a hotel. Everyone arrives and waits for the two couples. Daya and Purvi arrive first. Purvi is dressed in a saree and looks a bit uncomfortable. She greets everyone enthusiastically and everyone gets attracted to her bubbly personality.

Shreya and Rajat make their entry. Daya and Shreya lock their eyes and move to different corners of the room. Rajat is also excited to meet all the officers. Finally everyone settles and they make the new couples sit together.

 **Purvi:** wow..kitna acha hai naa..hum sab saath me hai…Shreya…tum toh saree me bahut beautiful lag rahi ho..mujhe toh yeh sab sambhalna hi nahi aata hai…manna padega..tum brave ho, CID officer ho aur saree bhi pahen lete ho…Rajat ..tum bahut lucky ho..

 **Rajat:** Tum bhi lucky ho…itne brave CID officer ki biwi ho..kitne logon ko sir ne rescue kiya hai…kitne missions me kaam kiya hai…

 **Shreya:** Tum bhi achi ho Purvi..itni friendly ho…bahut batooni ho…Rajat bata raha thaa..tum studies me bhi kaafi tezz thi..toh tum kya karti ho?

 **Daya:** Woh NGO me kaam karti thi..aaj kal mera ghar aur mujhe sambhal rahi hai..hai na Purvi…uska dil kaafi bada hai…zara bhi ego nahi hai…waise Rajat maine suna Purvi se tum koi start up pe kaam kar rahe ho?

 **Shreya:** Haan…Rajat ne khud ka business shuru kiya hai…who computer expert hai..apne dreams, apna career khud bana raha hai..i am proud of you Rajat…

There is still some time for dinner, Abhijit invites everyone on the dance floor.

 **Purvi:** chalo na Daya…dance karte hai…

 **Daya:** mujhse yeh sab nahi hoga..tum jaana chahti ho toh jaoo..Purvi sits back.

 **Shreya:** Rajat….shall we dance?

 **Rajat:** dance…mujhe dance wance nahi aata…

 **Shreya:** try toh karo naa..mere liye? Pleaseee..

Rajat gets up and Shreya takes him and shows him the basic steps. Rajat holds her waist with one hand and holds her hand with the other, they start dancing. Shreya watches Daya out of the corner of her eyes. Daya swallows the drink he was having in one go and gets up and takes a surprised Purvi on the floor.

He holds Purvi and starts dancing. Purvi feels special and looks up in his eyes, he avoids her gaze. He pays attention to Rajat and Shreya. Purvi looks back and sees them dancing. She looks at Daya in confusion.

Shreya nestles her head on Rajat's right shoulder while dancing, Rajat stiffens.

 **Rajat:** Chalo Shreya…ab bas ho gaya..

 **Shreya:** Nahi…mujhe acha lag raha hai..please..Rajat smiles and continues swaying to the music.

Daya feels an arrow in his heart, he holds Purvi tightly and digs his fingers in her waist. She feels uncomfortable and tries to go away. He pulls her back.

 **Daya:** Kahan jaa rahi ho? Tumhe hi toh dance karna thaa naa..

 **Purvi:** Haan..magar mujhe..mujhe dard ho raha hai..aaram se..

Shreya now puts both her hands around Rajat's neck and sighs close to his neck. He stops, removes her hands and goes to the bar to get a drink. She senses that he is slightly angry. Shreya walks away and takes a juice glass.

Daya sees this and abruptly leaves Purvi's body and walks away. Purvi is left standing all alone on the floor. She gets embarrassed at this rejection and goes to the bathroom, wiping her tears.

 **Abhijit:** Tarika…yeh sab mujhse dekha nahi jaa raha…yeh dono apni zidd me Rajat aur Purvi ko chot pahuncha rahe hai..pata nahi inn ko kab akkal aayegi..

 **Tarika:** Aap ek baar Daya se baat kijiye main Shreya se baat karti hoon..

Tarika goes to Shreya who is drinking a juice standing alone.

 **Tarika:** kaisi ho Shreya..congrats tumhari shaadi ka ek mahina ho gaya aaj..

 **Shreya:** Thanks Tarika..

 **Tarika:** Shreya….tum aisa kyun kar rahi ho..usse hurt ho raha hai..

 **Shreya (indifferently):** kya bol rahi ho..maine Daya ko kahan hurt kiya hai…

 **Tarika:** Main Rajat ki baat kar rahi hoon..tum usse hurt kar rahi ho..Shreya stops drinking her juice and stares at Tarika..

 **Abhijit:** Daya…bas kar yaar..aaj bahut pii lii hai tumne..chalo…

 **Daya (drunk):** Nahi Abhijit..aaj meri shaadi ka ek mahina ho gaya hai..Cheers ! main aaj bahut khush hoon….Shreya bahut achi hai..bahut achi..

 **Abhijit:** Purvi…tumne Purvi se shaadi ki hai….

 **Daya (drunk):** ohh..haan…us badbadi se shaadi ki..uff..kitna bolti hai..chapadd chapadd..naak me dam kar rakha hai..pata nahi aur kitna sehna padegaa..main phass gaya yaar..

At that time Purvi arrives and looks at Daya in shock. She controls her tears and goes near Daya.

 **Abhijit (stammering):** Arre..Purvi..woh..daya..kuch nahi..mazaak kar raha hai…who aise hi joke karta hai..

 **Purvi:** Daya..aapne bahut pii rakhi hai…ghar chale…Abhijit sir aap please hame chodd denge..mera bhi sar dard kar raha hai..

Rajat and Shreya leave soon too. Rajat is visibly upset and drives rashly. They reach home and Rajat flings his keys and goes to his room.

 **Shreya:** Yeh kya behavior hai Rajat…mere friends kya sochenge hamare bare me?

 **Rajat (angry):** aur tumne jo kiya uska kya? Sabke saamne mere saath aise kyun dance kar rahi thi..kya dikhaana chahti ho sabko? Ki hum dono ek perfect couple hai?

 **Shreya:** Toh kya galat kiya..maana hum dono perfect nahi hai…magar duniya ke saamne aise kyun dikahye hum?

 **Rajat:** Shreya..I am shocked..tum sabke saamne hamare rishte ka mazaak banana chahti ho..ghar me kuch..bahar kuch..agar tumhe sach hi dikhaana hai..toh apne ghar ke rishte me sudhaar laoo..maine iss ek mahine me tumhari marzi ke khilaaf tumhe chuaa tak nahi..aur kabhi aisa karoonga bhi nahi..magar Shreya tumhe bhi koshish karni hogi….hamaari dosti ko badhaaoo..aage badho Shreya..

Abhijit manages to get a drunk Daya in his bedroom. Daya is singing songs loudly and finally slumps on the bed. Abhijit comes out and feels awkward in front of Purvi.

 **Abhijit:** kuch nahi..Purvi..Daya theekh hai..woh shayad pehli baar aisa hua..warna who kabhi itna peeta nahi hai..

 **Purvi:** Abhijit Sir..kya Daya…kya Daya mujhse khush nahi hai? unhone aapse kuch kaha kya?

 **Abhijit (awkward):** Arre…kya baat kar rahi ho..maine kaha naa..woh joke kar raha hai…dekhna kal subah uthke maafi maangega…usko itni jaldi maaf mat karna….tumhara dil dukhaya naa..

 **Purvi (smiles):** Theekh hai…Thank you…good night..

Purvi goes near Daya and removes his shoes and coat. She puts a blanket on him when she feels him holding her hand tightly. She looks at him looking all sweet and innocent in his sleep. She caresses his hairs and slowly moves closer to kiss his forehead.

Its morning, Daya opens his eyes and feels a heavy head and severe pain. He sits up and sees Purvi sleeping next to him. He cannot remember and gets worried seeing her so close to him. Daya tries to get down from the bed and hits the side table. Purvi wakes up with a start.

 **Purvi:** Daya…aap theekh hai? Aap kab uthe?

 **Daya (stumbling, worried):** Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho? Hamare beech kal kya hua? Mujhe..mujhe kuch yaad nahi hai..kahin hum dono…hum dono ke beech..batao Purvi..

 **Purvi (sad):** Relax Daya..hum dono ke beech kal kuch nahi hua…aapne ..kal party me bahut pii rakhi thi..Abhijit Sir aaye the aapko chodne..woh..aapne raat ko mera haath pakda toh main yahi so gayi..

Daya relaxes and gets off the bed.

 **Purvi (tears in her eyes):** Daya…aapse ek baat poochoo? Agar kal raat kuch ho bhi jaata toh kya who galat hota? Kya aap…aap mujhse khush nahi hai? Mujhme kuch kami hai kya? Aap..mujhe bataiye, main sudhar jaoongi..promise..aapko mera bolna pasand nahi? Main…aaaj se ekdum chup rahoongi….Hamari shaadi ko ek mahina ho gaya hai..aapne..aapne aaj tak..mujhe kabhi…she cannot complete her sentence. She wipes her tears..

 **Daya:** I am sorry Purvi..maine tumhe hurt kiya..sach toh yeh hai ki main yeh shaadi ke liye ready nahi thaa…bas aise hi bina soche decision le liya….aur ab bhi shayad aisa hi feel kar raha hoon…

 **Purvi:** nahi Daya…aap aise mat boliye..main intezaar kar sakti hoon…bas..bas mujhe thoda pyaar, aapka dhyaan chahiye…main aapko khonaa nahi chahti..she starts crying. Daya feels bad and comes closer to her and hugs her. Purvi is unsure to hug him back.

 **Daya:** Sorry Purvi..maine tumhara dil dukhaya..tum bahut achi ho…sach me…main aaj se poori koshish karoonga…promise…ek smile de do please..he asks her nicely. Purvi cannot refuse and she gives a sweet smile.

 **Rajat and Shreya**

Rajat is working on his laptop since early morning. Shreya makes coffee for both and gets inside Rajat's room.

 **Shreya:** Good morning Rajat..maine coffee banayi hai.

Rajat takes his coffee quietly and looks back at his screen.

 **Shreya:** Rajat…mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai..please meri taraf dekho.. Rajat turns his chair and sips coffee.

 **Shreya:** Look…I am sorry..kal raat ke liye..you are right..hame hamare rishte ko sudhaarna chahiye..aage badhnaa chahiye…toh kya hum aaj sham ko movie dekhne jaate hai…meri treat..

 **Rajat (smiles):** Sure…kaunsi movie? English ya hindi?

 **Shreya:** tumhe terminator dekhni hai? Mujhe bahut pasand hai…

 **Rajat:** Thank god….tumhe bhi aisi movies pasand hai…action waali..main tickets book karta hoon..tum time pe aa jaana..

 **Evening- movie theatre**

Daya has planned to take Purvi out to a movie. Purvi takes extra care to get ready. She is all happy and singing and looks very beautiful. She reaches the theatre early and eagerly awaits Daya. Meanwhile unknown to her, some feet away Rajat is impatiently checking his watch and running his fingers through his hair.

Daya looks at the time and shuts his computer and quickly makes his way to the entrance of the bureau. He sees Shreya running out too. They come face to face and stand still. Daya gets a phone, its ACP. He talks to him, Shreya moves out.

He keeps the phone down with a disappointed look and runs behind Shreya.

 _ **Ohh..so both couples are trying to resolve differences and improve their married life..What happens next? Keep on reading..next chap some cute Dareya and Rajvi moments..**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Daya:** Shreya..Shreya ..ek min…ACP sir ka phone aaya abhi..Shaher ke mashoor bank – RGB bank me 3 logon ne hamla bol diya hai..aur bank ke logon ko hostage banaya hai.. hame fauran wahan jaana hoga..Nikhil, Abhijit aur Vineet bhi pahunch rahe hai..

 **Shreya (face fall):** Kya…magar main toh abhi Rajat ke saath… Daya looks up..

 **Daya:** Dekho Shreya..maine bhi Purvi ke saath plan banaya tha..magar hum kya kar sakte hai..please jaldi chalo..Situation bigad rahi hai..

Shreya and Daya both get into action mode and quickly check their guns and Bluetooth and leave the bureau. On the way they inform both Rajat and Purvi about the new development.

Rajat and Purvi get dissapointed and make their way back with a heavy heart. They are walking from the opposite directions and bump into each other.

 **Rajat:** Oh Sorry Ma'm…my mistake…arre…Purvi tum yahan?

 **Purvi (rubbing her head):** Ouchh…koi baat nahi…Rajat! tum?

 **Rajat:** haan..Shreya ke saath film dekhne aaya tha..magar who nahi aa rahi hai ab…kuch kaam aa gaya hai..tum yahan? Akeli ho ya Daya sir ka intezaar kar rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** main bhi picture dekhne aayi thi Daya ke saath…lagta hai Shreya aur Daya saath me gaye hai..case ke liye..waise Shreya ne kuch bataya..kya case hai?

 **Rajat:** nahi bahut jaldi me thi..sirf itna bataya…important case hai..

 **Purvi:** Toh..tum ghar jaa rahe ho?

 **Rajat:** Haan…kya karoon..

 **Purvi (sad):** Pata hai…shaadi ke baad pehli baar movie dekhne aayi thi aaj…kitne dino ke baad main aaj khush thi…

 **Rajat:** Hmm..main bhi bahut ache mood me tha..he looks at Purvi's sad and small face. He feels bad for her.

 **Rajat:** Purvi…tumhe movie dekhni hai? ...mere paas 2 tickets hai..magar English movie hai…Terminator..

 **Purvi (smiling, getting excited):** chalega…chalo..jaldi popcorn aur cold drinks lete hai..meri treat!

Purvi and Rajat go to watch the movie. They sit next to each other and enjoy the movie. They laugh and chat and have a relaxed time together.

 **Bank hostage situation**

The CID team reaches and surrounds the place. On one hand Abhijit is holding talks with the robbers asking safe passage for the people inside the bank, on the other hand Daya, Shreya, Nikhil and Vineet spread out and slowly try to get in through the fire exit one by one.

They all manage to slip in un-noticed and hide at strategic places. They assess that there are 3 robbers with three guns. Daya maintains eye –contact with the team and they follow his directions. Daya asks Abhijit to keep the robbers engaged in talks while they get closer.

One small child sees Shreya hiding and gets scared seeing the gun in her hands. He starts crying and the robbers get alerted. The baby points at Shreya's hiding place and one of the robbers goes to check. Daya warns Shreya in time and she manages to kick the man's gun away. A gun fight starts and Daya asks Nikhil and Vineet to take advantage and get the people out to safety through the fire exit. They take charge and get the people out.

Abhijit gets inside the bank and engages in gunfight with Daya and Shreya. They manage to get an upper hand, and the people get vacated safely. One of the robber aims for Daya's head and Shreya screams Daya's name and gets in between. Luckily the bullet just grazes her and she bleeds a little. Daya in his anger beats the robber mercilessly.

Abhijit, Nikhil and Vineet manage to catch the robbers while Daya takes Shreya away to his car. He drives her soon to a doctor all the while his heart is in his mouth. Daya anxiously paces up and down outside while the doctor bandages Shreya's arm.

 **Daya:** Doctor, Shreya..Shreya theekh toh hai naa..usse zyaada dard toh nahi hai naa?

 **Doctor:** Relax..aap toh patient se bhi zyaada tension le rahe hai…who theekh hai..its a minor wound. 2-3 days me bandage bhi nikal jayega..you can see her now..aur 2 ghante me ghar le ke jaa sakte hai..

Daya wipes his tears and thanks God and goes inside.

 **Daya:** Shreya…tumne darra diya aaj mujhe…kaisi ho? Zyaada dard toh nahi hai naa..

 **Shreya:** Main theekh hoon Daya….aap theekh hai?

 **Daya (sits near her and with tears):** tumne aisa kyun kiya..apni jaan khatre me kyun daali..agar aaj tumhe kuch ho jaata toh..he chokes..

 **Shreya (tears):** main bhi yahi keh sakti hoon Daya..agar aap ko kuch ho jaata toh..

They both look at each other, their eyes speak about the love they still have for each other.

 **Daya:** Shreya…kya..kya hum phirse dost ban sakte hai?

 **Shreya (immediately):** Haan Daya…main bhi yahi kehne waali thi…Friends?

 **Movie theatre:**

Rajat and Purvi are eating at a joint after the movie. They enjoy each other's company.

 **Purvi:** Rajat..hum dono ne toh enjoy kar liya..magar socho naa..Daya aur Shreya toh case me uljhe hai..hame unke liye kuch karna chahiye…I mean jab who ghar pe aaj aaye..toh kuch surprise..

 **Rajat:** Arre waah..super idea hai..waise kya surprise kar sakte hai? Mujhe toh yeh sab nahi aata

 **Purvi:** main toh Daya ke liye unka favorite matar paneer banaoongi…maine 2-3 baar recipe try ki..pichli baar achi bani thi..

 **Rajat:** Tum toh khaana bana logi… mera kya..kuch socho..ladkiyon ko kaise khush karte hain…

 **Purvi:** Tum bilkul buddhu ho….hmmmmm….kyun na tum Shreya ke liye ek gift lekar jaoo..

 **Rajat:** gift? Kya gift karoon? Mujhe toh yeh bhi nahi pata use kya pasand hai…

 **Purvi:** hmmm…mere hisaab se…tum Shreya ko…ek watch gift karo…who zaroor use karegi..

Purvi takes Rajat to a watch shop in the mall and spends a lot of time selecting a watch for Shreya. He likes her choice and pays for the watch. They both get in his car and he proceeds to drop Purvi, when she hands him another small box.

 **Rajat:** yeh kya hai?

 **Purvi:** yeh mere taraf se tumhare liye..chota sa gift…tumne meri uss din madad ki naa..aur mujhe khushi hai ek purane dost se mulaqat ho gayi…

He opens the box, there is a beautiful keychain with the letter –R and a small thank you card. He likes it and immediately replaces his current keychain with this new one.

Daya takes Shreya to her house. They ring the bell, but Rajat doesn't open the door. Shreya uses her keys to enter the house. Daya makes her lie down on the bed and gets her water to sip. Soon they hear the keys to the main door and Rajat enters the house to see lights on. He makes his way inside and is surprised to see Shreya and Daya together.

 **Rajat:** Shreya…kya hua tumhe? Tumhare haath me yeh bandage?

 **Daya:** Hi Mr Rajat..ghabrao mat..woh bas zara si chot lagi hai…goli choo ke nikli hai..2-3 din me theekh ho jayegi..

 **Rajat (shocked):** Goli? My god..Shreya….yeh kya keh rahe hai?

 **Shreya:** relax Rajat..yeh meri duty ka ek hissa hai..ho jaata hai kabhi kabhi..Daya hai naa..yeh mujhe kabhi kuch hone nahi denge..She looks at Daya with a smile.

 **Rajat:** Thank you Daya Sir..aapne aaj meri biwi ki jaan bacha li..

 **Daya (stiffens on hearing biwi):** Thanks mat kahiye..Shreya meri ja…I mean bahut purani dost hai..hamara kaafi acha relation hai..aur waise bhi aaj isne meri jaan bacha li…

 **Shreya:** Aapne iske pehle kitni baar meri jaan bachayi hai Daya..she says this softly. They both look at each other…

 **Rajat:** yeh kitni achi baat hai…hum chaaro ko kabhi saath me kahin bahar jaana chahiye..

 **Daya:** mujhe der ho rahi hai..Purvi ghar pe akeli hogi..Bye..

 **Daya house**

Daya enters the house to wonderful aroma of his favorite dish – Mattar Paneer. He sniffs his way to the kitchen, where Purvi is humming a song and setting the dinner table. Daya coughs and she turns to look at him. Her face breaks into a huge smile on seeing him.

 **Purvi:** Arre..aap aa gaye..aapka case solve ho gaya?

 **Daya:** Haan…bahut muskhil thaa..aaj toh main marte marte bacha hoon.

Purvi gets worried and comes closer.

 **Purvi:** Kya? Marte marte? Aap…aap baithiye naa..aapko kahin chot toh nahi aayi naa..aap doctor ke paas gaye the? Aap theekh hai naa…

 **Daya:** Arre..arre..dheere…maine kaha na..main bach gaya..Shreya ne meri jaan bachayi..magar usse thodi chot lag gayi..

 **Purvi (concerned):** Kya? Chot? Who theekh hai? Kaunse hospital me hai..main milna chahti hoon usse..abhi chal sakte hai kya?

 **Daya:** who theekh hai..halki si chot hai..main khud usse doctor ke paas le gaya tha..ab who ghar pe aaram kar rahi hai..

Purvi goes to the God's pictures and prays immediately.

 **Purvi:** aap fresh ho jayiye…khaana ready hai..

Purvi is secretly excited because she has hid from Daya that she is learning cooking on her own. This is the first time she is serving his favorite dish after multiple attempts. She feels maybe she can win Daya's heart with her cooking.

Daya comes to the dining table and Purvi serves him dinner. Daya takes a bite of the food and Purvi looks at him hopefully..

 **Purvi:** Sabji kaisi bani hai?

 **Daya:** Waaah…ekdum kamaal hai…sach me..aaj toh Sheetal aunty (their neighbor who runs catering) ne bahut tasty khaana banaya hai..waah..

 **Purvi (sad):** Daya…aaj khaana maine banaya hai….

 **Daya (looks at Purvi and then laughs):** tum bhi na Purvi…mazzak kar rahi ho…kal tak toh ro rahi thi..mujhe khaana banana nahi aata…itni jaldi master chef ban gayi? Hahahaha..

 **Purvi (feels bad, but smiles):** Haan…aapne toh mujhe pakad liya..

 **Daya:** Purvi..main criminals ko 5 min me pakad sakta hoon..tum kya ho?

Later, Purvi comes to say him goodnight

 **Purvi:** Goodnight Daya..

 **Daya:** Goodnight..arre suno Purvi..tum Shreya se kal milne jaa rahi ho na..main bhi chalta hoon…acha matter paneer bachi hai kya..Shreya ki favorite hai…he has a beautiful smile on his face. He just remembered how they both would always order mutter paneer everytime they went out to eat with the team.

 **Next morning, Rajat house:**

 **Rajat:** Arre…Daya Sir, Purvi..what a pleasant surprise..aayiye naa..

They both step in and go and see Shreya, who is already up and getting ready to go to bureau.

 **Daya:** yeh kya Shreya..abhi tak bandage hai..aur tum bureau jaane ki tayaari kar rahi ho?

 **Shreya:** Arre…Daya…mera matlab Daya Sir..aap itni subah subah…Arre Purvi..tum bhi aayi ho..

 **Purvi:** main kaise nahi aati…tumhe thanks jo kehna thaa..tumne mere Daya ki jaan bachayi hai..Thank you Shreya..

 **Shreya:** Arre Purvi…thanks kyun keh rahi ho…Daya mere bhi toh….(she takes a pause)…Sir hai..dost hai..aap log baitho..main coffee banati hoon..

 **Purvi:** nahi…tum baitho….main banati hoon..sabke liye coffee…

 **Rajat:** Tum coffee bana leti ho? He jokes..

 **Purvi:** Haan haan..main bana sakti hoon…oh main bhool gayi…Daya ne kaha Shreya ko matter paneer bahut pasand hai…toh main le aayi hoon..kahan rakhoon?

 **Shreya:** Arre waah..thanks Purvi..toh tum khaana bhi acha bana leti ho kya?

 **Daya:** who coffee bana leti hai..yehi bahut badi baat hai…waise yeh hamari neghbour aunty ne banaya hai…tumhe bahut pasand aayega Shreya..

 **Rajat (looks at Purvi):** Chalo..kitchen me chalo…main coffee banata hoon..tum yeh sabji fridge me rakh dena

Rajat and Purvi go to the kitchen.

 **Purvi:** Rajat…tumne Shreya ko gift di?

 **Rajat:** kal mauka nahi mila mujhe….ghar aate hi Shreya ko aise dekhkar darr gaya…

 **Purvi:** toh ab de do…. Kiss cheez ka intezaar kar rahe ho…koi muhurat hai kya? Tum naa..bilkul darpok ho..tumhari biwi CID officer hai aur tum bheegi billi…

 **Rajat (joining his hands):** meri maaa…theekh hai..tum yeh coffee banao..main gift leke aata hoon..waise ek baat batao..tum toh kal khud khaana banana waali thi naa..phir yeh aunty se kyun liya?

 **Purvi (sad, but covering up):** meri baat chodo..tum jaaoo gift leke aaoo..main yeh sab ready karti hoon..

Rajat goes to his room and takes the gift and hides it behind his back and goes to Shreya's room. Purvi gets 4 cups of coffee and nudges Rajat to go inside and gift Shreya.

Rajat clears his throat and slowly takes out the gift when Daya takes out Shreya's watch from his pocket and hands it to Shreya.

 **Daya:** yeh tumhari watch…kal who nurse ne mujhe di thi..mujhe yaad hi nahi thaa…

 **Shreya (happy):** Ohh thankyou….Rajat tumhe pata hai…yeh watch bahut special hai mere liye..yeh watch mujhe Daya ne gift ki thi..jab maine CID ke ek mission me bahut acha kaam kiya tha..yaad hai aapko Daya?

 **Daya (smiling):** haan of course..tum ho hi sabse brave..tumhe yaad hai..tumne kya kaha thaa..

 **Shreya (looking into his eyes):** haan…maine kaha thaa…iss watch ko main kabhi nahi utaaroongi…hamesha apne haathon me rakhoongi..aur tabse maine isse kabhi nahi utaara…Thank you daya…sir…

Rajat looks at Purvi and keeps the gift back. Purvi feels bad for him. They take leave.

In the afternoon, Purvi gets a message on her phone..

 **Rajat:** Mattar paneer bahut tasty bana tha..tum toh masterchef ban gayi….

Purvi gets surprised that Rajat recognized that she had cooked it.

 **Purvi:** thanks…tumhe kaise pata chala maine banaya hai?

 **Rajat:** bhool gayi..maine tumhare haath ka maggi khaaya pehchaan gaya…

 **Purvi:** achaaa…thanks Rajat….waise main bahut sad ho gayi..woh gift waala idea flop ho gaya..

 **Rajat:** koi baat nahi….mujhe pata hai..tum zaroor koi naya idea dhoondh logi…

They continue chatting with each other. They fall into a habit of chatting or talking with each other everyday. They both become best of friends over the coming months.

On the other hand, Daya and Shreya rekindle their old friendship and now are practically together in the bureau for most of the time. They are so happy in their friendship that they make no real efforts to get closer to their life partners.


	8. Chapter 8

Rajat and Purvi have been too patient but as the months pass by, they are slowly getting frustrated and feel neglected by their spouses. Rajat faces difficulty in his business as his friends quit and take lucrative job offers. He has to now work alone and cannot handle the pressure. He tries talking about his problems with Shreya, but she canot understand it and compares it with other severe problems in her work life.

One afternoon he is sitting dejected in his room staring at his laptop. Just 20 min before he had a meeting with a client who has given him just another day to submit his project. He feels his dreams, aspirations crashing before his eyes. He had asked 2 years from his father to prove himself. His time was running out, he would have no choice but to join his father's business back.

He is thinking about all this and feels he needs to speak to someone. He calls Shreya.

 **Shreya:** Hello Rajat...woh tumhari meeting kaisi thi? Kuch baat bani?

 **Rajat (dejected):** Nahi Shreya..its bad news..client ne mujhe sirf ek din aur diya hai…I think its over..mere Dad jeet gaye…mujhe jald unko join karna hoga…Shreya kya tum please yahan aa sakti ho..I.. I need to talk…I am feeling all alone…

 **Shreya:** Rajat.. upset mat ho…waise bhi tumhare Dad ke business ko ek na ek din tumhe hi sambhalna hai naa…acha..listen…I am sorry..but DCP aaye huye hai..main zyaada baat nahi kar sakti..i have to go now..Bye..

He shuts the mobile and sighs. His phone rings again. He feels its Shreya.

 **Rajat:** Shreya.…tum yahan aa rahi ho? Please..i need you.

 **Purvi:** Shreya nahi...main Purvi…kya baat hai..tum..tum bahut udaas lag rahe ho…sab theekh hai naa..woh tumhari meeting..

 **Rajat (irritated, rude):** Purvi..main iss waqt ache mood me nahi hoon..isliye baat nahi karna chahta..bye..he keeps the phone down.

30 mins later, Rajat hears continuous ringing of his doorbell. He wakes up and realizes he slept on the chair itself. He wonders who it will be at this time of the day…

 **Rajat:** aaya..aaya…

He opens the door and is surprised to see Purvi. She rushes inside.

 **Rajat (surprised):** Purvi…tum? Koi problem ho gayi kya?

 **Purvi (breathless):** sorry…..lekin mujhse raha nahi gaya…tum itne pareshan lag rahe the…mujhe laga tumne khaana nahi khaaya hoga…isliye main khaana bhi laayi hoon…dekho tum mujhpe baadme gussa karna..ji bhar ke daat lenaa..mujhse chaho toh baat bhi mat karna..lekin please pehle kuch khaalo…dekho meethe me halwa laayi hoon..achi bani hai..bolo…bolo naa..abhi khaana khaaoge naa…bolte kyun nahi?

Rajat smiles at her continuous banter and agrees to eat lunch. Later, Purvi makes coffee for both of them and takes it to his room.

 **Rajat:** Thanks Purvi…sorry..maine tumse rudely baat ki…main bahut pareshaan tha..

 **Purvi:** tumhari meeting theekh nahi gayi kya?

Rajat explains everything, Purvi listens quietly.

 **Rajat:** shayad mujhe ab sab kuch bandh karna hoga..shayad dad ko phir se join karna hoga….

 **Purvi:** tumhare project me problem kya hai?

 **Rajat:** Thanks Purvi..tumne mujhe patiently sunaa..yehi mere liye bahut badi help hai..tum kya karogi mere project ke bare me jaan ke..

 **Purvi:** batao toh sahi..kabhi kabhi problems share karte huye apne aap solution nikal aata hai..batao naa..nahi toh apna laptop laao..main khud hi dekh leti hoon…she picks his laptop and starts going through the files that are open.

 **Rajat:** chodo..tumhe kuch samajh nahi aayega…he sees Purvi ging through the files, she grabs a pen and paper and is noting something.

 **Purvi:** tumhare baaki error logs kahan hai?

Rajat is surprised to hear computer talk from Purvi's mouth. He points out his files. She starts going through the logs and to Rajat's surprise checks his code and starts making corrections. She works on the code diligently for 2 hours or more and Rajat looks at her open mouthed at the speed with which her fingers fly on the laptop.

 **Purvi (happy):** done…tum check karo..tumhari problem solved…you are welcome…

Rajat looks at the code and the output in astonishment. Truly, Purvi has solved his problem. It works fine now.

 **Rajat(open mouth):** Purvi..tum…yeh…tumne yeh kaise kiya…main iss code ko leke 20 din se pareshaan tha…

 **Purvi:** Rajat..tumhare code me command # 15 and 27 me syntax error tha jiske wajeh se command # 25 se error messages aa rahe the..maine us syntax ko fix kiya, debug mode on..problem solved !

Rajat checks it and realizes Purvi is correct.

 **Rajat:** tumhe kaise pata yeh sab? Yeh toh bahut complex code tha..

 **Purvi:** Please…Rajat..yeh mere engineering project ka hissa thaa..

 **Rajat:** Engineering? Tum toh NGO me….sorry..maine kabhi theekh se poocha nahi..tumne engineering ki hai?

 **Purvi (putting her hands on her hips):** Kyaa?…..for your information..Main Computer engineer hoon India ke topmost engineering college – Imperial college se….aur haan..final year gold medalist bhi..

 **Rajat(shocked):** Kya..toh tumne koi achi job kyun nahi ki..tum toh kamaal ki programmer ho yaar…

 **Purvi:** mujhe yeh job wob..tension yeh sab nahi chahiye thaa...mujhe engineering ki padhai achi lagi..magar yeh corporate life me jaane ka koi iraada nahi thaa..main khush thi NGO me kaam karke…chote masoom bacho ke saath..jaante ho..main unko computer sikhaati thi..unke liye tarah tarah ke online games, teaching aids banati thi…

 **Rajat:** Wow Purvi…tum sach me bahut acha kaam kar rahi thi..toh ab kyun time waste kar rahi ho…tum koi NGO phir se kyun nahi join kar leti?

 **Purvi:** maine koshish ki…magar yahan aisa koi NGO nahi hai….aur phir…mujhe mera ghar bhi toh sambhalna hai….Daya ka dil jeetna hai….unke saath waise hi bahut kam time milta hai..

 **Rajat (smiles):** Tum Daya Sir se bahut pyaar karti ho naa….sach me who kitne lucky hai…tum unki wife ho..arre itna udaas kyun ho?

 **Purvi:** Tumhe lagta hai main achi hoon? Magar mujhe lagta hai..shayad main unke layak nahi hoon…Rajat…bahut dino se ek baat mere dil me hai…main..nahi..nahi…main tumse nahi keh sakti…

 **Rajat(concerned):** Purvi…kya baat hai..dekho tum mujhe bata sakti ho..main kisi aur se nahi kahoonga…tumhi ne abhi kaha naa…problems share karte hai toh solution nikal aata hai…

 **Purvi (tears):** Rajat..mujhe lagta hai…Daya..Daya mujhse khush nahi hai….maine kayi baar unse puchaa…magar …magar who mujhe kuch batate nahi hai….main kya karoon….she starts sobbing..

 **Rajat:** Purvi..Purvi..shhhh..shaant ho jaao…tumhe kuch galat fehmi huyi hai…shayad who bahut busy hai….isliye tumhe time nahi de paa rahe hai..Shreya ko hi dekh lo…who bhi bahut busy rehti hai…main ro raha hoon kya? Thoda time do Purvi…

 **Purvi (still crying):** Nahi Rajat..baat kuch aur hai…jabse hamari shaadi huyi hai..Daya mujhse alag alag rehte hai..pehle mujhe laga ki shayad arranged marriage hai..hum ek doosre ko jaante nahi hai..isliye.. yeh sab…magar itna waqt beet gaya hai..main unke jitna kareeb jaane ki koshish karti hoon who mujhe thukra dete hai…kya mujh me kuch kami hai…bolo…

 **Rajat (holds her face):** Kisne kaha tum me kuch kami hai….tum dil ki kitni achi ho….sabka kitna khayal rakhti ho….tum sabko khush karti ho…tumse acha dost kisi ko nahi mil sakta….

They both look into each others eyes. Their friendship is giving them more peace than their marriage.

 **Purvi:** Rajat…main tumse ek baat puchoo…tum…tum bura toh nahi manoge naa..

 **Rajat:** Nahi purvi…tum meri best friend ho…tumhe poora haq hai…

 **Purvi:** Kya…Shreya..Shreya bhi tumse utna hi pyaar karti hai..jitna tum usse karte ho?

 **Rajat (lowers his eyes):** Aisa…aise kyun puch rahi ho..hum dono…hum dono bahut khush hai..ek..ek doosre ke saath..

 **Purvi:** Tum mujhse jhooth mat bolo…maine tumhari aankhon me wahi dard dekha hai….sach sach batao..

 **Rajat (sighs):** …main nahi jaanta…Shreya aur main saath hai..magar phir bhi saath nahi…mujhe samajh me nahi aata…main bhi Shreya ke kareeb jaane ki koshish karta hoon..magar pata nahi..woh mujhse khul ke kuch bolti nahi hai..main…aur Shreya…shaadi ke baad se hi alag alag..kamre me..he feels ashamed..

 **Purvi (sad and shocked):** Kya? Tum bhi…main..aur Daya bhi…

Rajat and Purvi look at each other in shock. Their lives are same. They face the same rejection in love.

 **Purvi:** Kya yeh kabhi theekh hoga? Kya hame hamara pyaar milega?

 **Rajat:** pata nahi Purvi….aaj kal main isi ke baare me soch raha hoon…

 **Purvi:** mujhe lagta hai..shayad Daya ne..shayad jaldi me mujhse shaadi ki hai..shayad unki pasand koi aur thi..koi majboori thi..jo mujhe…

 **Rajat:** aisa kyun keh rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** tumhe yaad hai CID team ki party? Uss raat Daya ne bahut pii rakhi thi…maine unki baate suni Abhijit sir ke saath…who nashe me kisi aur ladki ka naam le rahe the..maine theekh se uska naam nahi suna …aur mujhe wahan dekhte hi Abhijit sir bahut darr gaye…aur mujhse bahut jhoooth bola uss din..

 **Rajat:** toh tumne poocha kabhi unse..

 **Purvi (looks at Rajat with fear):** Nahi..meri himmat nahi huyi…sach boloon main sunna hi nahi chahti hoon..magar jaise jaise din beet rahe hai..ek ajeeb sa darr laga hai mann me…Daya mujhe chodd denge….aur agar aisa hua..main toot jaoongi…..main phir se haar jaoongi…Maa…meri maa bhi mujhe chod ke chali gayi bachpan me kisi aur ke liye..aur ab Daya bhi…main..main bahut buri hoon...she starts sobbing..

Rajat feels bad for her. He tries to comfort her by hugging her. She feels safe in that friendly hug.

 **Rajat:** Nahi Purvi….aisa kuch nahi hoga…main hoon naa…sab theekh ho jayega….

 **Purvi:** Rajat..tum toh mujhe nahi chodke jaooge naa….tum mere ..sabse ache dost ho..

 **Rajat:** nahi Purvi..main kabhi nahi chodd ke jaoonga ..aur tum bhi please mujhe kabhi mat choddna….ek tum hi ho jo mujhe samajhti ho…tumse baat karke mera mann halka ho jaata hai…

They both stay in that hug for some time. Rajat's mobile rings and they both come back to their senses. They feel awkward.

 **Rajat:** Hello Sir…he talks to his client. Purvi goes to the bathroom to wash her face. She comes out to see Rajat all excited and happy.

 **Purvi:** Rajat….kya baat hai…tum bahut khush lag rahe ho..

 **Rajat:** haan Purvi..pata hai..kal ke meeting me mere client ka overseas partner bhi aa raha hai….aur unn dono ko yeh software pasand aaya…toh mujhe kuch aur contracts milenge..

 **Purvi (happy):** wow..Rajat..yeh toh sach me…bahut badi news hai…tumne Shreya ko bataya..

 **Rajat (quiet):** Main baadme bata doonga..woh busy hai..ek request karoon Purvi tumse..

 **Purvi (fake anger):** haan..ab mujhse permission maangoge..tum toh bade businessman ban gaye….

 **Rajat:** Purvi…meri baat toh suno..tumne aaj meri code me help ki..kya tum kal meeting me mere saath aaogi? I think tum unpe acha impression jama sakti ho..apne technical knowledge ke saath..

 **Purvi (stammering):** Kya?..main…meeting..tum….tum paagal ho gaye ho..mujhse nahi hoga..main jaa rahi hoon..bye..

 **Rajat:** haan theekh hai jaoo..tum toh school time se hi darpok ho…yaad hai hamare Green house ne tumhare Blue house ki kya haalat ki thi..debate me….

 **Purvi (stops and comes back):** Kya kaha? Tum bhool gaye….meri Blue house ke members ne inter school debate championship jeeti thi..woh bhi main uss team ki captain thi aur 2 gold medals mujhe mile the..

 **Rajat:** Main nahi manta..tum ne cheating ki hogi…..continously baaten karke shayad judges ka sar ghuma diya hoga…himmat hai toh kal presentation karo mere saath..main tumhe sikhata hoon..debate aur presentation kisse kehte hai..challenge…

 **Purvi:** Challenge!…okay…toh chalo..abhi main ek shaandaar powerpoint presentation banaake …tumhari chutti karti hoon..

She sits back on his laptop and starts reading his files and documents to make a presentation. 5 mins later she realizes how he has tricked her into saying yes to the meeting. She looks at Rajat and they both start laughing.

 _ **So Purvi has managed to figure out what could possibly be wrong in her relation with Daya. Will Rajat too realise something...These two are strengthening their friendship. What about Daya and Shreya...Read on next chapters**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Daya and Shreya**

It's almost 3'o'clock and Daya has just returned to the bureau all covered in sweat. He and Pankaj were out solving a case. Pankaj straightaway goes to the cafeteria to have lunch. Daya sits on his chair and closes his eyes for 2 mins. He wakes up and starts his computer to update case details. The bureau is empty as most people are either having lunch or are out for cases.

Shreya walks inside and sees Daya in front of computer. She has just seen Pankaj in cafeteria so she realizes Daya has just come and not had his lunch.

 **Shreya (clears her throat):** Good afternoon Sir…aaj upwaas hai?

 **Daya (busy):** hmm..kya..nahi…bas 5 min

 **Shreya:** aapka 5 min main jaanti hoon..abhi chaliye…khaa lijiye..

 **Daya:** Shrey (he used to call that in friendship)..kyun pareshaan kar rahi hoo..

Shreya gets stunned to hear that pet name again. She goes away from that place. Daya looks up and sighs as he realizes she has left.

5 min later, daya finds a hand close to his mouth with food. He spontaneously eats it and works on the computer. Shreya feeds him food lovingly from the plate, he eats it quietly. He chokes and Shreya pats his back and gives him water. Their eyes meet and they continue to stare at each other. She snaps out and prepares to go with the empty plate.

 **Daya:** Shreya…ek min..thank you…

 **Shreya:** Shrey se itni jaldi Shreya? Itne formal..ab toh hum dost hai naa

 **Daya (smiles):** Thanks Shrey…

Shreya leaves the room with a shy smile. Abhijit witnesses this small exchange between them both and presses his forehead in worry.

In the evening, Shreya and Daya pair up to investigate a case. It's a hot day, Shreya presses her forehead. Daya sees her and realizes she has a headache.

 **Daya:** Shrey..ek coffee ho jaye..mere sar me dard ho raha hai…

They both enter a coffee shop and both remember they had come to this place before also. Daya selects the same table they had sat before. They order two coffees and some sandwiches to eat.

 **Daya:** bahut dard ho raha hai kya?

 **Shreya:** aapko kaise pata? Mujhe headache ho raha hai..

 **Daya:** Main tumhari har choti baat samajhta hoon..

 **Shreya:** Main bhi jaanti hoon..aapke sar me dard nahi hai..mere liye yeh sab drama..

They both laugh and tears come in their eyes realizing how well they know each other.

 **Daya:** Shrey…tum kaisi ho? Rajat…Rajat ke saath khush ho naa..

 **Shreya (fake smile):** Haan….Rajat acha hai..main khush hoon? Aur aap?

 **Daya (stiffens):** Mujhe kya kami hai…main bhi khush hoon..

 **Shreya:** aapko jhooth bolna nahi aata Daya..kya baat hai..Purvi…Purvi theekh toh hai naa…

 **Daya (sighs):** main kya batoo..Purvi achi hai..magar..pata nahi..main..jaane do…

 **Shreya (keeps one hand on his):** Daya…kya baat hai…mujhse nahi kahoge? Ab toh hum friends hai na phir se..pehle har baat kitne khul ke kehte the..aaj kyun hichkicha rahe ho..

 **Daya (looks into her eyes with pain):** Main aur Purvi…kuch theekh nahi hai…who bechari mujhe khush rakhne ki koshish karti hai…magar..main..usse …pata nahi..kya wajah hai..main usse apni biwi apna life partner nahi maan paa raha hoon….main jaanta hoon..main uska bahut dil dukhaa raha hoon..magar ..kya karoon kuch samajh nahi aa raha..

 **Shreya (tears flowing from her eyes):** Daya..aap bhi ghut ghut ke jee rahe hai..main bhi…Rajat bahut acha hai magar shayad hum dono ek doosre ke liye nahi bane hai…main har pal ek dikhaava kar rahi hoon…

 **Daya:** Shrey…mat ro..sab theekh ho jayega..he holds her cheek. Shreya feels nice at this touch. She holds his hands with hers. They both get lost in each others eyes and feel nice at the touch. The waiter interrupts them with their food. The quickly finish it and leave the place.

Shreya reaches home and enters the house using her keys. She hears sounds of argument and laughter from Rajat's study room and goes slowly to check. She sees Purvi sitting on the chair in front of the computer typing something and Rajat leaning closely and checking the screen. They both are having a good time. Shreya feels odd seeing their closeness. She announces her presence by calling out Rajat's name.

 **Rajat:** Arre Shreya..tum kab aayi..sorry hum dono presentation me itna busy the…mera dhyaan nahi tha..

 **Shreya:** main bas abhi aayi..Purvi tumhe der nahi ho rahi hai? Daya sir ghar pahunchte honge..

 **Purvi:** Oh no…maine toh time ke taraf dekha bhi nahi..mujhe toh khaana bhi banana hai…Rajat…bas 2 slides baaki hai..tum sambhaloge naa….main chalti hoon..Bye Shreya..Bye Rajat…

 **Rajat:** Arre..thehro..main tumhe chodd deta hoon..Shreya main bas abhi aaya…chalo Purvi…

 **Shreya (getting angry):** Rajat, mujhe bhi market jaana hai..ghar ka kuch samaan lene..Purvi tum auto pakad sakti ho naa..

 **Purvi:** Haan of course..Rajat tum rehne do..main chali jaoongi..bye

Rajat looks at Shreya, she looks a bit irritated.

 **Rajat:** Kya baat hai Shreya..upset lag rahi ho?

 **Shreya:** Kuch nahi..Purvi yahan kya kar rahi thi?

 **Rajat:** Who dopahar ko mere liye khaana leke aayi thi..main bahut upset thaa…usse baat karke mujhe bahut acha laga..tum jaanti ho…Purvi computer engineer hai….kamaal ki programmer bhi..usne mere code ke issue ko 2 ghante me solve kar diya..aur kal ki meeting ke preparations me help kar rahi thi…bahut sweet hai who..

Shreya walks into her room and slams the door. Rajat cannot understand why she is upset.

Purvi reaches home to find Daya in kitchen searching for something to eat.

 **Purvi:** Daya..aaj aap jaldi aa gaye…aap baithiye main coffee banati hoon…

 **Daya:** kahan thi tum? Main kabse phone try kar raha hoon…tumne uthaya kyun hai?

 **Purvi:** Who..phone..silent pe thaa..sorry..main Rajat se milne gayi thi…..woh ..uska mood thoda kharab thaa..uski business ki important meeting hai kal..jaante hai..aaj maine kitne dino ke baad programming ki..Rajat..Rajat ka mooh khulla ka khulla reh gaya….woh toh itna khush ho gaya..usne kal uske meeting me saath rehne ko kaha hai…main..main kal jaaon Daya? Aapko..aapko problem toh nahi hogi naa..

 **Daya:** mujhe kya problem hogi..lekin aayinda se time pe ghar waapas aana…mujhe bahut bhookh lagi hai..kuch khaane ke liye dogi please?

Purvi rushes inside the kitchen. For some strange reason, Daya feels uneasy with Rajat and Purvi's friendship.

Next day morning Rajat is nervous about his meeting. Shreya sees this and decides to cheer him up.

 **Shreya:** Rajat, best of luck..main jaanti hoon..aaj bahut important din hai….tum himmat rakhna…dekho agar kuch gadbad ho bhi gayi..tumhare dad ka business toh hai hi naa…isliye zyaada pressure mat lena..

 **Rajat:** Thanks Shreya…main thoda nervous hoon magar mujhe yakeen hai..sab theekh ho jayega..Aur phir..aaj Purvi bhi saath hogi…who mere unn dono doston se kaafi better hai...mujhe dad ko join nahi karna padega Shreya…He hugs Shreya. She hugs him back but gets worried.

Daya is yelling for his towel from the bathroom. Purvi is busy in the kitchen going through her notes. Finally Daya comes out and takes his towel himself. He quickly gets ready and goes to the kitchen. He sees Purvi sitting on the dining table with some papers in her hand.

 **Daya:** Purvi..Purvi….kya kar rahi ho…kabse awaaz laga raha thaa bathroom se..aur yeh kya..mera nashta nahi lagaya abhi tak..mujhe der ho rahi hai…Purviiiiiiii…

 **Purvi (getting up):** Hann..kya..sorry Daya..sorry..woh main last minute notes check rahi thi…nashta….do min abhi laga deti hoon..ready hai..

Daya has his breakfast. She is still reading the notes. He gets up to go to bureau. He reaches the door, Purvi calls him.

 **Purvi:** Daya…aap mujhe wish nahi karenge?

 **Daya:** Wish?..Oh haan..best of luck..okay bye.

Sometime later Rajat comes to pick Purvi.

 **Rajat:** Purvi jaldi karo…hame 10-15 min pehle pahunchna hai…

 **Purvi:** Haan…haan…tumne nashta kiya ? waise tum pehli baar hamaare ghar aaye ho..main abhi kuch laati hoon..

 **Rajat:** maine nashta kar liya..hame der ho rahi hai..yeh contract mil jaaye..toh main aaraam se tumhare ghar khaane pe aaonga..okay..ab chalo..

 **Purvi:** acha theekh hai..2 min ruko..bas 2 min..she runs into the kitchen.

Rajat checks his watch and is worried they shouldn't get late. He sees her coming out with a small bowl. She comes closer to him and tries to feed him something.

 **Rajat:** Yeh kya hai Purvi..chalo abhi..

 **Purvi:** Arre dahi shakkar hai….good luck ke liye..mujhe Sheetal aunty ne bataya…shagun hota hai..khaalo…maine subah pray kar liya ki tumhe success mile..

Rajat smiles and eats it. She turns to keep it, when he stops her and feeds her too.

Shreya comes to the bureau in an irritated mood. She yells at Pankaj for no reason. Abhijit and Daya see this. Daya takes Shreya to the cafeteria to cool her down.

 **Daya:** Kya baat hai Shrey..itna gussa kyun ho?

 **Shreya:** Pata nahi Daya..kal sham se..thoda upset hoon…samajh me nahi aa raha..

 **Daya:** aisa kya hua? Shrey…batao..shayad main kuch madad kar sakoon..

 **Shreya:** Daya…kaise kahoon….thoda ajeeb hai.. She takes a deep breath..kal sham jab main ghar aayi..maine dekha Rajat aur Purvi saath me kaam kar rahe the…main jaanti hoon who ache dost hai..magar mujhe yeh theekh nahi lag raha hai.. mujhe lagta hai Rajat mujhse zyaada Purvi pe bharosa karta hai….I am sorry…main..shayad..over react kar rahi hoon..

 **Daya:** Shrey..Purvi aur Rajat purane dost hai…tum galat mat samjho….sab theekh ho jayega..phir bhi main Purvi se baat karta hoon..theekh hai…ab chalo…apni cute smile de do…please..

Shreya smiles and they both leave the cafeteria.

On the other side, Purvi and Rajat are in a meeting room at the client's office. They have just finished the presentation and are waiting for the client's decision. Rajat is relaxed while Purvi is extremely nervous.

 **Purvi:** Rajat..I am sorry..maine kuch zyada toh nahi bol diya naa….woh main apne aap ko control nahi kar paayi..

 **Rajat:** Purvi..relax..tumne bahut acha presentation diya…mujhe pata hai..woh log tumse bahut impressed hai…

 **Purvi:** tumhe kaise pata? Tumne mujhe roka kyun nahi? Main toh almost jhagde pe utar aayi thi..

 **Rajat:** Purvi…maine Dad ke saath bahut saare business deals, meetings attend ki hai…main samajhta hoon body language ko….woh dono tumhe darane ki koshish kar rahe the…. But you did really well..

The client calls them in another meeting room. They are ready with their decision.

 **Shreya and Daya getting together. I hope you guys don't see them as villians. They are two confused people trying to figure out their marriages... Guys, the reviews have dipped...Please read. Thank you for people who are commenting. I love to read them...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Restaurant:**

Rajat and Purvi are celebrating their success. They have won the contract. Rajat is extremely happy and excited.

 **Rajat:** Purvi..main bata nahi sakta..main aaj kitna khush hoon…oh god…ab dekhna hum aage aage kaise aur contracts lenge….

 **Purvi:** Hum?

 **Rajat:** Haan…is success ki hakdaar tum bhi ho…..toh main chahta hoon..tum mere saath kaam karo..

 **Purvi:** Main? Business? Mujhe kuch nahi aata…

 **Rajat:** filhaal hum dono manage kar lenge…tumhe time chahiye..toh soch lo…but jawaab haan me dena..

 **Purvi:** mujhe Daya se bhi puchna hoga..acha tumne Shreya ko bataya..kya kaha usne?

 **Rajat:** maine phone kiya thaa..woh khush hai..but zyaada baat nahi ho paayi..he looks sad.

 **Purvi:** Idea..kyun na tum aaj usse ek surprise do…romantic surprise….

 **Rajat:** Romantic surprise?

Purvi gives him an idea, takes him shopping and sends him home. She prays that her friend has some good time today.

Shreya reaches home very tired. She opens the door and is surprised to see decorations and a table with a cake. Rajat comes out smiling and excitedly hugs her.

 **Rajat:** Shreya…aaj..main bahut khush hoon…bahut…main yeh khushi tumhare saath celebrate karna chahta hoon…

 **Shreya:** Wow..Rajat..yeh ..yeh sab tumne kiya? Mere liye…Congratulations Rajat! Well done…

 **Rajat:** Thanks..Shreya who maine tumhare liye kuch gift rakha hai…room me…

Shreya goes to her room and sees a box on her bed. She removes the gift wrap and there is a beautiful gown for her. She looks at Rajat..

 **Shreya:** Rajat..yeh…

 **Rajat:** Tumhe pasand aaya? Nahi aaya toh mujhe bol do..main change karva doonga…

 **Shreya:** Nahi…bahut achi hai..

 **Rajat:** Toh..tum isse pehnogi abhi..please..

Shreya nods her head and Rajat leaves the room. Shreya is in a fix. She doesn't know how to handle what will come next. Rajat has been very patient with her and this is the first time he has taken a romantic step. It's his day and she doesn't want to disappoint him. She decides to go with the flow. She gets ready…

Rajat is waiting outside when he gets a message on his mobile..Its from Purvi..

 **Purvi:** sab theekh? Main disturb toh nahi kar rahi hoon na?

 **Rajat:** haan..tum disturb kar rahi ho..Shreya ko dress pasand aaya…who change kar rahi hai..

 **Purvi:** are waah..aaj raat toh mere dost ki nikal padi…sharmaa rahe ho?

 **Rajat (blushing):** Shut up…

 **Purvi:** Acha acha..aaj mauka mat choddna..bol de naa…

 **Rajat:** Kya?

Shreya opens the door. Rajat keeps his phone on the table. He looks at her and gets lost in her beauty.

 **Rajat:** Shreya…oh my god..tum..tum bahut sundar lag rahi ho…wanna dance?

Shreya nods her head. He holds her hand, plays a romantic song on the stereo and dims the light, setting the mood. They both start dancing, Shreya tries to concentrate and looks into Rajat's eyes. She finds herself getting lost in those dark brown orbs.

Rajat gets attracted more and more to her and he slowly leans in to kiss. Shreya also closes her eyes. Their lips almost touch when the microwave oven beeps. They both open their eyes and Rajat curses softly.

 **Rajat:** uhhhhh…sorry…main abhi aaya…He goes to the kitchen.

Shreya blushes, she sees around and Rajat's phone blinks. She goes to check it casually when she sees a message from Purvi.

 **Purvi: I LOVE YOU ….** (it's the message Purvi had sent in reply to his question of Kya)

Shreya looks at the message and is filled with anger. Rajat comes in the room with a casserole.

 **Rajat:** Shreya, dinner ready hai..aao..

Shreya controls her temper and goes to eat. She manages to eat her dinner in silence and Rajat is confused at this sudden change of behavior. He chooses not to pursue the manner. He is happy that they have atleast made a start. He feels if he takes some more steps she will surely melt and they would be one soon.

Rajat comes in to say goodnight to Shreya. He sits down next to her and takes her hands in his.

 **Rajat:** Shreya..thank you..aaj tumne mere saath mere success ko celebrate kiya..it means a lot to me..

 **Shreya (smiles):** You deserve it…tumhari mehnat rang laayi..

 **Rajat:** Actually sirf meri mehnat nahi…Purvi ne ek din me sab kuch badal diya..aaj tumhe dekhna chahiye tha..usne jis confidence ke saath present kiya, saare questions ka jawaab diya..she was just too good..pata hai maine usse ek offer diya hai..mere saath kaam karne ka..dekhna hum donno saath me kya magic karte hai…are…sorry..bahut der ho gayi hai..Goodnight Shreya…

 **Shreya:** Good night Rajat..

Rajat sleeps with a smile dreaming about Shreya and their kiss that almost happened. Shreya sleeps with a new confusion – Daya or Rajat?

Daya reaches home late as he was working on a case. He sees that Purvi is sleeping with her head on the dining table. He goes near her and calls her name. She wakes up with a start.

 **Purvi:** Daya..aap..time kya hua hai? Sorry..meri aankh lag gayi..aap kapde badal lijiye..main khaana lagati hoon..

 **Daya:** maine khaana khaa liya..

 **Purvi (sad):** Ohh…aap ne khaa liya..koi baat nahi..aap ..aap yahan baithenge? Mujhe..mujhe aapse baat karni hai…

 **Daya:** Who sab choddo..tumne khaya khaana? He sees she has laid the table for two..

 **Purvi (lying):** who..maine..thoda sa khaaya tha..abhi bhook nahi hai..

Daya takes some food in plate and starts feeding her.

 **Purvi:** Daya..sach me bhook nahi hai….

 **Daya:** Purvi..mujhe pata hai..tum mera intezaar kar rahi thi..sorry maine tumhe inform nahi kiya..abhi chup chaap isse khaao..

Purvi eats the food offered by Daya. She feels a great hope in her heart and loves this moment between them.

 **Daya:** Acha bolo bhi..kya baat karni thi mujhse?

 **Purvi:** Oh haan…aaj Rajat ko who contract mil gaya….usne mujhe sabke saamne present karne ka mauka diya…who sab mujhse bahut khush the….Rajat toh saatve aasman pe thaa..usne mujhe ek offer di hai…

 **Daya:** Arre waah..Congratulations..kaisi offer?

 **Purvi:** Rajat chahta hai..main uske saath kaam karoon..uski projects me help karoon…

 **Daya (stops feeding):** hmm…aur tum?

 **Purvi:** main aapse pehle puchna chahti hoon..aapko koi aitraaz toh nahi hai naa….agar main Rajat ke saath kaam karooon toh…

 **Daya (thinking):** meri baat chodo..tum pehle batao…tum toh kabhi koi job nahi karna chahti thi naa..achanak kyun decision change kar rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** haan main job nahi karna chahti thi..magar aaj..mujhe bahut acha laga…jab woh log mujhe difficult questions pooch rahe the, maine unn sab ka jawaab diya…toh mujhe ek alag confidence aaya apne aap pe…main khush hooon yeh sochke ki main yeh kar sakti hoon….sach puchiye toh yeh 2 din se ek alag excitement hai..kuch naya seekhne ki, kuch naya karne ki..Daya…aap kya kehte ho?

 **Daya (thinks):** Agar tum khush ho….toh meri bhi haan hai..

Purvi gets so excited that she gets up from her place and hugs him spontaneously. Daya smiles at her excitement and hugs her back. Purvi feels a jolt in her body. He has touched her after a long time. She gasps and her heartbeats increase.

Daya feels her increased heartbeats and her gasp causes him to tighten his hold on her. He slowly turns his lips towards her neck and touches it with a light brush. Purvi shudders and holds him tighter. Something overpowers his mind and body and Daya continues kissing her neck. Purvi cannot believe what is happening and trembles with excitement. He loosens his hold and moves from her neck to her jaw, chin. Purvi finds it hard to breathe.

Finally she cannot bear it any longer and kisses him hungrily. All her love, frustration and sexual tension that had wound up like a spring comes out forcefully. Daya's mind goes blank and he too responds with great fury and passion. He picks her up and goes to their bedroom. Purvi all this while clings to him not willing to let go of his lips for even a second. She has wanted this love, attention from him so badly.

They urgently get rid of each others clothes and finally find the meaning of their marriage. After some time Purvi hugs a tired and sleeping Daya next to her. She cries thanking God that finally they have become one.

Next morning, Purvi gets up early, gets ready and comes to wake Daya. She is excited and blushing thinking about last night. She goes next to him on the bed and caresses his hairs and plants a kiss on his forehead. She calls his name softly, he doesn't respond.

She decides to be a bit naughty, and slowly pulls his lower lip with her lips. Daya wakes up with a jolt and sees Purvi up close against his body.

 **Daya:** Kya kar rahi ho tum?

 **Purvi (smiles):** Kyun..acha nahi laga aapko? Kal raat toh…she blushes…

Daya gets up with a start, realizes what she is talking about and keeps his hands on his head.

 **Purvi (worried):** Daya…kya baat hai…sar me dard hai kya…main..dabaa doon..she puts her hand on his forehead.. he takes her hand off.

 **Daya (rudely):** mujhe mat chuoo…please..

 **Purvi (hurt and confused):** yeh…kya bol rahe hai aap? Aap..theekh toh hai naa…

 **Daya (angry, takes a deep breath):** dekho Purvi..kal raat ..kal raat jo bhi hua…pata nahi..kaise ho gaya…maine shayad…apna control kho diyaa..magar..yeh dobara hoga ya nahi…yeh main nahi jaanta..

 **Purvi (hurt, tears):** Daya….yeh…kya keh rahe hai..kal raat..jo hua..woh…

 **Daya:** Who ek badi galti thi….ho sake toh mujhe maaf kar dena..

 **Purvi (angry, hurt, crying):** Bass ! mere pyaar ko galti mat kahiye aap…..main aapse bahut pyaar karti hoon Daya..…kya aap kisi aur se pyaar karte hai? Kya main aapki pasand nahi hoon?…boliye Daya..mujhe jawaab chahiye…

 **Daya (angry):** Mujhse iss waqt tumhare koi bhi sawaal ka jawaab nahi dena hai..main jaa raha hoon..He gets up from the bed leaving a crying Purvi behind.

He walks out of his house in anger and takes his bike and drives away fast. After some time he parks on an empty road, takes off his helmet and starts crying. He feels bad that he has hurt Purvi, he knows she loves him a lot but he cannot still forget Shreya. He feels he has betrayed Shreya too. He has no idea how to get out of this mess.

Purvi has spent a lot of time crying and feels tired and weak. She is about to doze off when she hears her mobile ring. She picks it up, its Rajat.

 **Rajat (cheerful):** Hey Purvi…good morning partner…

 **Purvi :** Partner?

 **Rajat:** haan..ab tum mere saath kaam karogi toh meri partner hi boloonga na..tumne kal Daya sir se baat ki? Kya faisla hai tumhara…

 **Purvi (wiping her tears):** Hmm…who maan gaye..

 **Rajat (happy):** Kya….wow Purvi..tum toh kamaal ho….Hello…Heloooo..

 **Purvi:** hmm

 **Rajat:** Kya baat hai..tumhari battery kyun down hai..aaj nashta nahi khaaya kya? Hahaha.

 **Purvi:** nahi..bas thoda sar dard hai…

 **Rajat:** ohh…sorry..tum theekh ho naa? Ek kaam karo..aaj rest karo..hum kal milte hai..okay..

 **Purvi (tears flowing):** hmm

 **Rajat:** Purvi…thank you…kal..tumhara idea..kamaal ka tha..Shreya..Shreya bahut khush ho gayi..aise hi kuch aur ideas dena mujhe…shayad Shreya mujhe pasand karne lagi hai…

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** I am happy Rajat…bhagwaan kare..bhagwaan kare tumhe tumhara pyaar jald mile…tum dono hamesha khush raho..

 **Rajat:** Thanks Purvi..main bhi tumhare liye pray karoonga…bye..

Purvi breaks down into loud sobs after she cuts his call.

 **Sparks are flying between Rajat and Shreya - is it love? jealousy? attraction? Daya and Purvi had their moment too - or weak moment as stated by Daya. How does this change their equation?**

 **Many reviewers have expressed confusion at the story - who is the final pair? Many have voted for the original Dareya and Rajvi and some want the married pair to unite. All I can say is human emotions are complex ..we all have undergone when we cannot decide whom we love more? who is suited for us? Let the couples go through these roller coasters, I am sure things will figure out in the end and true love will win!**

 **Till then..enjoy and thank you for your interest and review comments...I love you all**


	11. Chapter 11

Its late at night when Daya returns home. He cannot face Purvi and goes to his room and packs his bags. Purvi wipes her tears and tries to talk to him.

 **Purvi:** Daya..aap..aap kahin jaa rahe hai?

 **Daya (not facing Purvi):** haan…who..mujhe ek secret mission pe jaana hai..aaj raat ko hi…

 **Purvi:** ohh..kitne…kitne dino ke liye?

 **Daya:** Shayad 3 mahine…

 **Purvi:** 3 mahine !...yeh bahut lamba hai…main yahan akele?

 **Daya:** tum chaho toh apne papa ke paas jaa sakti ho…apna khayal rakhna..

 **Purvi:** Daya…mujhe aapse kuch baat karni hai..woh kal..raat..

 **Daya (faces Purvi):** dekho Purvi..I …I am really sorry…main manta hoon..maine tumhara dil dukhaya hai…lekin maine aaj subah jo bhi kaha..woh sach hai…main jaanta hoon..main maafi ke layak nahi hoon…

 **Purvi:** Daya…kya pareshani hai aapko?..mujhe batayiye please…main aise roz ghut ghut ke nahi jee sakti..please Daya…

 **Daya:** Purvi…main khud bahut confused hoon…main tumhe kuch nahi bata sakta…shayad yeh 3 mahine jab hum ek doosre se alag rahenge…toh hame hamare future ke baare me sochne ka mauka milega..aur agar mere waapas aane par tum yahan nahi hogi…mujhe bura nahi lagega…Bye Purvi…I am sorry..

 **Purvi(tears):** Daya..aap aise kyun bol rahe ho..main kyun yahan se jaoongi…Daya…(she realizes what he meant)…Daya aap mujhe apni zindagi se nikaal rahe hai?

 **Daya:** Nahi Purvi..main nikaal nahi raha hoon..balki main tumhe permission de raha hoon…tum sirf rishta nibhane ke liye mat rehna mere saath..tum free ho…main…maine tumhe bahut takleef di hai…tumhara dil dukhaya hai..mujhe please galat mat samajhna…yeh toh tum ho isliye mera saath de rahi ho..koi aur ladki hoti toh shayad ab tak chali gayi hoti..main tumhe aise baandh ke nahi rakhna chahta..he wipes his tears..

 **Purvi (holding his face, hugging him):** Daya…main…main aapse pyaar karti hoon..bahut pyaar..please mujhse aise mat boliye…

 **Daya (hugs her):** I am really sorry Purvi..shayad yeh 3 mahine ke baad..main bhi yehi keh sakoon…Bye..

He leaves a teary Purvi behind. He feels better now that he has told her she is free to leave him if she wishes. He feels she has suffered much with him. She needs to be happy too.

Its two days since Rajat has heard anything from Purvi. He tries her phone many times, she doesn't pick it. The third day he walks straight to her house. He knocks the door several times and rings the bell for atleast 10 min when Purvi finally opens the door. He gets really worried when he looks at her. She looks very pale, tired and ill.

 **Rajat (worried):** Purvi…yeh kya haalat hai tumhari..tumhari tabiyat…he touches her forehead..its burning hot..

Purvi just stares at him and doesn't talk. He holds her and takes her straightaway to a doctor. The doctor checks her, gives an injection and some medicines to reduce the fever. Rajat brings her back to her house, makes her lie on the bed and goes and checks the kitchen. He realizes that she has hardly used the kitchen recently meaning she hasn't eaten anything.

He gets some fruits, milk, bread and makes some soup for her. Half an hour later he shakes her awake and tries to feed her some soup. She doesn't talk but quietly eats the soup. He feeds her the medicines. She sleeps again and wakes up when its evening. Her fever is gone and she can atleast sit up on the bed.

 **Rajat:** welcome back Purvi…kaisa lag raha hai?

 **Purvi (tired, weak voice):** main..theekh hoon..tum ghar jaao..Rajat..Shreya akeli hogi..

 **Rajat:** Main..kaise akele chodd ke jaaon tumhe….tumhari tabiyat..Daya Sir ko aane do..main kabse phone laga raha hoon..woh utha nahi rahe hai..

 **Purvi:** Daya nahi..aayenge…main akele reh loongi..aadat daalni hogi..

 **Rajat (worried):** yeh kya bol rahi ho tum…

 **Purvi (controlling her tears):** mera matlab…Daya mission pe gaye hain 3 mahine ke liye…secret mission hai..toh hum unhe contact nahi kar sakte… tab tak mujhe akele rehna hoga…meri chinta mat karo…Thank you Rajat..

 **Rajat(looking worried):** Tum ek kaam karo..mere saath chalo…mere ghar…jab tum theekh ho jaoogi..tab waapas aa jaana..chalo….

 **Purvi:** Nahi Rajat…tum..meri fikar mat karo…main bagal waali Sheetal aunty se keh doongi…woh sambhaal lengi sab kuch..please….der ho rahi hai..Shreya tumhari biwi hai..abhi abhi tum dono ke beech pyaar badh raha hai..usse apna poora dhyaan, pyaar dena…usse intezzar mat karwaana..

 **Rajat:** Theekh hai Purvi..magar kuch bhi zaroorat pade..aadhi raat ko bhi..toh mujhe phone zaroor karna…

 **Purvi:** theekh hai Rajat…ab jaao..main theekh hote hi aati hoon..phir hum milke kaam karenge…

He kisses her on her forehead and leaves.

 **Next day morning**

Shreya is getting ready to go to the bureau when the doorbell rings. She opens the door to see Purvi.

 **Shreya:** Purvi tum..tumhari tabiyat kaisi hai? Rajat bata raha thaa..tum bahut bimaar ho..

 **Purvi:** haan thoda bukhaar tha..ab theekh hoon..

 **Shreya:** Achi baat hai..tum kaam karne aayi ho Rajat ke saath?

 **Purvi:** haan..Daya ne permission de di hai….

 **Shreya:** Toh tum poora din yahan akele Rajat ke saath kaam karogi?

 **Purvi (feels uneasy with Shreya's questions):** pata nahi..aaj mera pehla din hai…

Rajat comes to check who has come.

 **Rajat:** Are Purvi..tumhari tabiyat kaisi hai..andar aao..Shreya darwaaje pe kyun khadi ho dono?

Shreya gives way and Purvi enters inside.

 **Rajat:** Maine tumhe manaa kiya tha naa.. 2-3 din aaram nahi kar sakti thi kya? Kaam toh main akele shuru kar leta naa..

 **Purvi (smiles):** Meri tabiyat theekh hai…

 **Rajat:** Theekh hai..tumhare liye naya laptop order kiya tha..woh aa gaya hai..maine set bhi kar diya hai..tum jaakar check karlo…waise tumne kuch khaaya? Main coffee banane jaa raha tha…tumhare liye banaoo?

 **Purvi:** theekh hoon..

 **Shreya:** Rajat..main kya keh rahi thi..Purvi ko roz yahan aane ki kya zaroorat hai..tumne toh naya laptop bhi la diya hai..woh apne ghar se bhi toh kaam kar sakti hai…

 **Rajat:** Kaisi baat kar rahi ho Shreya…purvi pehli baar kaam kar rahi hai….mujhe usko training deni hogi….kuch din toh hame saath hi kaam karna hogaa..baadme dekhenge…tumhe der nahi ho rahi hai kya aaj?

 **Shreya:** Haan theekh hai…main sham ko jaldi aane ki koshish karti hoon..6:30 baje tak..hum aaj kahin bahar chale dinner pe?

Purvi understands this is a hint for her to leave the house before Shreya comes. Shreya leaves not before hugging a surprised Rajat.

 **Purvi (smiling):** kya baat hai Rajat..lagta hai Shreya tumhare liye possessive ho rahi hai…yeh pyaar ki nishaani hai….

 **Rajat:** possessive aur Shreya? Kya bol rahi ho..haan magar kuch dino se dekh raha hoon…mujhse zyaada baate kar rahi hai..meri pasand- napasand puch rahi hai..

 **Purvi:** Main khush hoon Rajat….sach me…ab tumhe jaldi apni dil ki baat bata deni chahiye..

 **Rajat:**..toh tum meri madat karogi…tum toh kaafi romantic ho..itne saare ideas hai tumhare paas..

 **Purvi (weak smile):** Haan zaroor..main tumhari help karoongi..ab chalen….mera training plan kahan hai…

Purvi and Rajat start working on their new project. Rajat trains her on the business aspects and Purvi picks up things fast and well. They make a good team and the next couple of months pass by quickly.

Shreya finds her dilemma increasing day by day. On one hand she feels slightly possessive about Rajat, on the other hand she misses Daya terribly. She often thinks about the times they spent together and wonders if their lives would have been happy if they would have married each other.

Daya carries on with his secret mission and every night feels guilty about how he has behaved with Purvi. He tries hard to convince his heart to forget about Shreya and start loving Purvi. His heart stubbornly refuses.

 _ **I know this is a short chapter. I am working on the next part of the story keeping all your review comments and suggestions in mind. Some drafts are good, some I feel are not upto the mark. Hopefully it will be logical and satisfying..**_

 _ **This was the first time I attempted Dareya and I was quite taken aback by some explicit abuses by "someone" who doesn't know how to talk to ladies...I am from a middle class locality in Mumbai, have heard and understand worse abuses, so I didn't take it in my heart..anyways I wish to tell you all I donot encourage abusing and in future also if I get any abusive comment, I shall simply delete it..I donot mind less review comments...you can criticize me, but don't abuse me or my other reviewers...Don't read my stories, I am much more happy if you won't !**_

 _ **Riya, Mansi and Princess Purvi: Apologies you got abused by that person yesterday. But Thank you also for stepping up against him!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Three months later:**

Daya returns home from the secret mission hoping that Purvi would have left him. She is very much there but he finds a sea change in her behavior. She is no longer the bubbly, talkative girl. She has become very quiet and is focussed on her career. She spends most of the time with her work attending meetings, calls, working on her laptop.

She still manages house work but her communication with Daya has reduced. He decides to have a heart to heart talk with her.

 **Daya:** Purvi…mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai..Purvi sits down but doesn't look into his eyes.

 **Daya:** Dekho Purvi…I am sorry once again….

 **Purvi:** Please Daya…uss raat ke liye aur maafi mat maangiye..jo ho gaya woh ho gaya…yeh maine bhi maan liya hai…

 **Daya:** Toh phir..tum zabardasti kyun rishta nibha rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** main yeh rishta aapke liye nahi….magar apne liye..mere papa ke liye..aapke parents ke liye nibhaa rahi hoon…main iss budhaape me unka dil dukha nahi sakti…aapne ab tak mujhe uss ladki ka naam nahi bataya…shayad aap abhi bhi sure nahi hai…toh maine bhi apne dil me ek umeed lagayi hai..jiss din aap uss ladki ko mere saamne layenge..yeh kahenge ki main iss ladki se pyaar karta hoon..ussi waqt main yeh ghar chodke chali jaoongi..yeh mera waada hai..tab tak mere liye aur duniya ke liye aap mere pati ho..main shayad aapke liye patni nahi hoon…

Daya joins the bureau. Everyone is happy to see him after 3 months. Shreya is especially happy. However everyone notes Daya is very pensive and quiet. He is battling his demons in his mind.

Abhijit takes his best friend out for a drink and dinner. Daya is gloomy and appears to be thinking a lot.

 **Abhijit:** Daya…kya baat hai..kuch dino se bahut pareshaan dikh rahe ho dost…mujhe apni pareshaani nahi batoge?

 **Daya:** Main kya boloon tumse Abhijit..rehne do..tumhari life me tumhari problems bhi toh hai..

 **Abhijit(softly):** Daya..tum bhi meri zindagi ka hissa ho..ek dost, ek bhai ho…bata do yaar..

 **Daya (tears):** Main bahut bura hoon Abhijit…maine pehle Shreya ka dil dukhaaya..ab ab Purvi ko dukh de raha hoon..main samajh nahi paa raha hoon main kya karoon..Main Shreya ko nahi bhool paa raha hoon…yeh 3 mahine maine bahut koshish ki….sach me..magar ek baar bhi usse nahi bhool paya..

 **Abhijit:** Tumne Purvi se baat ki?

 **Daya:** Haan..mission pe jaane ke pehle maine usse saaf keh diya tha..woh mujhe chodke jaa sakti hai..lekin who nahi jaana chahti…main usse sirf uske takleef se azaadi dena chahta hoon..woh mujhe samajh nahi paa rahi…

 **Abhijit:** Daya..mere bhai…tumhe jald ek faisla lena hoga…tum aise apni zindagi barbaad nahi kar sakte…dekho Shreya shayad khush hai apni nayi zindagi me..usse bhool jaoo…Purvi pe dhyaan do..usse jaanne ki koshish karo…..ek baat kahoon maine kahin padhaa hai…zindagi me hum tabhi khush reh sakte hai, jab hum uss insaan ke saath rahe jo hame pyaar karta hai…aur Purvi tumse bahut pyaar karti hai…

Daya reaches home and sees that Purvi is typing away on her laptop.

 **Daya:** Purvi..raat bahut ho gayi hai..tum so nahi rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** bas 10 min…yeh kal submit karna hai..main last minute check karna chahti hoon..

 **Daya:** maine kabhi tumse poocha nahi…magar kya tum mujhe bata sakti ho..tum kya kaam kar rahi ho…

Purvi gets surprised at this effort of Daya to talk to her. She starts explaining her work and Daya listens to her patiently. Later he wishes her goodnight and goes to sleep.

Shreya wakes up at night and sees that Rajat is still working sipping a coffee. She goes and sits next to him.

 **Rajat:** Shreya? Tum? Soyi nahi ab tak?

 **Shreya:** Neend toot gayi..tum abhi tak kaam kar rahe ho? Itni der raat ko? Kyun ? Purvi kuch nahi karti kya?

 **Rajat:** Shreya…Purvi bhi kaam kar rahi hai iss waqt..yeh kal submit karna hai….woh bechari toh 3 raaton se kaam kar rahi hai..main toh sirf aaj kar raha hoon..

A chat window opens with Purvi's name. She has asked some technical question to him…

Rajat gets busy replying to her. Shreya sits there for some more time while Rajat and Purvi chat away.

 **Shreya:** Tum kaam kar rahe ho? Yaa timepass?

 **Rajat (irritated):** Shreya please…main aur Purvi kuch important discuss kar rahe hai..

Shreya gets angry and goes away. Rajat returns to his chat...

Next morning, Daya walks into the cafeteria to get something to eat and sees Shreya sitting glum.

 **Daya:** Shrey..good morning…Shrey?

 **Shreya:** haan..kya…good morning

 **Daya:** Kya baat hai..subah subah itna kharab mood

 **Shreya:** Daya..please..mujhe baat nahi karni hai..

 **Daya:** okay..main bhi chup ho jaata hoon..

Daya quietly sips his coffee looking at Shreya. She looks cute with her angry look. Her earrings shine and her brows are together. He feels attracted and smiles away.

 **Shreya:** Daya..aise kya hass rahe hai?

 **Daya:** Tum gusse me bhi kaafi cute dikhti ho…

 **Shreya (sad):** Kya faayda…kisse farak padta hai main gussa hoon ya nahi..She thinks about Rajat

 **Daya (with feelings):** Mujhe padta hai…Shreya looks up in his eyes….he realizes what he just said and tries to cover it up..

 **Daya:** Mera matlab..tum meri dost ho…toh mujhe farak padta hai…ab please gussa thookh do…aur kuch khaa lo..

 **Shreya:** Kisi ko koi farak nahi padta..main kal nahi rahoongi toh log 5 min ke liye royenge phir kya..

 **Daya (tears in his eyes):** usse pehle main apni jaan de doonga…Please Shrey..aisi baaten mat karo…agar tumhe kuch..He gets up from his place and goes away….

Shreya feels a strange pull towards Daya with his concern. He has lately been very sweet with her, has been having all his meals with her, trying to make her laugh and happy if she is down.

That evening Nikhil, Daya and Shreya are chasing 4 hardened criminals in a jungle. It's getting dark and Shreya gets separated from Nikhil and Daya. Their bluetooths don't work because of signal issues. Shreya hides behind a rock.

Daya frantically searches for Shreya, he cannot even shout out her name for that could alert the criminals. Nikhil and Daya search in different directions.

Shreya can hear her heartbeat above all the stillness of the dark jungle. Right now she focuses only on the sounds and rustle of the leaves for any sign. She hears hurried footsteps towards her and gets ready. The footsteps are heavy, fast and very close to her, she springs out to surprise and knocks a blow on the person. The heavy man falls down – its Daya. Shreya springs to him.

 **Shreya:** Dayaaaaa..aaap…sorry..

 **Daya:** Shrey..chalo jaldi..woh log hamare aas paas hi hai..

He holds her hand and runs ahead with their guns drawn. They both hear footsteps behind and get alerted. Daya pulls Shreya close to him and sits behind a broken wall keeping an eye on the criminals. Shreya is very very close to him, she can feel his heartbeats which are like a galloping horse now. She looks up and sees Daya looking out, sweat forming on his forehead and his hand is firmly on Shreya's shoulders wrapped protectively.

Suddenly, they hear gunshots all around and they both get separated and start fighting with the goons. The goons come in closer and Shreya runs out of bullets. She steps back to reload her gun when she is suddenly held up close and a gun is placed on her head.

 **Goon 1:** Inspector Daya….apni gun neeche karo..warna iss ladki ka bhejaa udaa doonga..

 **Shreya:** Nahi Daya….yeh kuch nahi karega..meri fikar mat karo..

Daya looks at Shreya and inspite of being an officer on duty, his heart overpowers his mind.

 **Daya:** Nahiii..nahiii…usse kuch mat karna..chodd doo…mujhe maar do….lekin usse…

 **Shreya:** Nahi..Daya….shoot him Daya..

The man slaps Shreya.. Daya closes his fists in anger and gets a bone crushing rage to see blood on Shreya's cheeks..

He charges ahead with a cry, the goon fires and hits Daya on his shoulders. Shreya screams, Daya walks ahead still and holds the man's neck, chokes him to death.

 **Daya:** Shrey…Shrey..tum theekh ho….tumhe chot..chot toh nahi lagi naa…

Shreya looks at him open mouthed, Daya's shoulder has a bullet wound and blood is pouring out fast, yet he is concerned if she has a scratch!

 **Shreya (trembling):** Daya…aapko..goli..lagi hai…hame hospital jaana..

She cannot complete sentence a bullet grazes past her eye. Daya holds her and they both duck down. Two other goons come from the bushes firing away.

 **Daya (pain):** Shrey..jaooo..jaooo tum…main dekh loonga…

 **Shreya(crying):** Nahi Daya..main aapke saath…

 **Daya (screaming and firing):** Jaooooooooooooooooo…..

Shreya runs ahead, one goon runs behind her. Daya and the other goon fight, he gets shot in his arm. He falls back, but hears a gunshot just behind him. Fearing the worst for Shreya, he gets up inspite of the pain and fires a shot on the goon's head finishing him off.

Staggering with pain, he picks up his gun and goes the same path that Shreya went. He approaches the goon from behind and shoots him down. His eyes search for Shreya…he falls down crying out her name.

He feels his eyes closing, willing Shreya to call him once. He cannot die like this….

 **Daya (crying):** Shreyaaaaaaaaaaaa…

 **Shreya:** Dayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. A scream from somewhere.

Daya gets up and looks around yelling her name searching the direction from where the sound came from…

Frantically searching, he sees a hand, he rushes over to see Shreya hanging down a rock…below is a deep ravine and Shreya is hanging on a rock. She has tears in her eyes and her grip is loosening….

 **What happens next...will Shreya get saved?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Daya:** Shreyyyy…Shreyyyy…haath do…apnaa…he extends the right hand to her..the same hand which already has 2 bullet wounds.

 **Shreya:** Dayyyaaaa…aapke haath me goli….

 **Daya:** Shreyyyyyy…apna haath do..Shreyyyy..jaldi….tumhe kucch nahi hoga…main tumhe bachaa loonga…mujhpe vishwaas karo…He looks at her with great hope in his eyes, urging her to hold him.

Shreya looks into his eyes, she can see the endless love, respect, concern and care. She takes a deep breath and gives her hand to Daya. Daya grabs her hand tight and pulls her up clenching his teeth through the pain. His hand hurts a lot and for once his grip loosens. Shreya screams but Daya holds her tight.

Blood has poured out fast and Daya is losing consciousness. He uses all his strength and gives a great pull to Shreya. She comes up and collapses. Daya feels his world blackening and falls in front, loosening his grip on the rock. He finds himself slipping and falls over the same rock.

Shreya looks back in horror…

 **Shreya:** Dayyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..nahiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

She grabs his hands but cannot pull him up. Daya feels dizzy and can see Shreya's panic stricken face.

 **Shreya:** Dayaaaaaaaaaaa…nahiiiii..upar aayiye pleaseeeeeeeeeee…

 **Daya (head spinning):** Shrey….main….he is closing his eyes..

 **Shreya (trying to pull him but he is very strong for her):** Dayayyyyyyyaaa..meraa haath mat chodiye..

 **Daya(a calm smile on his face):** Shreyyyyy…Shreyyyyy…

 **Shreya:** Dayaaa..pleaseeeee….she is crying badly..

 **Daya:** Shreyyyy..I…L….Love..You… Shreyyyyyy..Byeeee..

 **Shreya:** dayaaaaa..Dayyyyaaaaa..nahiiii…Dayaaaa…

Daya closes his eyes and feels his hands slipping. He falls, Shreya screams his name and can only see his face for sometime, before he falls in the valley down…..

…Purvi feels restless and breathless. She gets up and walks up and down. The hairs at the back of her neck are up and she feels a cold fear in her heart. She cannot understand this feeling and gets an urge to call Daya. She dials his number repeatedly but cannot reach him.

She gets a call on her mobile, she picks it up thinking its Daya…

 **Purvi:** Daya…Daya…aap theekh hai….aap kahan hai…mujhe bahut tension ho raha hai..

 **Rajat:** Purvi…kya hua? Itni tension me kyun ho?

 **Purvi:** Rajat…mu..mujhe..pata nahi..bahut tension ho rahi hai..jaise..jaise kuch bura hua hai..main kab se Daya ko phone kar rahi hoon…

 **Rajat:** relax Purvi..relaax..kuch nahi hoga..main …main abhi Shreya ko phone karta hoon..tum tension mat lena okay..

Rajat tries Shreya's number, he cannot reach through to her too…Concerned about the way Purvi is worrying, he dials the CID bureau..

Purvi feels the fear constricting her throat, she tries to calm herself..The doorbell rings. She rushes to open it..

 **Purvi:** Rajatt…tum…..kya hua..tumhara chehra…..kya hua? Daya…Daya theekh hai na..bolo…

Rajat comes inside and holds Purvi by her shoulders. She is breathing hard now.

 **Purvi:** Rajat…tum kuch bolte kyun nahi..she has tears now fearing the worst..

 **Rajat:** meri…baat…dhyaan se sunna…dekho…..Daya..Daya sir….kho gaye hai….Purvi becomes hyper.. Purviiiii….sunoh pehle…sab log..sab log dhoondh rahe hai….tum tension mat lenaa…Shreya ko chot lagi hai..aur who behosh hai…main hospital jaa raha hoon..tum…tum akeli mat rehna…mere saath chalo..

Purvi cries loudly and sits down. Rajat sits down and hugs her asking her to calm down..

 **Purvi:** Kho gaye hai…kya matlab hai..Daya ..kahan chale gaye?

 **Rajat:** Himmat rakho Purvi..mujhe bhi poori baat pata nahi hai…tum chalo….

They both reach the hospital. Vineet and Divyana and present outside Shreya's room.

 **Rajat:** Shreya…Shreya..kaisi hai…a doctor comes out of the room. Rajat asks him the same question.

 **Doctor:** dekhiye…chot toh zyaada nahi hai..lekin patient shock me hai..isliye behosh hai…shayad kal subah tak hosh aa jayega..

 **Rajat:** Main….Shreya ka pati hoon..main..main usse dekh sakta hoon…

Rajat goes inside, wipes his tears. She has bandages on her head and arms. She looks very frightened even while unconscious. She appears to be murmuring something. Rajat goes near nd holds her hands, caresses her forehead.

 **Rajat (softly):** Thank God..tum theekh ho…bas jaldi apni aankhen kholo….Shreya…main tumhe nahi kho sakta..Shreya is murmuring something.

 **Shreya (murmur):** Daya…..Daya….I…Daya…

The nurse arrives to give her an injection and Rajat leaves the room. Purvi is sitting on the bench looking very scared. He goes and sits next to her.

 **Purvi:** Rajat..mujhe koi…kuch bata kyun nahi raha hai…Daya kahan..hai..aur Shreya kaisi hai?

 **Rajat:** Shreya behosh hai..shayad kal subah tak hosh aajayega..woh dekho…Abhijit sir..chalo unse milte hai..

Purvi wipes her tears and they both go to a tired and worried looking Abhijit.

 **Purvi:** Daya….daya ki koi khabar? Kahan hai Daya?

 **Abhijit (nods his head as No):** nahi…who pahado pe sab log dhoondh rahe hai..jahan se who giraa tha…who bahut gehri khaayi hai..

Purvi opens her mouth in horror. She had not expected this. She was not aware of what exactly happened with Daya..

 **Purvi:** Pahaad?…..khaaii?….kya hua hai..mujhe theekh se batayiye..she gets hyper…Daya kahan hai..kahan hai..she yells..

 **Abhijit:** Purvi….Daya, Shreya aur Nikhil 4 gundo ka peecha karte jungle me chale gaye..wahan theekh se pata nahi chala kya hua..Shreya se bas itna pata chala..Daya ko 2 goli lagi hai aur Shreya ki jaan bachaate..woh …

 **Purvi:** Woh….woh kya?

 **Abhijit (swallows):** Woh….khaai me….gir gaya….abhi…uski…koi khabar nahi hai..

Purvi hears the whole thing with a shock and steps back. She slowly turns and walks ahead breathing heavily..

 **Rajat:** Purvi…Purvi….kahan jaa rahi ho….Purvi.. The next thing he sees is Purvi falls on the ground with a thud.

Abhijit, Divyaana, Vineet and Rajat rush to her. She is unconscious and she is trembling. Rajat looks at her condition and asks Nikhil and Divyana to rub her hands. He searches through Purvi's handbag and finds a capsule. He quickly breaks it and makes her smell it. In a minute or so the trembling stops and Purvi slumps down.

The doctor arranges for an empty bed and Purvi is laid down. The doctor checks her and gives her an injection to sleep. They all come out of the room.

 **Divyana:** yeh Purviji ko kya hua? Aise kyun unke haath paav kaap rahe the?

 **Vineet:** Aur who kya davaai thi? Aapko..aapko kaise pata hai yeh sab?

 **Rajat (wipes his tears):** Purvi ko bachpan se ek dimaagi bimaari hai..Separation anxiety disorder….yaani kisika se bhi bichadne ka darr.. uski Maa bachpan me usse chod ke chali gayi thi..tab se who hostel me rehti aayi hai….woh meri classmate hai..usse kabhi kabhi aise daure padte hai..hamari poori class ko, teachers ko yeh pata thaa…who hamesha apni davai apne saath rakhti hai..

 **Abhijit (worried):** Oh no…yeh toh bahut buraa hua…matlab ab Purvi ko Daya se door jaane ka darr hai..

 **Rajat:** Sir…kya Daya sir?mil jayenge?

 **Abhijit (tears):** koshish jaari hai..main jaa raha hoon..kal subah phir aaonga….raat bhar hum sab milke usse dhoondenge….

 **Shreya:**

Shreya is still murmuring Daya's name in her sleep. She is living a dream in her sleep. She is waiting for Daya and he arrives carrying a bunch of flowers. She runs towards him and they hug.

 **Daya:** Shreyyy...I love you...

Shreya smiles and blushes. She doesn't reply.

 **Daya:** Dekho agar tumne jawaab nahi diya..main yahan se kood jaoonga..

 **Shreya:** mujhe mat daraiye Daya...aap kood jayiye..main nahi kahoongi...

Daya slips and holds a rock..

 **Daya:** Shreyyy…I Love You..Shreyyy..please bol do...main marna nahi chahta..

 **Shreya:** Daya….please upar aa jaoo…

He smiles, lets go of his hand and falls down…

 **Shreya:** Nahiii Dayaaaaaaaa..mujhe chodke mat jaoo..waapas aao..main sach me I Love You kahoongi...dayyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaa

She looks around but he doesn't come...

Shreya murmurs in sleep – Daya…I…Daya…waapas...aa jaoo...

Rajat looks over her and holds her hand and kisses it, patting her head to sleep.

 **Purvi:**

Purvi is having a nightmare. She is a 5 yr old girl in a merry go round. She is swirling happily, laughing and waving hands at people whom she loves the most – her mother, her father and Daya. Suddenly it gets dark and she falls down and cries in fear calling out – mamaa, Papaa, Dayaaa.. Its dark and she cannot see anyone around. She is left alone and a huge tiger comes out to eat her..She screams loud in her sleep and opens her eyes.

She is alone in the room. She panics. Divyaana rushes inside and tries to calm her down. Purvi sleeps again due to the effect of injection.

 **Daya:**

He sees two people calling him out – Purvi and Shreya..both are giving their hands to him. He tries to grab Purvi's hand but her face blurs and slowly she disappears. Now he can see only one – Shreya, her panic stricken face. Tears flowing down her cheeks, she is repeatedly calling his name, trying to pull him. He doesn't want to let go, but his hands slip and his world is dark.

Daya opens his eyes, he sees Shreya in front, tries to get up but his eyes close again. He hears voices calling out his name….

 **Daya, Purvi, Rajat and Shreya - their lives will be changed forever! How? Please read on...**

 **Thank you again for all your support and wonderful review comments. One reviewer mentioned she/he will stop reading coz they feel I am separating Daya-Shreya. Fair enough! all I want to say is ...read the whole story atleast...you really donot know whats going to happen..right?**

 **Anyways best wishes ! have great fun..**


	14. Chapter 14

**Next morning**

Shreya is still unconscious. The doctors try to revive her but she is not out of the shock. Rajat worries for her health. Shreya's parents arrive and her mother cries.

Rajat asks her parents to look after Shreya and he goes to check on Purvi. She has high fever and is delusional because of her mental disorder. He calls up Purvis' father but he cannot come as he is in some defence mission. They donot inform Daya's parents as they are very old and may not be able to take the pain and shock.

The entire CID team is out in the jungle with their sniffer dogs and some extra policeman. They have searched the whole night but with no success.

 **Hospital, morning:**

Suddenly there is a huge commotion in the hospital. Many people are wheeling in a stretcher with a very injured and severely bleeding man. Abhijit and Nikhil in the front are clearing away the people and rushing the stretcher followed closely by ACP (tears), Freddy and Sachin.

People hearing the commotion come out of the rooms to check the scene. Pankaj rushes to Purvi's room and announces that they have found Daya. Rajat gets up but Purvi is still unconscious. He rushes out to break the news to Shreya and her parents.

Daya passes by Shreya's room and in that instant she opens her eyes and gets up. Her heart beats faster, she realizes Daya is nearby and before her mother can react, she reaches the door. Rajat opens the door from outside and is shocked to see Shreya.

 **Rajat (surprise):** Shreya…tum theekh ho? Who Daya..

 **Shreya:** Daya mil gaye na..mujhe pata hai..kahan hai..mujhe jaana hai..she pushes him and goes outside. The drip is still hanging from her veins. Rajat runs behind her. Shreya runs faster and catches up with Daya.

 **Shreya (tears, hyper):** Daya…Dayaaaa..aankhen kholoo..dekho…dekho tumhari Shreyy aayi hai..Daya..Daya..

Rajat catches her and holds her. She struggles against his body. Finally he yells at her.

 **Rajat:** Shreyyyyaa! Sambhaalo apne aap ko….Daya sir ko kuch nahi hoga….tum please…please shaant ho jaoo..

 **Shreya (breaks down):** Agar Daya ko kuch ho gaya…main kabhi maaf nahi karoongi apne aap ko….main khonaa nahi chahti phir se…

Rajat hugs her and slowly takes her back to her room. The doctor checks her and gives her a sedative to calm her down.

The doctors operate on Daya. It's a long operation, he has lost lot of blood, they remove the two bullets from his body. Due to the fall Daya has many broken bones and a severe blow to his head.

Outside, the entire CID team awaits and prays for his recovery. The doctors had already expressed low chance of survival because of the delay in finding him.

…..Shreya though unconscious is still murmuring in sleep. Rajat and her parents are keeping a watch on her..

…..Purvi on the other hand is in some other world altogether completely unaware of the storm that is going to hit her life soon…..

…..The wait is over, operation gets complete, the two doctors step out looking into many tear filled eyes.

 **Doctor:** Aap sab ki dua sunn li bhagwaan ne…Daya bach gaye…magar bahut kamzori hai…

 **ACP (tears):** Thank you..Thank you very much….waise koi chinta ki baat ?

 **Doctor:** haan 2 baaten hai….ek..kaafi heavy blood loss hua hai..toh recovery ke liye kam se kam 2 mahina lagega…shayad yeh 2 mahine wheel chair use karna pade..aur doosri baat…..

….Unke sar pe bahut gehri chot hai….isse shayad kuch asar ho..

 **Abhijit:** Kaisa asar Doctor?

 **Doctor:** yeh hum abhi nahi keh sakte..unke hosh me aane par..shayad hame pata chale…..

 **Abhijit:** Daya ko hosh kab aayega?

 **Doctor:** 2 din baad…tab tak zyaada bheed mat kijiye..in fact hosh me aane ke baad bhi kuch dino ke liye….sab log ek saath unke saamne mat jayiye..unhe kaafi rest ki zaroorat hai..unke parivaar se koi hai?

 **Abhijit:** Who…Purvi..Daya ki wife hai..magar who khud behosh hai…kya koi formalities hai..toh mujhe boliye..main sab sambhaal loonga..hum sab ek parivaar hai…

Daya is shifted into the ICU. Everyone can only see him from outside, very few get permission to stay for few minutes next to him. Shreya is adamant to go and see Daya. Rajat gives up and asks the doctor to let her see Daya. Shreya walks in slowly towards Daya. He is heavily bandaged, has lots of tubes attached to his body and is breathing through a mask.

She can hear his deep breaths, she approaches him. Tears fall freely from her eyes.

 **Shreya (crying, softly):** Daya..aankhen kholiye..mujhe ek baar dekhiye Daya…please….I am…I am sorry..Dayaaa..

She bends down, caresses his forehead and places a small kiss. She wipes her tears and walks away.

Purvi stirs in her sleep and opens her eyes. She blinks them to get her focus and looks around to see Divyana and Vineet sitting next to her.

 **Purvi (slowly):** D..Dayyyaa…?

 **Divyana:** Daya sir mil gaye Purviji…issi hospital me hai…behosh hai..

 **Purvi (happy, tears, trying to get up):** Mujhe dekhna hai..abhi..le chalogi please…..

Divyana helps Purvi get off the bed and takes her to the ICU. Purvi tries to get inside but the nurse stops her.

 **Nurse:** Madame..kahan jaa rahi hai..aap unse nahi mil sakti…abhi sirf family ko permission hai..

 **Purvi:** Main….main..unki wife hoon..mujhe ek baar please dekhna hai…

 **Nurse:** Kya? Aap unki wife hai? Toh woh kaun thi?

 **Purvi (confused):** kya? Main Purvi hoon..Insp Daya ki biwi..Divyana tum bolo naa..

Divyana confirms with the nurse that she is Daya's wife.

 **Nurse:** Sorry madam….woh doctor ne din me sirf 5 min diya hai…aur abhi unko aaram ki zaroorat hai..aap kal subah aayiye…mil lijiye…

 **Purvi (dejected):** Theekh hai..unhe aaram karne dijiye…sister..woh theekh ho jayenge naa?

 **Nurse:** madam..unki haalat toh abhi thodi nazuk hai..magar aap unke liye pray kijiye..

Purvi takes a teary look from the window outside and goes and sits on the bench outside the ICU.

Rajat comes from the chemist to give the medicines to Shreya when he sees Purvi sitting on the bench outside. He soon joins her.

 **Rajat:** Purvi…kaisi ho? Tumne kal se kuch khaaya nahi hai..main tumhare liye juice laata hoon..he gets up to go, Purvi holds his hands asking him to sit next to her.

 **Purvi:** Rajat..mujhe kuch nahi khaana hai..jab tak Daya apni aankhen nahi khol lete, mujhse baat nahi karte..main kuch nahi khaoongi…

 **Rajat:** Purvi..tumhari tabiyat theekh nahi hai..abhi abhi bukhaar utraa hai…please kuch khaalo..

 **Purvi (tears):** Daya ne bhi kuch nahi khaaya hai…main…maine unka dil dukhaya Rajat..kya iss wajah se unko? She holds her hands on her head and cries.

Rajat side hugs her and consoles.

 **Rajat:** Dekho main nahi jaanta tumhare aur Sir ke beech kya hua hai..itna jaanta hoon..shayad iss incident ke baad sab theekh ho jayegaa….bhagwaan ne jis tarah unhe bachaya hai..sach me..Purvi…tumhare pyaar me bahut taakat hai…

Purvi looks at the ganesha idol in front of the ICU and prays to it.

 **Purvi (wiping her tears):** Shreya kaisi hai Rajat?

 **Rajat (small smile):** Theekh hai..theekh nahi bhi hai…tumhari tarah zidd pakad ke baithi hai..khaana nahi khaa rahi hai…who bahut guilty mehsoos kar rahi hai…usse lagta hai Daya sir ki haalat uski wajah se huyi hai..tumhe pata hai jab Daya sir ko ICU me shift kiya usne zidd pakad li ki wohi unhe pehle dekhegi..ab tak sirf usne hi sir ko dekha hai…

Purvi's smile fades when she realizes the nurse mistook Shreya to be Daya's wife.

 **Purvi:** Main Shreya se mil sakti hoon?

Rajat takes Purvi to Shreya's room.

 **Purvi:** Kaisi ho Shreya?

 **Shreya:** Theekh hoon..zindaa hoon..

 **Purvi:** Shreya…jo hua woh ho gaya…tum please apne aap ko guilty mat samjho…Daya theekh ho jayenge…main hoon naa….Daya meri zimmedaari hai..

 **Shreya (tension):** Purvi..yeh sab mere liye bhoolna aasaan nahi hai….Daya ke saath main thi…uss waqt..woh mere aankhon ke saamne khaai me gir gaye…aur main kuch nahi kar saki….tum kya jaano…apno ko khone ka dard kya hota hai…

Rajat gets surprised at Shreya's reaction.

 **Rajat:** Shreya….yeh kya keh rahi ho?

 **Purvi (comes next to Shreya, touches her forehead softly):** Main jaanti hoon…Daya…bahut…ache..dost hai tumhare….woh lucky hai…koi unka itna khayal rakhta hai..main Daya ki patni hoon…tumse zyaada darr hai mujhe unhe khone kaa…who meri zindagi hai….

Shreya looks in her eyes with tears. They both look at each other asserting their right over Daya…

 **Purvi:** Main chalti hoon…tum apni tabiyat ka khayal rakhna.. Bye..

Two days later, Purvi is standing outside the door to meet Daya. He has shown some improvement overnight and the doctor says he may gain consciousness for some time today. Purvi doesn't want to miss this opportunity.

The nurse and junior doctor rush out to call the senior doctor. Daya is showing signs of revival..Immediately a small crowd of people gather outside the ICU. Purvi, Shreya, Rajat, Abhijit, Sachin, Nikhil everyone await this miracle. The doctors rush in and check him.

One of the junior doctors comes outside.

 **Doctor:** patient ko hosh aa gaya hai..magar halka sa….

 **Abhijit (happy):** Hum log mil sakte hai?

 **Doctor:** abhi doctor ne sirf ek ko permission di hai..patient zyaada strain nahi le sakta…

 **Abhijit:** Purvi..jaaoo..dekh aaoo…

Purvi wipes her tears, has a happy smile and steps ahead.

 **Shreya(restless):** Mujhe dekhna hai…Daya…Daya se baat karni hai…please..

 **Rajat:** Shreya….hum sab ko dheere dheere chance milega..Purvi tum jaoo..abhi sir poori tarah se theekh nahi huye hai..

Purvi steps in the room slowly. She sees that the doctors are reading something off the charts, the nurse is preparing some medicines and with each step she can see Daya' s face closer. The doctor sees her coming and moves away from Daya's bed.

Purvi wipes her tears again and with a huge smile comes near Daya. He hears this movement and turns to face her.

 **Doctor:** Madam..zyaada baate mat kijiye..okay.. Purvi nods her head.

 **Purvi (softly):** Da….Dayyyaaaa….aap…aap waapas aa gaye…aap theekh hai na.. Daya nods his head..

 **Purvi:** Main…main bahut darr gayi thi….mujhe laga aap aap mujhe chodd…..she wipes her tears. Main bhi kya baaten kar rahi hoon….aap…aap bas theekh ho jayiye…phir hum saath ghar chalenge…aur hamari shaadi shuda zindagi ko naye se nibhayenge…She smiles….

She raises her hand to touch his forehead, when he flinches a bit.

 **Daya (hoarsely):** Shaadi?...meri shaadi kahan huyi hai…kaun…kaun ho tum?

Purvi stands there stunned at the words uttered by Daya !

 **Shocked ! Yes we are! What happens next?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Purvi (shocked):** Da…Dayyaa..main..main aapki patni hoon..Doctor…yeh aise kyun baat kar rahe hai..

 **Doctor:** Mr Daya..she is your wife..yaad kijiye….

Daya tries hard to remember her, recognize her, his blood pressure shoots up, his head spins and he screams in pain. The doctor rushes to him and asks the nurse to take a crying Purvi outside.

The door opens and a crying, confused Purvi steps out. She feels weak and sits down sobbing loudly.

Everyone surrounds her.

 **Abhijit:** Kya hua Purvi? Kuch batao….kya …kaisa hai Daya?

 **Shreya (hyper):** Kya hua Daya ko? Kya hua? She is huffing at Purvi. Purvi doesn't say anything just cries loudly.

 **Rajat (places a hand on her shoulders):** Kya baat hai…Purvi…

Purvi looks up with tears in her eyes and sobbingly tells what happened inside.

 **Purvi (sobbing, hyper):** Da…Daya…Daya…ko kuch…yaad nahi hai…..woh ….mujhe nahi pehchaan rahe hai….Rajat…Daya….theekh ho jayenge naa…..mujhe….mujhe..bahut darr lag raha hai..bataoo naa…bataoo naa..

She faints. They all take her to her room and call the doctor. Shreya listens to all this in great shock and no one notices but she rushes inside to see Daya. She cannot believe that Daya has forgotten everything.

The doctors are injecting Daya to calm him down. He now shows some calmness. The doctor turns and sees Shreya.

 **Doctor:** aap andar kaise aaayi? Maine mana kiya hai naa…patient ko aaram chahiye…please….he tries to take shreya out, but she pushes his hand and goes near Daya.

 **Shreya (holding Daya's hand and pleading):** Daya…mujhe dekho Daya…batao..main kaun hoon Daya..bataoo..

Daya looks at her slowly and searches her face for recognition. Shreya waits with a bated breath willing him to call her name. A slow smile spreads on his face.

 **Daya:** Shreyy….

Shreya's eyes spill all the tears and she cries holding his hands.

 **Daya:** Shreyy…kyun ro rahi ho…ahhhhh…mera sar…

 **Shreya:** aap aaraam karo…main..main baadme aati hoon..

She rushes out with a broad smile and goes to the team and says Daya remembers her. She is excited and they all are relieved to know Daya is fine after all.

The doctor calls them in his room. Shreya, Abhijit and ACP go inside.

 **ACP:** Doctor saab, Daya ki yaadash hai ya nahi hai?

 **Doctor:** dekhiye ACP saab, yeh hum theekh se nahi bata sakte….unhone apni patni ko nahi pehchana, magar is madam ko pehchaana..waise unki shaadi kab huyi thi?

 **Abhijit:** Agle mahine uski pehli anniversary hai..

 **Doctor (looking at Shreya):** aur aapko kabse jaante hai?

 **Shreya:** 4 saal se..

 **Doctor (thinking):** hmm….Aur ACP sir aapko usse pehle se jaante hai? hmmm..shayad Daya recent events aur logon ko bhool gaye hai..I am not sure…..unke dimaag pe zyaada pressure nahi daal sakte hai…ek kaam kar sakte hai…kal se…aap log ek ek karke unke saamne jayiye…dekhte hai who kisse pehchaante hai..

 **ACP:** Kya yeh…memory loss…kabhi theekh ho sakta hai?

 **Doctor:** yeh itni jaldi hum nahi bata sakte..Lets hope for the best..

Rajat is keeping a watch on Purvi. He is sad and confused at the turn of events. He feels protective towards her. He places a hand on the forehead of a sleeping Purvi, when Shreya enters the room.

 **Shreya (excited):** Rajattt….Daya …Daya theekh hai..unhone mujhe pehchaana…mera naam liyaaa…

Rajat makes the sign of be quiet so as to not disturb Purvi. He takes Shreya out of the room.

 **Rajat:** Kya? Kya keh rahi ho tum?

 **Shreya:** Haan…Daya ko main yaad hoon…..doctor ne kaha shayad who sab kuch nahi bhoole hai….Daya theekh hai Rajat..

 **Rajat (happy):** I am so happy Shreya…Purvi …Purvi kitni khush ho jayegi..bechaari bahut ulat pulat ho gaya hai uski zindagi me…ab sab theekh ho jayega …

 **Shreya:** Doctor ne kaha hai..shayad who pichle ek saal ka sab bhool gaye hai….shayad who Purvi ko hamesha ke liye bhool gaye hai…

 **Rajat:** Toh hum sab milke unko yaad dilayenge…hai naa..Purvi ko uska haq dilayenge…waise bhi uske pyaar ne Daya sir ko itne bade accident se bachaya…toh unhe yaad bhi aa jayega…

 **Shreya (getting angry):** Hum unhe itna pareshaan nahi kar sakte..unke dimaag pe asar padega..kahin yaad dilaane ke chakkar me sab kuch bhool gaye toh? Nahi..nahi…aisa nahi ho sakta..

 **Rajat (confused):** Shreya..tum kuch ajeeb behave kar rahi ho…I think tumhe ghar jaana chahiye….main tumhare papa se baat karta hoon.

He walks over to Shreya's parents. Shreya has already been discharged but she refuses to leave the hospital.

 **Rajat:** Papa, Maa aap dono Shreya ko ghar le jayiye….maine saari formalities poori kar li hai..usse aaram ki zaroorat hai…hamare ghar pe yeh chup chaap nahi baithegi..aap log usse kuch din apne ghar le jaa sakte hai? Usse ek break chahiye. Maine ACP sir se baat kar li hai..woh chutti ke liye maan gaye hai..

 **Shreya (stubborn):** main kahin nahi jaa rahi hoon….

 **ShreyaF:** Shreya beta..Rajat is right. Dekho tumhe aaram karna chahiye…waise bhi shaadi ke baad kahan hamare saath rahi ho tum…Rajat tum bhi chalo…

 **Rajat:** Nahi Papa..main..yahan….Purvi ke saath rehta hoon..woh akeli hai..uske Papa nahi aa sakte..I hope..I hope you understand..

 **ShreyaM:** haan Rajat…bechaari akeli hai..tum uska khayal rakhna..agar kuch chahiye toh hame batana..

Rajat hugs a reluctant Shreya and goes down till the car to send her off. He sighs and comes back to Purvi's room. She is now awake and the nurse is checking her blood pressure.

 **Purvi:** Rajat….Rajat..mujhe Daya se milna hai..ek baar..please…

 **Rajat:** Purvi…dekho abhi nahi..doctor ne tumhe bhi aaram karne kaha hai…please….Daya sir abhi so rahe hai…

 **Purvi (crying):** Please Rajat….ek baar..main..bas 5 min..unko yaad dilaana chahti hoon..dekhna..unhe sab yaad aajayegaa…she is trembling…

Rajat gets up and hugs her, he soothes her by giving that support and care she needs now, she stops trembling and starts crying.

Abhijit enters the room and tries to console Purvi.

 **Abhijit:** Purvi…please himmat se kaam lo….iss waqt Daya ko sabse zyaada tumhari zaroorat hai…ek patni hi apne pati ka sabse acha khayal rakh sakti hai..hai naa..

 **Rajat:** Sir, doctors ne kya kaha? Daya sir ki yadaash..

 **Abhijit (sighs):** abhi kuch bhi kehna mushkil hai…Daya ne Purvi ko nahi pehchaana magar Shreya ko pehchaan liya..shayad uss chot ki wajah se woh haal me huyi cheezon ko bhool gaya hai…doctor ne suggestion diya hai…kal se hum ek ek karke usse milenge..dekhte hai usse kitna aur kya kya yaad aata hai..arre Purvi…itna mat rooo…jab Daya tumhe kal pehchaanegaa..tab thode khushi ke aasoo bhi bachake rakho…Abhijit tries to joke to lighten her mood.

She smiles slightly. Rajat wipes her tears.

 **Rajat:** Chalo…ab toh apna upwaas todoo..main tumhari ek nahi sunoonga…yeh juice aur sandwich main le aaya hoon..tumhe khaana hi hoga..

 **Purvi:** Nahi Rajat…mann nahi kar raha hai…

 **Rajat:** main tumhe pooch nahi raha hoon…tumhe khaana hoga bas….blue house ki fattu captain…

 **Purvi:** kya…tumne mujhe fattu kaha….she hits him on the shoulder..

 **Rajat:** Kya Purvi..dekho tumhare maar me bhi dum nahi hai..yeh khaa lo..tumhe taakat ki zaroorat hai..abhi tumhe Daya sir ka khoob khayal rakhna hai…

 **Purvi:** Theekh hai..main zara fresh hokar aati hoon. She goes to the bathroom..

 **Abhijit:** Rajat…isse iss waqt aise hi ek sahare ki zaroorat hai….iska khayal rakhna..

 **Rajat:** Ji sir..Purvi ka main hamesha khayal rakhoonga..aakhir meri dost hai..

 **Next morning**

Daya has woken up, the doctors ask him basic questions about himself- he answers all that. They check his parameters, he appears normal. The doctor comes out to the team.

 **Doctor:** dekhiye maine jaisa bataya hai..theekh waisa hi kijiye..abhi Daya normal lag rahe hai..yaad rahe unke dimaag pe zyaada zor mat daliye aur ekdum light baaten kijiye…

Abhijit steps in first. He has been Daya's best friend for years and the doctor feels that maybe it will be good to start with him.

 **Abhijit (smiling):** Dayaaaa…bhai…darra diya yaar tune toh…ab aaram se leta hai yahan…

 **Daya (smiling):** Abhijit…yaaar…kaisa hai? Yeh sab kya ho gaya? ..main yahan kaise aaya? Tu hi bata de..meri kuch samajh me nahi aa raha hai..koi kuch batata hi nahi..

 **Abhijit:** Kuch nahi…tujhe CID me bore ho raha tha..ACP sir ne chutti nahi di..toh tune apna intezaam kar liya..he laughs.

Daya laughs too and they talk some more. Abhijit signals the next person to come in. ACP Pradyuman comes in.

 **ACP:** Kya baaten ho rahi hai mere dono Sr inspectors ke beech..

Daya immediately recognizes his voice and tries to get up.

 **ACP:** are..Daya..lete raho….aaram karo…He has tears in his eyes, he thinks of the entire team as his kids and Daya and Abhijit are special.

 **ACP (softly like a father):** Daya….tum theekh ho naa…tumhe kuch ho jaata toh…

 **Daya:** Sir..aapka aashirwaad jab tak hai..hame kuch nahi hoga Sir…

 **ACP:** Tum apna khayal rakhna..mujhe Chitrole se milne jaana hai..

ACP leaves and sends Nikhil in. Everything is going as per plan, Daya is recognizing everyone so Purvi's heart fills with hope.

 **Purvi:** Lagta hai..sab theekh ho jayega…hai naa Rajat..Daya..Daya mujhe bhi pehchaan lenge na?

 **Rajat (shaking his head):** umhmmmm…mujhe nahi lagta…

 **Purvi (sad, worried):** Aisa kyun keh rahe ho?

 **Rajat:** Buddhu…apna chehra dekha hai kya? Ro roke Bandar lag rahi ho…pehle thoda tayyar hoke aaoo..

Purvi goes to the bathroom, washes her face and comes back after applying some make up and sindoor. She takes her mangalsutra out and touches it with a prayer.

 **Purvi:** Ab theekh lag rahi hoon? Rajat..Rajat..she waves her hand in front of his face..

 **Rajat (dreamily):** kaun ho aap? Main kaun hoon? Main aapko dekhkar sab kuch bhool gaya…aap bahut sundar ho..Purviiiiiii..he teases her…

She smiles shyly and her dimples flash.

 **Rajat:** Bas..aise hi muskurana unke saamne…dekhna Daya sir ko pichla janam bhi yaad aa jayega..Purvi impatiently awaits her turn to go in front of Daya.

 **Nikhil:** Good morning Daya sir…kaise hai aap?

 **Daya:** Arre Nikhil..tum bhi aaye ho milne…

 **Abhijit:** Ab tumhara chela hai..toh milne aayega na..

 **Daya:** haan..waise woh case # 4538 ke witness se tumhari baat huyi..main toh bhool hi gaya..court ne kya date diya tha?

Nikhil and Abhijit look at each other. Daya is talking about a case that's older than a year.

 **Daya:** Nikhil…tum Abhijit ko kyun dekh rahe ho? Bata naa…

 **Abhijit:** arre..tu kiss chakkar me pad raha hai…hum log sab sambhal lenge..tu bas aaram kar..he signals Purvi to come inside now that Daya looks relaxed in known company.

 **Rajat:** jaooo Purvi..best of luck..yaad rakhna..mujhe woh moong halwa chahiye..jo tumne promise kiya hai..

Purvi smiles at him and steps inside with a prayer. She can hear sounds of Daya's laughter in the room. Abhijit slowly walks to the other side so that Daya can now see Purvi. Daya stares at her. Purvi stands at the spot, not knowing if she should go near him or head back. She can hear her heartbeats loud. She makes out that Daya is trying to recognize her.

 _ **...What will happen? Will Daya remember Purvi? Read on to know.**_

 _ **Thank you all for your review comments. Someone asked me what is the basis of this story - True love? Forced love? love after heartbreak...Well the basis is true love ...it can be instant or this love can happen/realized after some years. Also many people are wanting to know who the end couple will be? I don't want to reveal right now, because then the whole enjoyment will be killed. I hope you all understand.**_

 _ **Apologies, I will have to leave you with this cliffhanger for some days. I am going on a mini vacation and will be back on July 4. So hopefully my next chapter will be on July 5 (evening India time)...Miss me...**_

 _ **Love you all ..**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hi all..I am back from my vacation..I missed you all and the new stories on fanfiction a lot..so lets continue with the story..._**

 **Daya:** aap? Ji kahiye…

Purvi looks at him in shock. Her tongue freezes and she looks at Abhijit and Nikhil in panic.

 **Daya:** Arre…aapse baat kar raha hoon? Kisse milna hai….kuch bolti hi nahi hai..

 **Nikhil:** Arre sir..yeh toh…Abhijit cuts him off and quickly signals Rajat to come in and take Purvi away.

 **Rajat:** Purvi…chalo…mere saath…

 **Purvi (tears spilling):** Daya…mujhe nahi pehchaana…main Purvi hoon..aapki…biwi..

Daya gets hyper and holds his head.

 **Daya:** yeh kya bakwaas hai….Abhijit..kaun hai yeh dono….inhe yahan se jaane bolo..please….mera sarrrr…he holds his head.

Abhijit asks Rajat to take Purvi away and immediately calls the doctor.

 **Outside:**

 **Purvi (crying):** sab kuch khatam ho gaya Rajat..sab kuch….

 **Rajat (hugging her, patting her back):** Nahi Purvi…abhi kuch nahi hua hai…..dekho..Daya sir poori tarah se theekh nahi huye hai..tum please itni jaldi haar mat maano..doctors unhe check kar rahe hai naa…hame jald sab kuch pata chalega..

Daya has been sedated and the doctor calls all of them again to his cabin.

 **Doctor:** dekhiye….i think Daya ko selective amnesia hua hai….yaane ki shayad unki ek saal yaa usse thoda aur pehle ki yaadash kho gayi hai….

 **Abhijit:** Doctor, Daya..Daya jab baat kar raha thaa..toh who kam se kam ek-ded saal puraane ek case ke baare me baat kar raha tha…

 **Rajat: A** ur unhone Purvi ke saath mujhe bhi nahi pehchaana…mujhe bhi bas ek saal se jaante hai..

 **Doctor:** Hame Daya ko psychiatrist ko dikhana chahiye..wohi theekh se diagnose kar sakte hai..

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** Doctor..kya Daya ko sab yaad aa jayega?

 **Doctor:** Dekhiye Mrs Daya..main aapki takleef samajhta hoon…main iss waqt sirf itna keh sakta hoon..aapko bahut himmat aur patience se kaam lena hoga..meri salaah yeh bhi hai..kuch waqt tak unhe yaad dilaane ki koshish mat kijiye..ho sake toh unke saamne bhi mat jayiye…warna aur mushkil ho sakti hai…main kal hi hamare hospital ke psychiatrist se appointment leta hoon…Have patience…everything will be fine..

 **Psychiatrist's office:**

Abhijit and Purvi with Daya's doctor – Dr Shah are seated in the psychaitrist's office. He is ready with his diagnosis and treatment plan.

 **Psychiatrist:** I am ready with my diagnosis. Maine unke saath 3 sessions ki hai…Doctor Shah you were right, Mr Daya is suffering from Retrogade amnesia. Simple terms me Daya apne kam se kam ded saal ke pehle ke memories bhool gaye hai…Yeh accident ke wajah se hi huyi hai..unke sar pe chot ki wajah se….usually patient ke accident ke pehle jo bhi traumatic baate hai…aisi baaten jinse unhe bahut chot pahunchi ho…jisse who bhulaana chahte ho..aisi baaten bhool jaate hai..

 **Abhijit:** Iska koi ilaaj hai?

 **Doctor:** dekhiye pehle Daya ki physical strength waapas laani hogi…unhe abhi koi stress nahi lena chahiye…unhe sirf achi baaten bataiye…unke saamne aise logon ko rakhiye jinhe who jaante hai…jinke saath unki achi banti hai..unhe ek saal pehle jo bhi hua abhi please yaad mat dilaayiye….aur…kuch din ya mahine tak..aap log aisa behave kijiye jaise kuch hua nahi hai…Daya ko yeh ehsaas dilayiye….sab kuch waisa hi hai..jaisa chal raha tha…dedh saal pehle..unka dimaag koi bhi nayi baat – jaise koi work place me changes, rishton me badlaav..yeh sab abhi samajh nahi payegaa..

 **Purvi:** Toh iska matlab main…

 **Doctor:** I am sorry Mrs Daya..iska matlab aap unke saamne kuch mahino ke liye nahi aa sakti..dekhiye yeh unke liye acha hoga…ek baar Daya physically recover ho jaaye, apne routine me aa jaaye…tab dheere dheere hum unpe pressure daal sakte hai aur sab kuch bata sakte hai..

 **Abhijit:** Doctor…yeh bahut mushkil hai..I mean..ek saal me itna kuch badal gaya hai…

 **Doctor:** I know..magar Daya ke liye yeh sab karna hoga aapko..bass kuch mahino ki baat hai…please..

 **Purvi (heavy heart):** Theekh hai doctor..main …sirf Daya ko theekh hote dekhna chahti hoon..

They get up to leave when the doctor stops them.

 **Doctor:** ek aur baat..maine sessions me jab unke saath baat ki…mujhe do logon ka naam baar baar sunne me aaya…Daya kaafi positive response de rahe the….ek toh Mr Abhijit..aapka naam tha..aur doosra ..Koi Shreya…yeh Shreya kaun hai..

 **Abhijit:** Shreya hamari colleague hai..aur..Daya…Daya ki bahut achi…dost..

 **Doctor:** Good toh aap dono ko jitna waqt ho sake unke saath bitaana chahiye….

 **Purvi:** Magar…Shreya…Shreya ki shaadi ho chuki hai doctor…

 **Doctor:** No please! Yeh Daya se mat kahiye…yeh unke liye bahut bada change hoga…

They take leave. Abhijit and Purvi look tensed.

 **Purvi:** yeh sab…yeh sab hum kaise karenge Abhijit Sir..Main…yeh sab kaise karoongi…Daya…Daya ko dekhe bina…she starts crying..

 **Abhijit:** Main jaanta hoon..yeh bahut mushkil hai..magar Daya ke liye…apne pati ke liye tumhe apne dil pe yeh pathar rakhna hoga..kuch hi mahino ki baat hai…tumne Daya ke maa- baba se baat ki..

 **Purvi:** haan…who dono bahut pareshaan hai..Daya ko dekhna chahte hai….woh do din baad yahan aayenge..main unhe samjha doongi..Daya ke saamne mere ya hamari shaadi ke baare me baat na kare.

 **Abhijit:** Theekh hai..main baaki team ko bhi samjha deta hoon..ghabrao mat Purvi..hum sab milke Daya ko theekh karenge…

Abhijit explains everything to the entire team. Everyone listens to him in astonishment and make mental notes of how to behave in front of Daya. Abhijit walks up to Rajat.

 **Abhijit:** Rajat..thank you…Purvi ke saath saath tum bhi ek bahut badi qurbaani de rahe ho..

 **Rajat:** Sir..aise kyun keh rahe ho?

 **Abhijit:** Tumne Shreya ko permission de di…yeh bahut badi baat hai..

 **Rajat:** sir…mujhe Shreya pe bahut bharosa hai..aur phir who apne friend ki madat kar rahi hai..aur main apni…actually hum sab se zyaada himmat Purvi dikha rahi hai..ek aurat ke liye kitna mushkil hai…

 **Abhijit:** Rajat..dekho..Purvi ka please khayal rakhna..usse iss waqt bahut pyaar, himmat aur sahaare ki zaroorat hai…aur tumhe yeh sab usse dena hoga..

 **Rajat (smiles):** aap chintaa mat kijiye…Purvi meri zimmedaari hai..

Daya's recovery starts. Within some weeks he starts physiotherapy to gain strength in his arms and legs. The entire CID team pitches in to help him out. They all take turns to stay with him and help him out. Shreya and Abhijit spend their maximum free time with Daya.

Purvi manges to get a glimpse of Daya everytime he is sleeping. She doesn't dare to go near him for the fear of his life. She breaks down everyday after seeing Daya. Rajat on the other hand feels neglected and unloved by Shreya for whom Daya is now the centre of her existence. He everyday teaches his heart that Shreya is just helping Daya and he should trust her.

One month passes and slowly Rajat and Purvi start accepting this huge change in their life and concentrate on their business.

 **Purvi:** Rajat..tumne Mark (their US client) ke email ko reply kiya..usse who document aaj 12 baje ke pehle chahiye tha…Rajatt…Rajatt..

Rajat is lost deep in his thoughts. Purvi goes near him. She keeps a hand on his shoulder.

 **Rajat:** Haan..kya?

 **Purvi:** Mark ka email?

 **Rajat (pressing his forehead):** nahi…sorry..main abhi karta hoon. He removes his glasses and wipes his eyes.

 **Purvi:** kya baat hai..tumhari tabiyat toh theekh hai na? She touches his head..

 **Rajat:** pata nahi..kal raat se bahut sar dard hai..aur aaj subah se body pain bhi..he coughs…

 **Purvi:** Meri baat manoge…tum thoda aaram kar lo..shayad tumhe bukhaar hone waala hai..tumne aaj kuch khaaya ? Rajat nods his head as No. Purvi holds his hand and takes him to his room. She makes some hot coffee and breakfast. She makes him eat it forcibly and gives him some medicines.

 **Purvi:** Ab chup karke so jaoo…main dopahar ko khaana banake tumhe uthati hoon…

Purvi takes care of all their official work quickly, makes some daal and rice and goes to check on Rajat. He has fever now. She immediately gets some water and cloth and takes care of him. After some time his temperature appears normal, Purvi takes the bowl to go outside, but Rajat holds her hand in sleep.

 **Rajat:** Please…mat jaooo…kitne din baad..aaj mujhe chuaa hai tumne..

Purvi realizes he has mistaken her for Shreya. She tries to free her hand.

 **Rajat:** please Shreya….main tumse bahut pyaar karta hoon….tum….bhi karti ho? Tum kuch bolti kyun nahi ho…

Purvi has tears in her eyes. Rajat has waited for Shreya's touch, concern for so long. She feels guilty that maybe she is responsible in some way. If Daya hadn't forgotten her, all their lives would have been normal..She tries to free her hand again.

 **Rajat:** Aaj please bol do naa…..main jo sunna chahta hoon…

Purvi goes near him and tells slowly….

 **Purvi:** I…love..you…Rajat…

Rajat smiles in his sleep and leaves her hand. Purvi sees that innocent smile and kisses his forehead. She leaves the room quickly and cries her heart out.

 **Hospital:**

Daya is waiting for someone from the team to come and take him for his therapy session. He is hoping in his heart it should be Shreya. As Daya's memory is of 1 and a half year back, he was in love with Shreya at that time. He hadn't realized his feelings as Love, but he liked being next to her. Now he feels that he should spend his life with her.

There is a soft knock on the door and Shreya enters looking very sweet and carrying a bunch of fresh flowers.

 **Daya:** hey Shreyy…wow..kitne khoobsurat phool hai…kiske liye layi ho?

 **Shreya (frown):** Dr Shah ke liye..

 **Daya:** Kya…uss uncle ke liye..kya yaar..main yahan acha khaasa tumhare saamne baitha hoon…jhooth bol leti mere liye hai..

 **Shreya (smiling): aap** bhi naa..aapke liye hai…kaise lage?

 **Daya:** bahut khoobsurat..bilkul tumhari tarah…She blushes.

She takes charge of Daya's wheelchair and wheels him for his therapy. There is a new doctor today and she asks Shreya's help with Daya's exercises. She has to hold Daya while the doctor massages or exercises his feet. They are very close to each other at this point. Daya can inhale her scent and he looks into her eyes. Shreya notices Daya staring at her and she cannot help but get lost in his eyes.

After the session, Shreya goes out to take a phone call. The doctor is wrapping up Daya's hand.

 **Doctor:** Sir..ek baat kahoon…aap dono ki Jodi kaafi kamaal ki hai..aur aapki wife aapse bahut pyaar karti hai..

 **Daya:** Arre doctor..Shreya meri wife nahi hai…meri shaadi nahi huyi ab tak..we are just friends..

 **Doctor:** Ohh…magar aap dono ko dekhe aisa nahi lagta…ek salaah doon…usse jaldi bata dijiye apni dil ki baat..

Daya smiles shyly and looks at Shreya who is talking on the phone and flicking her hair back.

Daya comes out in his wheelchair and continues staring at her with a smile. He clears his throat.

 **Shreya:** Arre Daya..aap kab aaye..mujhe bula liya hota..Chaliye..aapke room me chalte hai..

 _ **To be continued...**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Rajat and Purvi**

Rajat is feeling better by evening, Purvi gives him a cup of coffee.

 **Rajat:** Thanks Purvi..aaj tum nahi hoti toh main inti jaldi theekh nahi hota…

 **Purvi:** Dosti me thanks? Tumne bhi toh kitni baar meri madat ki hai..He smiles and then looks sad.

 **Purvi:** ek baat poochoo…tum Shreya ko bahut miss karte ho naa..

 **Rajat (looks up):** Kya…nahi…aisa..aisa kuch nahi hai..

 **Purvi:** I…I …am sorry Rajat…yeh sab meri wajah se hua hai…meri wajah se tumhe Shreya se door rehna pad raha hai…she has tears in her eyes.

 **Rajat:** are..Purvi..tum mujhe sorry kyun keh rahi ho…haan…main usse thoda miss karta hoon..magar yeh sab thode din ke liye hi naa…aur mujhse zyaada toh tumhari haalat kharab hai…I am sorry main isme zyaada madat nahi kar sakta. Bas pray kar sakta hoon..tumhe tumhara pyaar jaldi mile..

 **Purvi:** Aur main yeh pray karti hoon..tumhe tumhara pyaar jaldi mile…. They both hug each other for comfort.

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** acha..chodo yeh sab..yeh batao….3 din baad tum dono ki anniversary hai…tumne kya socha hai..yah yeh bhi mujhe karna hoga….

 **Rajat:** Tum toh jaanti ho naa main yeh sab maamle me bahut kacha hoon….magar..iss waqt sahi hoga kya…yeh sab karna

 **Purvi:** Tum dono ki pehli anniversary hai..yeh baar baar nahi aayegi….tumhe isse celebrate karna chahiye…..main kuch sochti hoon..

 **Rajat:** Purvi…tumhari bhi toh pehli anniversary hai…

 **Purvi:** haan toh theekh hai..main bhi tumhare saath aa jati hoon..kabab me haddi banke..kyun..theekh hai..

 **Rajat:** mazaak mat karo Purvi…ek kaam karte hai..Daya sir ke theekh hote hi hum chaaro milke celebrate karte hai..

 **Purvi (sad):** Please Rajat…tum meri fikar mat karo..tum apni shaadi pe dhyaan do….bahut der hogayi hai..main chalti hoon..aur haan..maine aaj khaana bana diya hai…khaa lena..Bye..

 **One day before anniversary:**

 **Purvi:** Rajatt…tumne gift toh rakh li naa…dekho main sham me jaldi chali jaoongi….khaana time pe mangaa lena….aur who wine? Fridge me rakhi hai..please bhoolna mat..

 **Rajat:** tumhe toh party planner hona chahiye thaa..arre meri anniversary hai..shaadi nahi..shukar hai..sangeet wagereh nahi rakha tumne..

 **Purvi:** hahaha…tum bahut nervous lag rahe ho….

 **Rajat (nervous):** nervous…main kyun nervous hoonga..

 **Purvi (teasing):** pehli baar "I LOVE YOU" jo kehne waale ho…

 **Rajat (shy):** kya Purvi tum bhi..acha tum Abhijit sir ke ghar dinner pe jaa rahi ho na..suna hai kuch "khaas mehmaan" aane waale hai..

 **Purvi:** Haan..Tarikaji ne bataya..koi special log hai..isliye main bhi unki khaana banana me help karne jaa rahi hoon…pata nahi..shayad DCP Chitrole aayenge? Abhijit sir kitne sweet hai naa…unhe laga mujhe ek break chahiye…acha main jaldi kaam khatam karti hoon..phir mujhe unke ghar bhi toh jaana hai..

 **Hospital (late evening)**

Daya has seen a dream in the morning about Shreya. In his dream he approaches Shreya to say I Love you, but the words don't come out of his mouth. Shreya gets angry and goes with someone holding hands.

Since that dream Daya is restless to see Shreya. He has a fear in his heart that if he doesn't confess his love, she will leave him. He has called her many times, but she is not answering his calls. In frustration he throws his mobile. It falls down just away from him and at that moment it rings. Shreya's name flashes and he is desperate to pick the phone now.

Daya tries hard to get up from his bed but his movements are restricted as all his injuries have not healed completely. Yet the phone rings and rings and Daya with great efforts tries to reach it and in the process falls from his bed.

At that moment, the door to his room opens and Shreya steps inside and panics to see him on floor. She rushes to him.

 **Shreya:** dayaaaa…Dayaaa….kya ho gaya..aap aap theekh hai..Shreya rushes to him. She puts his one hand on her shoulder and with great difficulty manages to get him to stand. She gets him to walk slowly towards the bed, Daya's feet hit the mobile and he loses his balance and falls on the bed.

Shreya loses her balance too and ends up falling on Daya. She looks up, her breath is uneven. Daya is breathing hard too, he wraps one hand around both look into each others eyes, it speaks of the love they have. Its inevitable now, their faces close in, they both lose their senses.

Their lips meet and melt into each other. They kiss each other for some minutes. Shreya breaks this kiss and looks into Daya's eyes with tears.

 **Daya (softly, touching her hair):** Shreyy…I…I ..love you..Shreyy..

Shreya's tears spill on his face, she touches his cheek with her hand..

 **Shreya (softly, tears):** dayaaa…I…..

There is a knock on the door and they can hear Nikhil's voice. Shreya immediately gets up from Daya and wipes her tears trying to appear normal.

 **Nikhil:** Good evening Sir..arre yeh kya ho gaya..aap aise tedhe kyun lete hai…

 **Daya (stammering):** kkk..kuch nahi…who..main…basss…akele…practice kar raha tha…bb bbed se utarne ki..

 **Nikhil:** Ohh..arre Shreya…tum ..abhi tak ghar nahi gayi….ghar pe ..Raj..i mean uncle aunty intezaar kar rahe honge naa..jaoo…jaldi..main hoon Sir ke saath..

Daya looks at her with pleading eyes. She hasn't given him the answer to his question. He wants to hear it.. Shreya looks on helplessly and slowly makes her way out of the room.

 **Nikhil:** Chaliye Sir..aapke liye ek surprise hai…main aapke kapde laaya hoon..chaliye..tayyar ho jayiye..

 **Daya:** Surprise? Kaisa surprise?

 **Nikhil:** aapke khadoos buddhe Dr Shah ne aapko permission di hai..aaj raat ko ek dinner party attend karne ke liye

 **Daya:** Kya? Dinner party? kahan? Kiske saath?

 **Nikhil:** Arre ghabraiye nahi..Abhijit sir ke ghar pe..chaliye chaliye…aaj sirf ek raat ki permission mili hai..time waste mat kijiye..

 **Abhijit house:**

Purvi comes early to help Tarika with the dinner. The menu contains all the dishes that Purvi has practiced many times and perfected now. Slowly she takes over the cooking and Tarika just helps her out. They start chatting and Purvi appears a bit relaxed and happy after many days.

They finish cooking and come to the drawing room. The house is well decorated like a party. Purvi is admiring the decorations when Tarika steps out of her room wearing a beautiful saree.

 **Purvi:** wow Tarika ji…aap toh bahut sundar lag rahi hai…

 **Tarika:** Thank you Purvi..chalo tum bhi tayyar ho jaoo..mehmaan kuch der me aa jaayenge…

 **Purvi:** main toh tayyar hi hoon..

 **Tarika:** Nahi…tum mere saath chalo…ab tumhara tayyar hona baaki hai…she drags her.

 **Abhijit:** Theekh kaha Tarika tumne..jaaoo meri behen ko aisa sajaoo..ki har koi usse dekhta rahe..

 **Purvi (tears):** aapne mujhe behen kaha..

 **Abhijit:** haan..nahi keh sakta kya? Meri koi sagi behen toh nahi hai…tum hi sahi…aur yeh lo..tumhare Bhai ke taraf se ek tohfaa..he gives her a box that has a beautiful saree. Purvi hugs him.

Tarika gets her ready. Purvi looks beautiful like a bride with her saree and all accessories. She applies sindoor and puts her diamond and gold mangalsutra. She steps out of the room. They are sitting in the drawing room, when the bell rings.

 **Abhijit:** Purvi..tum zara darwaaza kholo..main abhi aaya..

Purvi opens the door and stands there in shock to see Daya in front of her in a wheelchair. Daya looks at her in confusion.

 **Daya:** excuse me..yeh Abhijit ka hi ghar hai naa? Purvi just stares at him with open mouth.

 **Daya:** excuse me..helloo….Arre Nikhil..kahan reh gaye yaar..

Nikhil comes after closing the lift door. He sees Purvi's reaction and worried that she might blurt out something, hurriedly speaks.

 **Nikhil:** Arre..yeh Abhijit sir ka hi ghar hai..andar chale..

Purvi stands on the door for another minute and then slowly walks inside the kitchen. She cannot control her tears and starts crying. Tarika and Abhijit follow her inside to console her.

 **Tarika:** Arre yeh kya…aaj itna acha din hai..aaj toh please mat rooo..kitne dino baad aaj tum dono mile ho..

 **Purvi:** lekin…unhe..unhe kuch ho gaya toh..main…nahi jaoongi unke saamne…mujhe darr lag raha hai…

 **Abhijit:** Dekho Purvi..humne doctor se permission lekar hi yeh sab kiya hai…tumhe sirf Daya ke saath time spend karna hai..…Kal tum dono ki pehli anniversary hai….aaj raat 12 baje ko bas ek cake kaatenge…aur kuch nahi..aaj ke din kam se kam saath reh lo..

 **Purvi:** Thank you Sir…Thank you Tarika ji..

 **Tarika:** apna yeh thank you hame nahi..tumhare best friend Rajat ko dena..usi ka idea hai yeh sab..

Purvi smiles and comes out taking water for everybody.

 **Tarika:** Daya, yeh Abhijit ki cousin hai…iska naam Pu….

 **Purvi (cuts Tarika):** Poonam hai…she looks at Tarika..

 **Tarika:** Haan..Poonam hai..baitho na Poonam..acha tum in sabse baate karo..main dinner ki tayaari karke aati hoon..

Nikhil goes inside on the pretext of using the bathroom while Abhijit goes to help Tarika. Its only Daya and Purvi now.

 **Daya:** Toh poonam ji…aap kahan ki rehnewaali hai?

 **Purvi:** Ji…main Pune se hoon..

 **Daya:** Toh aap Mumbai ghoomne aayi hai?

 **Purvi:** ji…nahi…main..main yahan kaam..kaam karti hoon..

 **Daya:** aapke husband bhi yehi hai?

 **Purvi (shocked):** aapko kaise pata chala meri shaadi ho gayi hai?

 **Daya:** simple hai Poonam ji..aapke maathe pe sindoor, gale me yeh mangalsutra…

 **Purvi (smiles):** aapki bhi shaadi ho gayi?

 **Daya:** Mujhe dekhke aisa lagta hai aapko? Dekhiye naa main kitna khush hoon…meri shaadi nahi huyi hai..

 **Purvi:** Kyun? Shaadi karke insaan dukhi ho jaata hai kya?

 **Daya:** agar apni pasand se naa huyi ho toh shayad dukhi ho jaaye…

 **Purvi:** aap kaisi shaadi karenge? Love ya arranged?

Daya looks at her narrowing his eyes.

 **Purvi (embarrassed):** Sorry..woh main..kuch zyaada bol gayi..

 **Daya:** Arre..aap aise embarrass mat hoyiye..actually mujhe bhi ajeeb lag raha hai..main aapse pehli baar mila hoon..aur hum log shaadi ki baaten kar rahe hai..lekin pata nahi kyun..aapse baat karke acha lag raha hai..

 **Abhijit:** acha kyun nahi lagega..Pur…mera matlab Poonam hai hi bahut pyaari..acha chalo..baaki baaten dining table pe karte hai..Tarika sab ko bula rahi hai..

Abhijit gets up to wheel Daya, Purvi steps in to do so. He smiles at Purvi. They all sit for dinner. Purvi gets up to help Tarika.

 **Tarika:** are Poonam..tu bhi baith na..main manage kar loongi..dekho Daya ke bagal me chair khaali hai..

Purvi sits next to Daya. She feels odd and happy. Her heartbeats increase. Daya smiles at her.

 **Tarika:** Daya..aaj khaana..tumhare pasand ka bana hai…tum aur Pur..i mean Poonam hamare khaas mehmaan ho..mattar paneer kaisa hai bolo?

 **Daya:** hmmmmmm…bahut tasty hai..Tarika tumne toh khaana nahi banaya hai aaj…

 **Abhijit (laughs):** sahi kaha bhai…Tarika sirf baaten achi banati hai…

 **Tarika:** haan..haan..udaalo mera mazaak…waise aaj ka poora khaana Purv…I mean Poonam ne banaya hai..

 **Daya (looking at Purvi):** are waah..aap toh bahut acha khaana banati hai..aapke pati toh bahut lucky hai..

 **Purvi (looks happy):** Thank you….

 **Daya:** waise aapke pati kya karte hai? Who kyun nahi aaye?

 **Purvi (chokes, daya gives water):** ji..mere…pati…who..Senior..insp.. Senior software engineer hai..woh..unhe bahut kaam rehta hai..isliye..nahi aaye..she looks uncomfortable now.

 **Nikhil (changes topic):** Tarika ji..aapne Salunkhe sir ko nahi bulaya..

 **Abhijit:** ummhmmm..kiska naam le liya yaar…khaana hazam nahi hoga dekh..they all laugh and the dinner gets over.

Abhijit and Daya are in the balcony chatting. Nikhil is watching TV. Tarika places the dessert in bowls and gives the tray to Purvi. Purvi steps out with a shy smile.

 _ **Next chapter...turning point. Guys many are asking me again and again who will be the final Jodi...I think I already hinted - true love and as per my understanding true love has to be from both sides...hope you get the hint again..**_

 _ **Another point is a couple of reviewers have mentioned Purvi is crying all the time- that's how her character is, she is emotionally weak, but point noted and very soon you will see a different side of hers.**_

 _ **Please donot hate Shreya...she is just in love with Daya and at the same time in marriage with someone else. Its just our perception that Daya being a male is also in the same situation but it seems okay, whereas a woman in the same situation appears slightly villainous.**_

 _ **I always wondered that in serials and movies when they show a man with two wives or girlfriend its mostly a comedy - how he manages two wives, running here and there, hiding his relations..at the same time if ever its a woman with two relations be it serials or movies - its always emotional, lots of crying, blaming the woman and stuff...the other woman is always the housebreaker while the man comes out smelling clean...**_

 _ **anyways, enjoy reading and keep reviewing !**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Rajat-Shreya**

Shreya's heart is in great turmoil. That kiss with Daya has changed her completely. That moment is replaying again and again in her mind. She stops her car and thinks, if Nikhil had not interrupted them..would she have confessed I Love You to Daya? And if yes, what would have happened…She had forgotten the fact completely that she is now married to Rajat and Daya is married to Purvi.

She checks her phone, there are 7 missed calls from Rajat and 15 missed calls from Daya. She is about to dial Daya, when she gets a call from Rajat.

 **Shreya:** heloooo..

 **Rajat (breathless):** Shreya…jaldi…please… aa jaoo…main..main…He cuts the phone.

Shreya quickly drives home. She parks the car and runs up the steps, knocking and ringing the doorbell impatiently. No one answers, she hurriedly uses her keys to get inside complete darkness.

 **Shreya:** Rajattt…Rajattt…kahan ho tum..Rajatt… She turns to put on the lights when…..

…The clock strikes 12. She feels two hands on her waist and hot breath close to her ear.

 **Rajat (softly):** Happy anniversary Shreya….

The lights come on. Shreya panics when she realizes it's her first wedding anniversary. She had completely forgotten about it. She can feel Rajat kissing her neck now and her breath becomes uneven. He slowly turns her, Shreya closes her eyes.

 **Rajat (keeping hands on her cheeks):** aankhen kholo Shreya…dekho meri taraf please…

Shreya opens her eyes slowly, a film of tears covers her view. He wipes the tears and there he is in front of her! She smiles at him. He opens his arms, she willingly hugs him. He hugs her tight, she snuggles to him.

 **Rajat:** sorry, maine tumhe zyaada daraya toh nahi naa..

Shreya nods her head as no while remaining in the hug. Rajat holds her hand takes her to the dining table. There is a black forest cake – her favorite. They cut it together, he feeds her a piece. She eats it and feeds him back too. Some cream is stuck on her upper lip, Rajat wipes it slowly using his finger, she shudders at his touch.

He takes out the wine, pours it in two glasses and hands her one glass. They both clink their glasses and have that wine slowly. A glass or two of the wine is downed, Rajat puts on some music. He offers his hand for dance, Shreya looks into his eyes mesmerized. They both sway to the music, Shreya hugs him and sighs.

 **Rajat:** mujhe yakeen nahi ho raha Shreya..tum..tum mere itne kareeb ho…yeh sapna toh nahi hai naa..She hugs him tighter and whispers "nahi" in his ears.

He looks into her eyes, she comes closer and her lips meet his. Rajat kisses her hungrily, bringing all his pent up love today. He hugs her tight, picks her up and goes to the bedroom, all the way kissing comes on strongly and in the process, Rajat falls on the bed with Shreya on his top. They break the kiss, both are breathing hard. Rajat looks into her eyes, she looks at him dreamily.

 **Rajat:** Shreya…tum…tum mere liye bahut special ho….mera pehla pyaar…main yeh bahut pehle kehna chahta tha….aaj keh deta hoon…..Shreya….I…I…Love you….kya tum? He looks at her intently.

Rajat's heartbeats increase in anticipation and he gets ready to hear "I Loveyou too" from Shreya…

 **Shreya:** Main bhi kabse yeh sunna chahti thi….aaj sunn liyaa **….I…..LOVE…YOU…TOOO….DAYAAA** ….and she kisses a stunned Rajat.

Rajat's world crashes in front of his eyes. He steps back from Shreya looking at her with great hurt. Shreya looks at his eyes and gets scared at her actions. Its Rajat in front of her, she looks around- all this while it had been Daya since the time the lights got switched on. It was Daya with whom she cut the cake, it was Daya who had wine with her, who danced with her and kissed her !

 **Shreya:** Ra…Rajatt..tu…tummm…

 **Rajat:** Sh…reyaaa…kiska naam liya tumne…..

 **Shreya:** Rajat…by mistake..meri baat…

 **Rajat (loudly, angry):** kiskaaa naam liya maine puchaa…ohhh…toh…tum mujhe itni der se Daya sir samajh rahi thi…

 **Shreya (crying):** Rajattt..please…..I am sorry…..

 **Rajat (holding her shoulders, angry):** Sorry..sorry for what Shreya? Sorry for what? isliye ki tum mujhse pyaar nahi karti…toh phir shaadi kyun kiiii?

 **Rajat:** Shreya..sach sach batao…kya is ek saal me kabhi bhi..kabhi bhi tumne mujhse thoda sa bhi pyaar kiya hai? Bolo na…please..bolo…

Shreya doesn't reply but looks down and cries in shame. Rajat gets his answer, he picks his mobile and car keys and goes out of the house in great anger.

 **Daya-Purvi**

Daya and Purvi chat some more while eating dessert. Later she goes inside to help Tarika with cleaning. They now wait for the clock to strike 12, to cut the cake.

Daya is trying to call someone, but then cuts the phone again and again.

 **Abhijit:** Kya baat hai..itna pareshaan kyun ho..kisse call kar rahe ho?

 **Daya:** Shreya ko…pata nahi phone kyun nahi utha rahi hai..

 **Abhijit (checks his watch):** raat ke 12 bajne waale hai..abhi so rahi hogi who..kal subah baat kar lena..

 **Daya:** nahi yaar..aaj usse baat kiye bagair neend nahi aane waali..

 **Abhijit:** Kyun aisi kya baat hai…Daya….baat kya hai…mujhse kya chupaa rahe ho..

 **Daya (shy):** Tumse kya chupaana dost..aaj…aaj maine Shreya se keh di apne dil ki baat…

 **Abhijit (shocked):** Kya? Daya….yeh..yeh kya bol raha hai tu….

 **Daya:** Haan..Abhijit..tu toh jaanta hai na..mere feelings ke baare me..agar yeh accident na hua hota..toh ab tak toh hum dono ki shaadi ho gayi hoti…haaaahh..koi baat nahi..tab na sahi abhi sahi…aaj subah ek bura sapna dekha..maine dekha…Shreya kisi aur ke saath jaa rahi hai..mujhe chodke…tabse ek ajeeb bechaini thi mann me…Aaj sham jab who mujhse milne aayi…toh main apne aap ko rok nahi paaya..aur…aur…apne pyaar ka izhaar kar diya..

 **Abhijit (shocked):** Daya…yeh kya kiya tumne…aur Shreya….usne kya kaha..

 **Daya (shy):** who bhi apna jawaab dene hi waali thi..yeh Nikhil beech me aa gaya…saara mood kharab kar diya…waise …waise uski bhi haan hai..mujhe pakka yakeen hai..actually..actually (he becomes more shy)…hum dono..ne…kiss bhi kiya…toh mujhe lagta hai….

CLANGGGG! CRASHHHHHHHH!

They both turn to see Purvi standing and look down to see a crashed cake on the floor. Tarika comes running out hearing the noise.

 **Tarika:** …..kya hua..kya toota? She is shocked to see the dropped cake. The candles are still burning and one of them catches on Purvi's saree. She is unaware standing like a statue. Abhijit sees the fire in her pallu, and quickly douses it using his hands. He stands up and shakes Purvi.

 **Abhijit:** Purvi….Purvi…

Tears flow out of her eyes, she looks at Abhijit with great hurt and pain and quickly turns and runs out of the house.

 **Abhijit:** Nikhil, please isse saaf karna…Tarika…ek minute. He takes Tarika hurriedly inside and tells her that maybe Purvi overheard their conversation. He asks her to take care of Daya and he runs outside with his phone and car keys.

 **Tarika:** Ruko..nikhil..main saaf kar deti hoon..Daya..tum aaram karo abhi..Nikhil tum aur Daya guest room me so jaao aaj…

 **Daya:** Tarika..yeh Poonam ko kya hua..aise kyun bhaagi..aur Abhijit kahan gaya hai…

 **Tarika:** ….kuch nahi..actually Poonam thoda disturbed hai aaj kal…..woh terrace pe gayi hai..aksar aisa karti hai..Abhijit abhi usse samjhakar lekar aa jayegaa….tum jaao so jaoo…

Purvi is running blindly on the streets, wiping her tears angrily. She crosses the road almost getting hit by a car. She runs straight on the sands in the darkness. She stumbles on a rock and falls flat. She tries to get up but trips again. She gives up and sits and cries. Huge sobs racking her body.

Abhijit is searching calling her name out. He calls up Rajat again.

Rajat is meanwhile driving through the empty roads in great anger. He sees his phone ringing but doesn't pick it up. He knows its Shreya. He increases the speed and clenches his teeth. His phone rings again, he picks it to switch it off, its Abhijit.

He brakes hard, controls his temper and after taking a deep breath, dials Abhijit's number.

 **Abhijit (tensed):** Rajat….Purvi…kahin kho gayi hai…

 **Rajat (tension):** Kya…kho gayi…yeh kya keh rahe hai Sir…

 **Abhijit:** abhi main zyada kuch bata nahi sakta…who bahut tension me thi..tumhe kya lagta hai..woh kahan jaa sakti hai..

 **Rajat:** Sir..shayad..beach..main 5 min me pahunchta hoon..aap abhi aa jayiye..

He reverses his car and drives again with great speed towards the beach. Suddenly he blanks out everything and just looks out on the roads.

Purvi is still crying feeling dizzy, when she feels a pair of rough hands on her shoulder. She looks up to see two young boys staring at her. She gets afraid and takes their hands off. The boy flips a knife and holds it to her neck.

 **Boy:** aeee…jyaada chu chaa mat kar….apna purse, mobile, paisa..sab de..chal…

 **Purvi (crying):** mere…mere paas kuch nahi hai….

 **Boy 2:** kya..saali…bhikari hai kya…he slaps Purvi. She falls down, her mangalsutra shines in the light.

 **Boy1:** Chal…apna mangalsutra nikaal…nikaal

Purvi holds it possessively.

 **Purvi (yelling):** Nahi…nahi doongi. She gets up and tries to run. The boys run behind her and try to pull her mangalsutra. Purvi resists the force and the chain cuts her neck, she doesn't give up. The chain breaks and Purvi falls ahead with the mangalsutra still in her hands.

The boy charges with the knife, Purvi screams but the knife doesn't prick her. She opens her eyes and sees someone beating up the boys. The boys scramble and run away.

 **Rajat (tensed):** Purvi…Purvii thank god tum mil gayi. He hugs her. Purvi is still in shock.

Abhijit reaches behind them panting and thanks God that they have found her.

 **Abhijit:** Purvi….tum..tum theekh ho..arre tumhare haathon me khoon..oh my god..tumhare gardan pe ye chot…chalo..hospital chalo..

 **Purvi (screams violently):** Nahi….nahi jaana mujhe kahin bhi..mujhe chodd do…main jeena nahi chahti…chodd do…chodddd doooooooooooo…

She becomes very tensed, hyper and her body again starts to tremble. This time it's serious as she gets a fit, she spits out white froth. Abhijit and Rajat, both hold her, she trembles and finally after few minutes slumps down.

They rush her to the hospital. Abhijit phones Tarika and informs her of Purvi's health. She quietly tells Nikhil and rushes to the hospital. Daya is sleeping unaware of the happenings.

The doctor comes out and gives the broken mangalsutra which was wedged strongly in her fingers to Rajat. He looks through the window, Purvi is covered in mask.

He wipes his tears and approaches a glum looking Abhijit.

 **Rajat:** Sir…Purvi…aise…kya ho gaya….

 **Abhijit (scared):** kaise kahoon….samajh me nahi aa raha… He cannot tell him the truth as it involves Shreya, Rajat's wife..

 **Rajat:** Sir..kya Daya sir ko kuch…aaj dinner pe kya hua Sir..

 **Abhijit:** Nahi…Daya…Daya theekh hai…in fact plan ke mutabit dinner acha raha…Daya ne Purvi se baaaten bhi ki..magar….

 **Rajat:** magar kya Sir..please…aap mujhse mat chupayiye….

 **Abhijit:** Daya …Daya aur main baaten kar rahe the….Purvi…Purvi ne who sab sun liya…aur..achanak ghar se nikal ke bhaag gayi..

 **Rajat:** Sir aap abhi bhi mujhe poori baat nahi bata rahe hai..aisa kya kaha Daya sir ne..

 **Abhijit (embarrassed):** Dekho…Rajat…tum Daya ko..Daya ko galat mat samajhna…who abhi bhi dedh saal pehle ki baaten kar raha hai…who…uss waqt .…ek ladki se pyaar karta tha (he doesn't mention its Shreya)…aur aaj bhi usi ki baat kar raha tha…Purvi ne yeh sab sunn liya…toh…

Abhijit cannot face Rajat, so he turns away.

 **Rajat:** Who ladki Shreya hai naa..woh aaj bhi Shreya se hi pyaar karte hai naa..Abhijit gets stunned and turns to see Rajat wiping his tears.

 **Abhijit:** Nahi..nahi..Rajat..yeh..yeh kya bol rahe ho…tumhe ..tumhe koi galat faimi huyi hai..

 **Rajat:** aaj apne anniversary pe maine Shreya se pehli baar …..I love you kaha…aur jaante hai meri biwi ne mujhse kya kaha….I LOVE YOU DAYAA..

 **Abhijit(shocked):** Kya….Shreya ne…

 **Rajat(angry):** Maine aur Purvi ne iss din ke liye bahut sapne dekhe the…yeh ek saal humne bahut intezaar kiya..usne mere liye aur maine uske liye apni apni anniversary special banane ke liye plans banaye..aur hum dono ko kya milaa..sirf dhokaa..

 _ **Keep reading...**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Abhijit (stunned):** Rajat…yeh..sab..oh God..mujhe vishwaas nahi ho raha hai..Shreya…he holds his hands on his head.

 **Rajat:** aap kyun chauk rahe hai Sir..aap toh yeh sab pehle se jaante the naa…aap ne kabhi roka nahi..

 **Abhijit (guilty):** yeh sach hai..main inn dono ke pyaar ke baare me jaanta tha..magar uss baat ko ek saal ho gaya hai…mujhe laga time ke saath shayad yeh dono aage badh jayenge..magar..maine kabhi nahi socha aisa kuch hoga…

 **Rajat:** kaash…aage badh gaye hote..aaj bas inke wajah se..meri aur Purvi ki zindagi…ek ..ek mazaak banke reh gayi hai…meri samajh me nahi aa raha hai..main kya karoonga..kaise apne parents ko face karoonga.. he wipes his tears and gets up to make a phone call.

Tarika reaches and places her hand on Abhijit's shoulders.

 **Tarika:** Abhi..Purvi kaisi hai..kya kaha doctor ne..

 **Abhijit:** Purvi behosh hai..shayad kal subah hosh aayega…who bahut disturbed hai..sab toot raha hai Tarika…Shreya aur Daya ki zidd ne 4 zindagiyan barbaad kar di..

 **Tarika:** 4 zindagi? Abhi …iska matlab..

 **Abhijit:** Rajat bhi jaan chuka hai..Shreya aaj bhi Daya se pyaar karti hai…Tarika places a hand on her mouth.

Rajat finishes his phone call and comes back to Abhijit.

 **Rajat:** Sir, maine Purvi ke papa ko inform kar diya hai..woh bas jaldi aane ki koshish kar rahe hai…

 **Tarika:** Rajat, tum ghar jaoo…main aur Abhi hai naa..hum log sambhal lenge..tumhe…tumhe ghar jaana chahiye..

 **Rajat (dry smile):** Ghar..Tarika ji..kiska ghar? Mera? Who nahi raha ab..

 **Tarika:** Rajat..main maanti hoon..jo hua who theekh nahi hua ..but…tumhe ek baar baat toh karni hogi naa..kab tak avoid karoge Shreya ko..

Tarika and Abhijit try to reason with Rajat. After some time, he agrees to talk to Shreya but only one condition that he will do so only after Purvi is out of danger.

Daya is sleeping in the effect of his medicines awaiting Shreya's response to his question of love….

Shreya is crying as she finds herself on crossroads in her life…..

Purvi is unconscious but wishes to die and never open her eyes and face the truth….

Rajat is crying at his loss of love, his incomplete life….

…..Everyone is awaiting the next morning, the next ray of light !

 **Shreya-Rajat**

Next day early morning, Rajat walks inside his house. He finds Shreya waiting for him on the sofa. She runs to him, wiping her tears.

 **Shreya:** Rajatt..thank God tum…tum aagaye..main bahut darr gayi thi..kahan the tum..I ..I am sorry…meri baat toh sunoh ….

 **Rajat:** Shreya..main iss waqt baat nahi karna chahta hoon..main sirf kapde badalne aaya hoon…mujhe station jaana hai..

 **Shreya:** Station?…..kahan..kahan..jaa rahe ho?

 **Rajat:** main Purvi ke papa ko lene jaa raha hoon…Kal raat jaise mujhe sachai pata chali..waise hi Purvi ko bhi sab pata chal gaya…who yeh sab seh nahi paayi..hospital me hai…serious hai…uske papa aa rahe hai..

 **Shreya (sad):** kya? Oh my god..woh..woh theekh toh ho jayegi naa..

 **Rajat (laughs):** Theekh? Sab kuch kaise theekh hoga?…iss ek raat ne 2 zindagiyaan barbaad kar di..Kyun kiya tumne aisa Shreya..kyun?

 **Shreya (crying and coming near to him):** I am..sorry Rajat..please..please..mujhe maaf kar do…main promise karti hoon…main yeh sab sudhaar doongi..main Daya ko bhool jaoongi...ek chance please…

 **Rajat:** sabse pehle Shreya..please tum yeh decide karo..tumhe chahiye kya? Pehle apne aap se sach bolo….sach shayad kadva hoga..but usse apnaoo… …iss tarah meri zindagi ke saath mat khelo..apni zindagi ke saath mat khelo..mujhe jaana hoga…bye…

Rajat leaves the house. Shreya stands at the same spot thinking about what Rajat just said.

 **Daya:**

Daya wakes up in the morning. The house is quiet..

 **Daya:** Abhijit…Tarika…Nikhil…koi hai?

 **Nikhil:** sir…good morning…aap fresh ho jayiye..main abhi aapko chai aur nashta deta hoon..hame waapas hospital jaana hai na..

 **Daya:** Abhijit aur Tarika kahan hai?

 **Nikhil:** Woh..kal raat…Purv…Poonam ji ki tabiyat thodi kharab ho gayi..toh who hospital me hai..chaliye sir hume jaldi nikalna hai..

 **Daya:** Kya..Poonam hospital me hai..kya hua use?

 **Nikhil:** Kuch serious nahi hai…Sir chai thandi ho rahi hai..

Daya calls up Abhijit.

 **Abhijit:** Daya…are tum uth gaye..woh bas Tarika pahunch rahi hogi ghar..mujhe thodi der ho jayegi..Nikhil tumhe hospital le jayega..sorry yaar..

 **Daya:** Abhijit..Poonam ko kya hua? Nikhil bata raha thaa who hospital me hai?

 **Abhijit:** who..kuch nahi..thoda..thoda BP ka problem hai…theekh ho jayegi 1-2 din me…

 **Daya:** Oh..bechari…theekh hai..main hospital jaa raha hoon….phir milte hai..

Daya tries Shreya's mobile again. Her phone is switched off.

 **Purvi**

The conversation between Daya and Abhijit plays again and again in her mind. She recollects her wedding day, when Daya looked disinterested and sad, drunk Daya insulting Purvi, her dance at CID party with an indifferent Daya, their first kiss and lovemaking, the next morning Daya dismissing her….

She opens her eyes, they are filled with tears, she looks around. She is alone again. She closes her eyes and feels a soft touch on her forehead.

 **Purvi:** Pa…papa…..

 **PurviF:** haan beta….how are you?

Purvi nods yes but tears flow down her eyes. Her father wipes it.

 **PapaF:** nahi..beta….Papa hai naa…sab theekh ho jayega…

 **Rajat:** papa ko dekhte doston ko bhool gayi Purvi?

 **Purvi:** Rajatt….tum kaise ho?

 **Rajat:** meri fikar chodo..tum jaldi se theekh ho jaoo..Mark aur Amy mera sar khaa rahe hai…ek tum hi ho jo unhe ache se handle kar sakti ho…toh jaldi se theekh ho jaoo aur kaam pe lag jaoo..

 **PurviF:** Rajat..kuch dino ke liye sab akele kar lo..main apni beti ke saath vacation pe jaa raha hoon…sirf main aur meri beti..chalogi naa..

 **Purvi:** Papa…(she sobs)…mujhe yahan se please le chaliye…please…

 **PurviF:** Haan beta…le chaloonga….bas tum jaldi theekh ho jaoo..chalo..so jaoo..

Purvi gets better in 2-3 days but she has withdrawn in a shell. She doesn't talk with anyone including Rajat. Her father takes her away to some place, away from Daya, away from this city, away from her troubles.

 **Rajat- Shreya**

With Purvi away from the city, Rajat finally returns home to Shreya. He sits down tired on the sofa. Shreya gets a cup of hot coffee for Rajat. He takes it and sips.

 **Shreya:** Rajat..main…main tumse baat karna chahti hoon..hamare baare me..first of all..I..I am really sorry…maine tumhara dil dukhaya…sach toh yeh hai ki maine tumhe dhokaa deke yeh shaadi nahi ki..haan main Daya se pyaar karti thi, magar Daya ne pehle rishte se inkaar kiya...main bahut dukhi thi..confused thi..ussi waqt tumhara rishta aaya tha…tum mujhe bahut samajhdaar, decent lage…maine hamare rishte ke liye haan kar di…Daya ne bhi Purvi se rishta kar liya..mujhe laga shayad waqt guzarte main Daya ko bhoolkar tumse pyaar karoongi..

Kuch waqt ke liye mujhe laga ki main tumse pyaar karne lagi thi…jab..jab…tum Purvi ke saath rehte the..mujhe who pasand nahi aata tha…phir mujhe samajh me aaya..woh sirf jalan thi..maine bahut koshish ki Rajat..magar ..pata nahi..pata nahi kyun main Daya ko kabhi bhool nahi paayi…uss din uss khaai me jab Daya gir rahe the…uss waqt sirf mujhe ek hi khayal thaa ki who mujhe kabhi chod ke naa jaaye..main yeh dukh bardasht nahi kar paa rahi thi..jab Daya ne Purvi ko nahi pehchana…main itni bechain ho gayi…Daya mujhe bhool jaaye…yeh main soch bhi nahi sakti thi….

Shayad yeh pyaar hi hai..Rajat…tumne kaha thaa..sach kadva hoga…sahi kaha…Main daya se pyaar karti hoon..I am sorry….hame…hame alag ho jaana chahiye..main tumhe zabardasti baandh ke nahi rak sakti…I am sorry Rajat…

She cries hard. Rajat listens to everything with a heavy heart. He gets up from the sofa and just goes to his room shutting the door.

 **Daya:**

Daya is restless and irritated as he has not seen Shreya since the day he has confessed love and she is not picking his phone too. He tries her phone many times over and over again. She either doesn't pick his phone or cuts the call on knowing its from Daya if he calls the bureau/mobile.

He decides to get Shreya's whereabouts in his way.

 **ShreyaM:** Heloo…Mathur residence

 **Daya:** ji…meri inspector Shreya se baat ho sakti hai please.. main uska purana classmate hoon…mujhe mere friend ne yeh number diya hai..

 **ShreyaM:** Shreya se?..dekhiye aapko galat fehmi huyi hai..yeh uske maayke ka number hai. Shreya apne pati ke saath rehti hai..aap uske mobile pe try kijiye..number doon mobile ka?

 **Daya (sweating, shock):** Pati…Shreya…Shreya ki shaadi kab huyi? Aur…aur…kiske saath?

 **ShreyaM:** ek saal pehle hi uski shaadi ho gayi hai…Rajat ke saath..tumhe nahi pata kya?

The phone slips out of Daya's hands and the call gets cut. Daya is unable to believe what he just heard. His heartbeats increase and he feels suffocation.

He takes deep breaths and drinks water from the side table. He calls up Abhijit.

 **Abhijit:** Daya..sorrry…main ek crime scene pe hoon..baadme baat karte hai…..

 **Daya:** Abhijittt…Shreya…Shreya shaadishuda hai? Haan…yeh kya sunn raha hoon main..

 **Abhijit (worried):** Daya…yeh…yeh kisne bataya..tum please..tension mat lo..main..main bas abhi aata hoon..

Abhijit gets really worried for Daya and asks Sachin to take over the investigation. Abhijit opens the door to Daya's room. Daya is sitting quietly on the bed.

 **Abhijit:** Da..yaa…Daya..meri baat..

 **Daya (loudly):** Abhijitttt….yeh sab..yeh sab kya ho raha hai….mujhe sach sach batao…abhi…

 **Shreya (from behind):** Main batati hoon…sach kya hai..Daya..

 _ **Now how will Daya react? Will they finally tell him the truth of his memory loss?**_

 _ **Thank you all for the review comments. they are very interesting to read. Its amazing to read all of them, this shows the interest you all have in the story.**_

 _ **I know for many of you, the institution of marriage is very sacred and no one wants to break it. Well its sacred for me too but I feel that every marriage should be based on trust, love and respect. Sacrifices, understanding and co-operation has to be two-sided in any marriage. Physical relation in marriage is just a part of it, not the whole of marriage.**_

 _ **We live in a world where most of us are impatient and relations get made and broken fast. I don't know if the world is headed in the right direction but being an independent woman, I feel today's woman is much more in control of her relations and would certainly expect the same amount of love and respect in any relation as much as she invests and its her right to do so...Because marriage is between two people who live together and are not just room mates...**_

 _ **Keep reading..**_


	20. Chapter 20

Shreya walks slowly inside. Daya looks at her with tears in his eyes…

 **Daya:** Shreyy…yeh…sab…yeh sab jhooth hai naa..

She comes and sits near him holding his hands.

 **Shreya (softly):** Daya…jo main keh rahi hoon…please…aap shaanti se suniye…She takes a deep breath.

 **Shreya:** Daya…ek mahine pehle..aapka ek accident hua tha…jisme aap ko sar par chot lag gayi aur..pichle dedh saal ki yaadash chali gayi..

 **Daya (shock):** Yaadash…chali gayi…..

 **Shreya:** Haan..Daya…aap who sab kuch bhool gaye hai..jo aapke saath yeh pichle dedh saal me hua…

 **Daya (holds his head):** meri..meri samajh me nahi aa raha hai…

 **Shreya:** Daya…yeh sach hai..aapko stress na ho..isliye doctor ne hum sab ko mana kiya tha ki aapko kuch bhi batane se…aur hum sab ne isliye yeh sab naatak kiya….aapse sach chupaaya..

 **Daya (looks up):** Kya? Naatak?...kya hua hai ek saal me…tum…tumhari shaadi ho gayi? Main..main yeh kaise maanoo?

 **Shreya:** yeh sach hai Daya..meri shaadi ho gayi hai..Rajat ke saath..aur …aapki bhi..

 **Daya (tears):** kya? Meri shaadi….yeh jhooth hai…main kaise shaadi..main tumse pyaar..Shreyy..please kaho ki yeh sab bhi naatak hai..Shreyy..please..

 **Shreya(wiping her tears):** Nahi Daya…yehi sach hai..aapki shaadi ho chuki hai…Purvi ke saath..

 **Daya (confused):** Purvi? Yeh Purvi kaun hai..main kisi Purvi ko nahi jaanta..

 **Abhijit :** Daya…tum Purvi se mil chuke ho…mere ghar dinner pe…Poonam..wohi tumhari patni Purvi hai..

 **Daya (shock):** Kya…Poonam…meri patni? Yeh kaise ho sakta hai..

 **Shreya:** yeh sach hai Daya…Purvi hi tumhari patni hai..woh ..woh tumse bahut pyaar karti hai..

 **Daya:** nahi..yeh sab…yeh sab sach nahi hai..tum log…tum log mazaak kar rahe ho naa…

 **Shreya:** Daya…Daya please…yeh sab sach hai…yeh sab hum dono ki zidd ki wajah se hua…hamare haathon…aaj..2 zindagiyan barbaad ho gayi..

 **Daya:** tum…dono…tum dono please mujhe akela chodd do…please..

They both leave him alone.

 **Purvi**

Purvi's father has taken her away to a house on the mountains far away from the city where they live. There is improvement in her health but she has become very quiet and often spends time alone. Its evening and she is sitting on a swing. Her father comes out and searches for something around her.

 **Purvi:** Papa…aap kuch dhoondh rahe hai?

 **PurviF:** Haan..bahut keemti cheez hai…kho gayi..

 **Purvi:** Kya Papa?

 **PurviF (comes near her):** Meri Sonu (Purvi's pet name) kho gayi hai….tumne dekha hai kahin?

 **Purvi (looks down):** main toh yahin hoon Papa…

 **PurviF (hugs her):** Nahi beta…yeh meri Purvi nahi hai…meri purvi toh hamesha khush rehti thi…kitna bolti thi…main hamesha kehta tha..tumhara Off button kahan hai…aaj dekho..itni chupp..

 **Purvi:** aapki Purvi bahut buri hai…bahut saari bekaar ki baate karti thi…kisiko pasand nahi tha…isliye sab mujhe akela chod ke chale jaate hai…pehle Maa, phir aap, aur ab Daya bhi…main…ab se main aise chup rahoongi…toh koi mujhe chod ke nahi jayega na..Daya…Daya..waapas aa jayenge na Papa?

 **PurviF (hugs her tighter, caressing her hairs):** Meri Purvi kabhi bhi buri nahi thi….haalat bure the beta…ek baat kahoon…bahut saalon se man me chubh rahi hai..Beta…tum jaanti ho tumhari Maa kyun chali gayi?

 **Purvi:** Haan..meri wajah se…I am sorry Papa….

 **PurviF:** Nahi…meri wajah se…main usse kabhi samajh nahi paaya…maine usse kabhi waqt nahi diya, pyaar nahi diya…mere liye shaadi bas ek duty thi…mere parents ne kaha..maine kar li..usne har woh koshish ki...usse woh pyaar, izzat kisi aur se mil gaya…uska dum ghut raha thaa…aakhir me usne who faisla liya..hum dono ke liye…

 **Purvi:** aapne Maa ko jaane kyun diya…mere liye kyun nahi rokaa?

 **PurviF:** main usse kiss haq se rokta Purvi…who ruk jaati toh bhi kuch nahi badalta…hum sirf tumhare liye ek khokle rishte me bandhe rehte..shaadi jabardasti, sirf rishte ke liye nahi nibhani chahiye….tumhara dum ghutega beta aur Daya ka bhi…haan tumhe dukh hoga...mere ego ko bahut hurt hua…tumhari Maa tumhe apne saath le jaana chahti thi..magar maine yeh mauka nahi diya….mujhe usse dukh jo dena tha..maine apne selfish reason ke liye tumhe use kiya ..I am…I am sorry beta…

 **Purvi:** Papa..magar…main akeli kaise jiyoongi?

 **PurviF:** tum abhi tak sab kuch akele hi toh karti aayi ho…itne saal hostel me akele rahi…sabke sawaalo ko akele face kiya….tumhe khaana banana tak nahi aata tha..aaj dekho..kya yeh akele nahi kiya tumne? Tu khud nahi jaanti tum kya kar sakti ho….kahan tum uss NGO me choti si naukri me khush thi..aur aaj..aaj beta tum ek business sambhaal rahi ho..I am proud of you beta…..apne aap ko kamzor mat samjho…tumhe har kadam pe sahare ki zaroorat nahi hai…zindagi bahut lambi hai beta…dekhna ek din tumhe sacha pyaar zaroor milega..uss din uss pyaar ko mat chodna…

Purvi thinks over what her father just said.

 **Rajat –Shreya**

Rajat and Shreya have discussed and decide to end their marriage. They come together to announce this to both the sets of their parents.

 **Rajat:** Maa, Papa, Dad…we are sorry, but maine aur Shreya ne divorce lene ka faisla kiya hai..hum dono zindagi se kuch aur chahte hai..

 **RajatM:** Beta…divorce? Magar tum dono ke beech problem kya hai..jo bhi hai..baat karke solve kar lete hai..

 **ShreyaM:** haan..Shreya…yeh sab kya hai…tumhe Rajat se acha koi nahi milega..aur tum dono me sab kuch theekh toh hai..phir itna bada faisla?

 **Shreya:** I am sorry Maa..but hum dono ke beech kuch theekh nahi hai..Main…aur jhoooth nahi bol sakti..apne aap se aur Rajat se bhi…

 **ShreyaF:** meri kuch samajh me nahi aa raha hai…

 **Shreya:** Maa,Papa…main…main kisi aur se pyaar karti hoon..

Shreya's father slaps her. Rajat holds her.

 **Rajat:** Papa please…aise mat react kijiye…uski poori baat toh sun lijiye..

 **ShreyaM (crying):** yeh …kya keh rahi ho Shreya..tum hosh me toh ho..

 **Shreya (wiping tears):** haan Maa….bahut dino ke baad hosh me aayi hoon…maine bahut koshish ki magar main…Rajat se pyaar nahi karti..aur main nahi chahti…ki meri wajah se..uski zindagi barbaad ho..please Maa..Please papa….mujhe samajhne ki koshish kijiye..

 **RajatF (angry):** Rajatt…what is this nonsense?

 **Rajat:** Dad..yeh nonsense nahi hai…I respect Shreya's decision. Haan..main manta hoon…agar who yeh baat mujhe pehle hi bata deti..toh shayad..yeh aur aasaan hota hum dono ke liye…magar ab bhi kuch bigda nahi hai. Hum dono ne bahut soch samajh ke yeh faisla liya hai…hum zabardasti bandhe nahi reh sakte..iss ummeed me ki ek din sab theekh ho jayega..shayad yeh kabhi theekh hota bhi nahi..Shreya..Shreya ne sacha pyaar kiya hai Dad..aur usse poora haq hai..apni zindagi ka faisla lene ke liye..agar usse lagta hai who mere saath iss rishte me khush nahi rahegi…toh I think hume yeh manzoor kar lena chahiye..anyways hum sirf aapko inform kar rahe hai..hamari lawyers se baat ho chuki hai…

Shreya's parents and Rajat's parents walk out of their house.

 **Shreya (crying):** Rajat..mere Maa Papa kabhi nahi manenge…main bahut buri hoon..kyun kiya maine aisa..tumhara dil dukhaya..mujhe sazaa milni chahiye..

 **Rajat (wipes her tears):** Shreya..dekho meri taraf…tum galat nahi ho..tumne sacha pyaar kiya hai..haan mujhe bahut bura laga hai..tumne mera dil toda hai….mujhe gussa bhi bahut aaya tha tumpe..magar main tumhe ab samajh sakta hoon…infact..tumne bahut kuch jhelaa hai iss ek saal me…apne pyaar ko kisi aur ke saath dekhke bahut takleef hoti hai..main jaanta hoon..tum duniya ki fikar mat karo…apne dil me koi guilt bhi mat rako..tum chahti toh chup reh sakti thi..aur hamara rishta saloo saal bematlab ka chalta rehta thaa…yeh toh hum dono ke saath, hamare parivaar ke saath bahut bada dhokaa hota naa…magar tumne himmat dikhayi…kadve sach ko apnaaya..Maa Papa ko thoda time do..sab theekh ho jayega..

 **Shreya:** Thank you Rajat…

 **Rajat:** magar tum aage kya karnewaali ho?

 **Shreya:** main nahi jaanti kya hoga mere saath…maine Daya se pyaar kiya hai..hamesha karti rahoongi…bas mujhe itna hi pata hai..

 **Daya:**

Daya is slowly coming around to the fact that he has forgotten some part of his life and events. At first he is dejected and doesn't talk with anybody but with time, he starts accepting the facts. He stops interacting with Shreya also. Abhijit helps him out by providing information, sharing pictures, taking him to the places, trying to refresh his memory etc..

Daya looks at his wedding pictures but he cannot remember anything. He is overcome with guilt and decides to meet Purvi.

Purvi comes back to the city after a long time and Abhijit invites her to his house. She reaches and rings the bell. The door is opened by Daya. She stares at him.

 **Daya:** hi Purvi…andar aao..

 **Purvi:**..aapki yaadaash…

 **Daya:** Andar toh aao..pehle..

 **Purvi:** aapki tabiyat theekh hai ab?

 **Daya:** meri tabiyat me kaafi sudhaar hai..magar meri yadaash abhi bhi waisi hi hai..

 **Purvi:** Ohh..toh mera naam kaise pata chala..

 **Daya:** Abhijit aur Shreya ne mujhe sab bataya..hamari..hamari shaadi ke baare me…I ..I am sorry Purvi…mujhe kuch yaad nahi hai..magar pata nahi..aisa kyun lagta hai..maine tumhara shayad dil dukhaya…mujhe ho sake toh please maaf karna..

 **Abhijit:** haan Purvi….dekho..sab theekh ho raha hai…tum dono ko abhi phir se apni zindagi shuru karni chahiye..

 **Purvi (smiles):** kya theekh ho raha hai Abhijit Sir?…Daya mujhe sirf jaante hai..pehchaante nahi hain..hamari shaadi ko maante nahi hai...Daya..main aapse kuch puchoo?

 **Daya:** hmm

 **Purvi(looks straight into his eyes):** Kya aap Shreya ko kabhi bhool sakte hai?

Daya cannot meet her eyes. He looks around.

 **Purvi (smiles):** Aapne kabhi bhi mujhse pyaar nahi kiya Daya…Aapke dil me hamesha Shreya thi, hai aur rahegi…main nahi jaanti aapne mujhse shaadi kyun ki…jo ho gaya who ho gaya…jaante hai aapki yadaash jab kho gayi tab doctor ne kya kaha tha?

 **Daya (tears):** kya?

 **Purvi:** unhone yeh kaha tha..ki aksar insaan who yaaden bhool jaata hai..jisse usse bahut dukh ho..jo who bhoolna chahta ho… Aap apne zindagi ke who dedh saal bhool gaye..jisme aap mujhse mile, mere saath shaadi ki …..aap iss shaadi se bahut dukhi the…aur main nahi chahti hum iss rishte ko zabardasti nibhaa ke aur dukhi ho…

 **Abhijit:** Purvi..tum itni jaldi haar kyun maan rahi ho…dekho sab theekh hone jaa raha hai..

 **Purvi:** Nahi sir…main kisi ka dil todke apna ghar nahi basaana chahti…aise main kabhi khush nahi reh paoongi…maine iss ek saal me….jaane anjaane Daya ko dukh diya…Daya se zyaada..apne aap ko dukh diya…Daya aap jante hai..aapne mujhe azaadi di thi..ki main aapki zindagi se chali jaoon..magar maine aapko khone ke darr se iss rishte me zabardasti baandhe rakha..shayad issi wajah se aapka dum ghut raha thaa..aur jab who accident hua…aap sirf mujhe bhool gaye..hamare rishte ko bhool gaye..

 **Purvi (wipes tears):** Main yeh galti dobaara nahi karna chahti..Daya…uss din..uss din aap mujhe azaad karna chahte the..aaj…aaj main aapko azaad karti hoon..iss khokle rishte se..iss jhoot se…main…main yeh shaadi todna chahti hoon..

 **Daya (surprised):** Purvi..tum…

 **Purvi:** haan Daya…yehi theekh hoga hum dono ke liye..meri …meri fikar mat kijiye…main theekh hoon..mujhe meri zindagi ka raasta mil gaya hai…Main chalti hoon…meri ek zaroori client meeting hai…main late nahi hona chahti..

 **So finally Purvi takes a practical and bold step. She dissolves her relation with Daya. Shreya too admits her love for Daya, but she is uncertain of her doesn't know if she will get a chance to be with Daya? yet she took this step to free Rajat from this meaningless relation...**

 **Keep reading...Thank you for your review comments..all..Love you**


	21. Chapter 21

The 4 of them move on in life and within a year their divorces come through. The two couples had got married on the same date and now have their divorces on the same date too.

They are together for the last time and the 4 of them meet outside the court room after all the formalities are complete. They stand there awkwardly.

 **Rajat:** kya hum sab lunch saath karen? Pata nahi..phir kabhi milenge ya nahi..

All of them agree. They go to a restaurant. They stare at a table and donot know how to sit. Finally Rajat and Purvi sit together and Daya and Shreya sit together. They look at each other, each remembering the first time they had met after marriage- in a restaurant.

 **Rajat:** Toh kya khaana hai? Daya Sir aap?

 **Daya:** Hann…mujhe Naan..aur…

 **Daya and Shreya (together):** Mattar Paneer..

 **Purvi (smiles):** Aap dono ki choice bahut milti hai..hainaa Rajat..

 **Rajat (smiles):** Hmm….pyaar me aisa hi hota hai..

 **Rajat:** aap dono shaadi kab kar rahe hai?

 **Daya:** Shaadi ? he looks at Shreya..

 **Purvi:** haan….shaadi…aise kyun chauk rahe hai?

 **Rajat:** kamaal hai…Maine aur Purvi ne aapka raasta clear kar diya…aap abhi bhi soch rahe hai? Daya Sir agar ab bhi aapne koi faisla nahi liyaa..toh main toh aaj bhi tayyar hoon Shreya ke saath dobaara shaadi ke liye..

Daya and Shreya look at Rajat in shock..

 **Rajat:** are..aap log toh serious ho gaye..main toh mazaak kar raha tha….aap dono ki shakal dekhne layak hai…he laughs….slowly everyone joins in the laughter..

 **Purvi:** Aap dono ek doosre se sacha pyaar karte hai…ek doosre ka saath kabhi mat chodiye….We wish you good luck always..

 **Rajat:** Purvi…sorry..magar thoda jaldi karo..hum late naa ho jaaye…

 **Shreya:** koi zaroori meeting hai?

 **Rajat:** haan….ek interview hai…hum dono ka…pass ho gaye…toh hamare business ka expansion ho sakta hai..

 **Daya:** Rajat..tumne sach me Purvi ko ekdum badal diya…yakeen nahi hota..aaj who ek businesswoman hai…I am really happy for both of you…tum dono aise hi tarakki karte raho..

The 4 of them have lunch and later part their ways walking in opposite directions – Daya with Shreya and Rajat with Purvi….

 **3 months later**

 **Freddy:** Pankaj, zara Daya sir ka chehra dekh ke bata…guss toh nahi hai naa..

Pankaj looks over at Daya who looks very angry and is constantly checking his watch and phone.

 **Pankaj:** aaj toh unka gussa sabse high temperature pe hai..lagta hai aaj toh shaamat hai..

 **Daya (mind):** samajhti kya ho…mujhe wait kara rahi hai who…akad gayi nahi ab tak..

A car stops in front of Daya. Within 2 seconds his facial expressions change to that of awe and lovestruck. From the other side of the car steps a beautiful angel – His Shreya… She smiles apologetically and walks to him and plants a kiss on his cheek.

 **Shreya:** Sorry….maine aapko wait karayaaa..

 **Pankaj:** Shreya..sirf Daya sir ko sorry..hum bhi kaafi der se dhoop me khade hai…

 **Daya:** Pankaaaaajjjj..

 **Pankaj (afraid):** are..nahi sir..main toh yeh keh raha tha..waah..bahut acha kiya…bahut dino se maine surya dev ke darshan nahi kiye the…tumhari wajah se aaj ho gaye..chale sir..der ho rahi hai..

They all go inside. Daya and Shreya complete some formalities and sign papers and are officially declared as husband and wife. The entire team claps. Shreya's parents and Daya's parents bless the new couple.

 **Wedding night**

Daya steps into the well decorated room. Shreya is not be seen on the bed. He searches to see her standing near the window. He smiles and goes next to her. He clears his throat.

 **Daya:** Kya dekh rahi ho…

 **Shreya:** kuch nahi..bas aaapka intezaar kar rahi thi..

They both hug each other.

 **Daya:** Shreyy…hamari shaadi ho gayi..yeh..yeh sapna toh nahi hai naa..

 **Shreya:** Hmm..mujhe bhi aisa hi lagta hai….darr lagta hai..kahin yeh sapna toot gaya toh..

Daya holds her face.

 **Daya:** Shreyy…hum ne khud apni khushiyon ko aag lagaya…itna hi nahi…uss aag me 2 masoom zindagiyon ko bhi jalaa diyaa..main..main aaj tumse waada karta hoon…main apne gusse pe, apne ego pe control rakhoonga…

 **Shreya (tears):** Haan Daya..har waqt mujhe bhi yeh ehsaas hota hai…humne jo na insaafi ki unn dono ke saath..yeh sab..kahin na kahin..meri bhi bewkoofi thi..min bhi waada karti hoon…har decision jazbaat me aakar nahi..soch samajh ke..aapse baat karke loongi..

They both wipe each others tears and start their married life happily…

 **5 years later, CID buereau**

It's a busy day, all the officers are busy attending calls, solving cases. Suddenly there is a commotion and two people come inside balancing a man on their shoulders.

 **Shreya (panic):** Daya…Daya ..kya hua? Aapke sar pe chot…Abhijit Sir, Sachin sir aap inhe yahan kyun leke aaye..hospital kyun nahi leke gaye…oh god..kitna khoon beh raha hai..

 **Abhijit (tension):** Shreya…ek pareshaani ki baat hai…isliye yahan le aaye..

 **Shreya (panic):** Kya hua? Boliye na..

 **Abhijit:** Daya…ke sar pe chot aayi hai..aur who…who shayad phir se sab kuch bhool gaya hai..

 **Shreya (shock):** Kya? Yeh …yeh nahi ho sakta…Daya…Daya meri taraf dekhiye…pehchaaniye mujhe…main Shreya hoon..aapki Shreya…please..mujhe pehchaaniye…

 **Daya (confused):** Shreya…main kisi Shreya ko nahi jaanta…kaun ho tum? Yeh kya jagah hai..kaun ho tum log?

 **Shreya (crying):** nahi…aisa nahi ho sakta..main Shreya hoon..mujhe kaise bhool sakte hai..

 **Tarika:** Shreya…aise panic mat karo..koshish karte hai..sab yaad dilaane ki…tum kuch incident bolo..kuch bhi…Daya ko yaad dilaane ke liye…tumhari..tumhari pehli date..

 **Shreya (wipes her tears):** Haan….Daya..aapko yaad hai…hamari pehli date….hum coffee shop gaye the..wahan pe aapne mujhe gift bhi diya tha..

 **Daya:** Gift? Kaisa gift?

 **Shreya (removes her bracelet):** Yeh bracelet…maine maine usse kabhi nahi utaara Daya..dekho isse..

 **Abhijit:** Gift dene ke baad kya hua tha Shreya….shayad who batane se isko sab yaad aajaye..

 **Shreya:** Haan..woh gift dene ke baad..maine..maine aapko gaalon pe….she suddenly goes quiet…

 **Daya:** Gaalon pe kya?…kuch...halka halka..yaad aa raha hai…

 **Shreya (embarrassed):** who…maine…who…gaalon pe…ki…..

 **Daya:** ki….kya ki? Karke batao..toh shayad yaad aajaye..

 **Tarika:** Shayad Daya ko kuch yaad raha hai…Shreya..jaldi se action replay kar do….

Shreya looks around, she feels shy but she has no option. She goes near Daya, puts her hands around his neck and kisses him on his cheek.

 **Daya (hugs her and whispers in her ears):** Ab…suhaag raat pe kya kiya…bataaogi?…sab kuch yaad aa jayegaa..hamesha hamesha ke liye..

Shreya looks at him, he is smiling away and everyone around her is giggling.

 **Shreya (angry):** Daya…yeh sab drama thaa…aap bahut bure ho….mujhe baat nahi karni..She tries to leave, but he holds her hand.

 **Daya:** Arre..yaar..2 din se maafi maang raha hoon..tum mujhse baat hi nahi kar rahi ho…toh mujhe yeh sab karna pada..I am sorry jaan…please..ek baar maaf kar do..arre kya hua?

 **Shreya (tears spilling):** main is mazaak ke liye kabhi maaf nahi karoongi…main yeh bardaasht nahi kar sakti ..aap mujhe kabhi bhool jaoo…

 **Daya (holds his ears):** Arre…is janam me toh kya…agle har janam me main kabhi bhi tumhe bhool nahi sakta….tum meri jaan ho Shreyy…I am really sorry..I love you..he comes closer to her..

 **Shreya (smiling):** I love you too..she hugs him

 **Abhijit:** ahem..ahem..ek kaam karo..tum dono..chutti le lo…..jaao apna romance ghar pe poora karo..yeh bureau hai bhai..

 **Daya-Shreya home**

Shreya enters her house to see beautiful decorations. There is a huge card saying sorry taped to the wall. A huge teddy bear and a box of chocolates are placed on the table for her. She runs and hugs the huge teddy. Daya smiles and hugs her.

 **Daya:** I am sorry Shreyy…mujhe maaf kar do..

 **Shreya:** maine maaf kiya…

They both sit close to each other on the sofa..

 **Shreya:** Daya…sab kuch kaise badal gaya naa hamari zindagi me…maine kabhi nahi socha tha..hum dono ek ho jayenge..

 **Daya:** haan Shreyy…yeh hame..yeh hame bahut pehle kar lena chahiye tha…kam se kam hamari wajah se Rajat aur Purvi ka dil toh nahi toota hota..

 **Shreya:** haan Daya…humne 2 bhale logon ka dil todaa…kya unhe kabhi sacha pyaar milega zindagi me?

 **Daya:** zaroor milegaa Shreya..bahut jald milega..bhagwaan ache logon ke saath acha hi karenge..waise..main acha hoon ya buraa?

 **Shreya:** Kya? Aap bahut ache ho…she hugs him

 **Daya:** abhi abhi maine kaha naa..Ache logon ke saath acha hota hai..toh mujhe bhi kuch acha acha chahiye….he comes closer to her..

 **Shreya (breathing fast):** Kya chahiye?

 **Daya (whispering in her ears):** mujhe…ek…hot….sweet….strong…Coffee chahiye !

Shreya looks at him in anger and he laughs looking at her face. She gets up to go, when he suddenly picks her up and takes her to the bedroom.

 **Shreya (angry):** Chodo mujhe..aapko toh coffee chahiye thi naa..abhi laati hoon….chodooo..

 **Daya:** Arre…are….yahan toh waise hi neend udd gayi hai..coffee ki koi zaroorat nahi hai..he places her on the bed and kisses her. She at first doesn't respond, but then gives in.

Tears fall from her eyes, Daya looks up and asks with concern.

 **Daya:** Kya hua Shreyy? Tum…tum ro kyun rahi ho?

 **Shreya (tears, whisper):** Daya…I love you..aap mujhe kabhi chodd ke nahi jayenge naa..

 **Daya: (smiling, caressing her hairs):** Apni zindagi ka saath kaise chodd sakta hoon…I love you Shreyy..I really love you..

 **Nine months later, hospital:**

Shreya is sleeping, she has just delivered a baby girl. Daya watches over his two precious girls and smiles. The baby cries in the crib. Daya picks her up and tries to comfort her.

 **Daya:** Shhhhhh…mera bachaa…dekho aapki mummy bahut thak gayi hai..usse sone dete hain…main aur aap milke baate karte hai..acha ..aapka naam kya rakhna hai….Angel?…the baby cries..

 **Daya:** ohhhhh..naam pasand nahi aaya..koi baat nahi….hmm….pari? aap toh ekdum fairy lagti ho….the baby cries louder…

 **Daya:** acha acha..shhhhhh…theekh hai…toh phir…mujhe pata hai…Diyaa?…The baby keeps quiet..

 **Daya:** are waah…tumhe Diyaa naam acha laga..waise bhi tum ho hi ek diye ki tarah..hamari zindagi me ek nayi roshni lekar aayi ho….hamare ghar ko hamesha aise hi sajaa ke rakhna…apne mummy aur papa ka naam roshan karna..jahan bhi jaao…apni tej aur chamak se khushiyan laana…he kisses her forehead.

 **Shreya:** Daya..aap dono ne toh ek team bana li..mera kya hoga?

 **Daya:** dekha..Diyaa..aapki mummy ko jalan ho rahi hai..

 **Shreya:** hogi kyun nahi…mere Daya ko main kisi ke saath share nahi karoongi…

Daya comes closer to her bed and gives the baby in her hands. She smiles and kisses the baby.

 **Daya:** Shreyy…thank you…I love you…the baby cries….Arree…I love you too babaa…Maa beti ekdum ek jaise hain..

The three of them make a happy and complete family.

 **Yayyy! Dareya have finally become one...They finally let go of their ego and got married. Well, they are happy..lets see what happens with Purvi and Rajat in the next chapter..**

 **Happy reading !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Same day as Diyaa's birth - a church in New York, USA**

A wedding is in progress, everyone awaits the bride. The groom is already present at the altar. Soon, the beautiful bride in white arrives and the ceremony starts. The wedding gets complete and everyone gathers to wish the couple and make way for the after wedding dance and lunch.

The bridesmaid is dancing elegantly with a tall American guy who is complimenting her on her grace and beauty. She is aware of a smiling gaze on her from a distance. The groom approaches his good friend who is sipping champagne.

 **Groom (American accent):** Hey Rajjatttt…staring at her again…..god she is lovely..Amy chose a lovely bridesmaid…

 **Rajat (smiling):** Mark…watch out..you just got married buddy..

 **Mark (laughs):** Yes of course…so when are you proposing to her..again?

 **Rajat(laughs):** Soon…I gotta try my luck you see…

 **Mark:** you love her crazy, don't you..tell you what..she loves you more..

 **Rajat (smiles):** I know..

Rajat finishes his drink and leaves the party. Its almost late in the afternoon. The bridesmaid gets a message on her phone. She checks it.

 **Rajat:** dinner at my place, tonight 7 pm…I will be waiting for you..

She looks around and realizes he left without informing her. She smiles and replies back…

 **Girl:** I will be there….bye..

Its almost 7 pm, the girl steps out of her car, pulls her coat closer as its freezing cold. She reaches the door of a house, punches an entry code and the door opens.

She steps in to a wonderful aroma of flowers. She removes her coat, places it in the coat closet. She steps on the soft carpet walking when she makes out a golden glow in the room. She calls out his name twice, looks around and walks ahead. She sees a roaring fire in the fire place and a small table set with dinner and candlelight. She has tears in her eyes already when she feels two warm hands hugging her tightly from behind and his breath near her neck.

 **Rajat:** Hi Purvi….

 **Purvi:** Hi Rajat…

He turns her around and gives a deep kiss almost knocking her senses out.

 **Rajat (sighs):** I missed you….thanks tum aa gayi..

 **Purvi (giggles):** Hum abhi kuch ghante pehle hi toh saath the..Mark aur Amy ki shaadi me..

 **Rajat (hugs her cozily):** hmmm..pata nahi…I still missed you..chalo..dinner?

They hold hands and walk towards the table, Rajat pulls a chair and seats her. She opens the cover of her plate and is surprised to see whats in.

 **Purvi (surprised):** Rajat…yeh….

On the plate is a single red rose, a beautiful diamond ring and a note stating – 'Marry me please'…

Rajat comes closer to Purvi and sits on one knee, takes the diamond ring and looks into her eyes.

 **Rajat:** Purvi..I love you….main..yeh poori zindagi tumhare saath bitaana chahta hoon…tumhe bahut pyaar karna chahta hoon, tumhare saath duniya dekhna chahta hoon…main bas tumhare saath rehna chahta hoon..hamesha hamesha ke liye..kya tum mujhse shaadi karogi? Please..

Purvi has tears in her eyes and a scared look on her face. She doesn't reply but gets up from her seat and goes towards the window. Its already dark outside and she can only see some lights at a distance.

Rajat keeps the ring back in disappointment. He goes near her and hugs her gently from behind, kissing her shoulders softly. Tears drop out of Purvi's eyes.

 **Rajat:** Sorry Purvi..main..main tumhe hurt nahi karna chahta tha…I am sorry.

She turns and he soothes her by hugging her. Sometime later, Purvi is lying on Rajat on a couch in front of the fire. He kisses her forehead, she closes her eyes savoring his touch.

 **Purvi:** I am sorry Rajat..maine phirse tumhara dil dukhayaa..Tum har baar mujhe propose karte ho shaadi ke liye..main har baar manaa kar deti hoon..

Rajat hugs her tight and sighs.

 **Rajat:** Its okay…main agli baar phir koshish karoonga..ek na ek din tum maan jaoogi..

 **Purvi (smiles):** Tum bahut ziddi ho…he leans in to kiss her. She holds her palm on his lips.

 **Purvi (standing up):** Bahut der ho gayi hai..mujhe mere ghar chalna chahiye…bye..

 **Rajat (holding her hand, not letting her go):** ruko naa..kahan jaa rahi ho..raat bahut ho gayi hai..yahi ruk jaoo..kal waise bhi Saturday hai..

 **Purvi (trying to free her hand):** …aur yahan rukke kya karoon..

 **Rajat(still holding her hand):** Arre…meri girlfriend ne mujhe aaj reject kiya hai..main kitna dukhi hoon..tum meri best friend ho naa..mujhe cheer up toh karo..

 **Purvi (smiling):** acha…kaise cheer up karoon tumhe?

 **Rajat (smiles and pulls her so that she falls on him):** ….raat bhar mujhe pyaar karke…

He turns her over and kisses a giggling Purvi. Soon the kiss becomes passionate and Purvi spends the whole night 'cheering' up her best friend – Rajat.

Its morning, Purvi wakes up and snuggles close to Rajat to feel his body warmth. He immediately puts his arms around and pulls her close to him. She opens her eyes and sees him sleeping peacefully. She traces a pattern with her finger on his forehead, nose, cheeks..he smiles slightly, she kisses him on his lips.

She tries to sleep, but cannot so she gets up, wears her clothes, freshens up and goes out of the house in the cold winter. She pulls her coat tighter, rubs her gloved hands together- it has snowed at night.

Purvi sits on a bench outside looking into the far distance thinking about her life in general. Her childhood, the day her mother left a crying Purvi to go with another man, her days in hostel away from her father, her first meeting with Daya, their wedding, her divorce….

She wipes her tears as she thinks about her divorce. Once a bubbly, talkative girl she became her pale shadow. Meanwhile Rajat underwent his share of trauma too – divorce with Shreya.

The two friends pulled each other out of the emotional mess they were in and decide to be away from the place and people that hurt them the most. Rajat's and Purvi's business was already flourishing, they took up their overseas client's offer to set up a base in USA. They both worked hard, expanding their business overseas, slowly overcoming their pain, becoming bestest of friends and they never knew when they both fell in love..

One thing led to other, they are now physically and emotionally close. Since the last two years Rajat has proposed to her multiple times, but she has been rejecting it. She is afraid of any more commitments. She is happy to spend the rest of her life this way with Rajat.

Lately she has wanted to say Yes to him, get married to him, be called his wife and have their kids one day. However a small nagging fear, unsureness still haunts her. She sighs and continues looking at the glorious day, blue sky and the snow around.

She sees a hot steaming cup of coffee placed in front of her, she takes it with a smile. Rajat kisses her good morning and they sit together watching the snowy scenery.

 **Purvi:** So…mere best friend ka mood kaisa hai? Tumhara dukh kuch kam hua?

 **Rajat (naughtily):** Haan..thoda bahut…tumne kaafi acha cheer up kiya mujhe…aaj bhi karogi?..shayad jaldi theekh ho jaoonga. He pulls her closer.

 **Purvi (hugging him cozily):** Rajat…tumhe pata hai Mark ne Amy ko kaise propose kiya?

 **Rajat:** hmm..kaise?

 **Purvi:** Mark aur Amy pichle mahine skiing gaye the… unke beech snow fight shuru huyi..Amy ne Mark ko challenge kiya..agar Mark ne usse haraya..toh who usse shaadi karegi….aur…Amy haar gayi…she kisses Rajat's cheek.

 **Rajat (looks at her):** Sooooooo…

 **Purvi:** soooooooooo…get ready Mr Rajat Kumar from Green house…..main, Purvi Srivastav, Blue house tumhe challenge karti hoon ek snow fight ke liye..mujhe haraake dikhao…phir baat karte hai..tayyar ho?

 **Rajat (holds her hands):** Purvi…yeh…yeh mazaak toh nahi hai naa…

 **Purvi:** tum darr gaye?….ready one..two ….she takes a small snow ball she has already made and throws it on his face and runs away.

 **Rajat:** Purviiiiiiiiiiiiiii….teri tohh…he makes snow balls and runs behind her to throw it..

They play like small kids, making snow balls and hitting each other. They hide behind benches, trees and spend a lot of time laughing and having fun. The score is equal, when Rajat decides to go for the kill.

He runs fast towards Purvi and before she can react, jumps on her knocking her down on the ground. He sits on her and tickles her. She is laughing hard, when he makes quick snow balls and throws one after another almost burying her. He wins, he shouts in victory and quickly clears the snow off her face.

 **Rajat:** I win..you lose….now will you marry me?

 **Purvi (catching her breath, looks into his eyes and nods yes):** Yes…Rajat….I will marry you…

Rajat cannot believe and kisses her hard almost choking her for breath. Purvi pinches him to get him off her. He lies next to her and they both gasp for breath looking happy. Purvi feels her tears flowing, she closes her eyes. She feels Rajat slowly wiping her tears and they both share a sweet kiss.

 **Rajat:** Sach Purvi…tum..mujhse shaadi karogi? Oh god….aaj main bahut khush hoon..bahut khush..I ..I love you…

 **Purvi:** maine bahut socha Rajat… She hugs him and places her head on his chest…main tumse bahut pyaar karti hoon..aur tum bhi mujhse bahut pyaar karte ho…hamare saath jo hua…who ho gaya… …mere papa ne kahaa tha..ek din mujhe sacha pyaar milegaa..aur mujhe who pyaar nahi khonaa hai…main pehle hi bahut kuch kho chuki ho..ab aur nahi..

 **Purvi:** (She looks into his eyes with tears) I..I really love you Rajat…I love you…

Rajat turns her over and looks into her eyes. He removes the snow flakes off her hairs and kisses her forehead, nose, cheeks and finally her lips.

 **Rajat:** I love you more…

 **Purvi (putting both hands around his neck, bringing him closer):** toh..kab karni hai shaadi?

 **Rajat (excited):** Abhi..isi waqt…I,Rajat Kumar take you Ms Purvi Srivastav as my wife. Do you take me as your husband?

 **Purvi (giggles, rubs their noses together):** Yes..I do…

 **Rajat:** and now…I will kiss the bride… He kisses her deeply and passionately. They forget their surroundings and get lost in their love. They both feel the heat rising in their bodies. A cold wind blows, Purvi shivers.

 **Purvi (innocently):** Rajattttt..tumhari "bride" ko bahut thand lag rahi hai…usse thoda cheer up nahi karoge?

 **Rajat (smiles naughtily and winks at her):** The pleasure will be mine. Waise bhi hamari abhi abhi shaadi huyi hai naa…toh shaadi ke baad waali saari rasme bedroom me karte hai…

He picks his 'bride' up in his arms and locks his lips with hers again all the way till inside his house…

….Happpy Ending…

 **Yipee…another fic completed. This one is special because I got the maximum views and comments till now for any of my stories. Thank you all readers and reviewers...This time reading review comments was extra exciting because so many of you were so involved in the story guessing – it would be Daya-Purvi or Purvi-Rajat or Daya-Shreya…many of you even gave me reasons why it should be what you wished for. That really made my day in fact any writer's day. Thank you once again for all your love and best wishes for my little one who is still tiny but thinking with me…hahaha..**

 **Thank you – Guest, Geet, Kavya, Sreya, Ashmika, Monudaya, Mansi, Ashwini, Asfika, Kavinfan, Misha, Asfa, Saachi, Karan, Eman, Shreyadaya love, Saj, Ammunikki, PP, djn, Kavi fan, Aayushi, Misha, Angel, Cicily, Sweety, PD, Purvi princess, Rajvi fan, sagarsarita, Mansi, Pari, Cs, Tani, Mri, dharini, Neha, reet, Aroo, Hinsha, aman, Meghna, Falguni, Bhavna, Milan, Bhavini for your kind words..**

 **shweta04, Ashi,CID ki deewani, Riya, Shabna, Rinku – you all have been reviewing almost all the chapters of all/most of my stories without fail and in great detail. Love you my little sisters….**

 **Kavi Fans – yes! Yes ! my next fic is a Kavi fic..the last (I love you Idiot) was a total college fun filled romance (my personal favorite fic..) but this time it's a bit mature love/shaadi story with some sad/difficult moments in the start and eventually will have romance and a young couple falling in love moments. Do wait for that one..maybe tomorrow and yes, request all to read and give your love..**

 **Thank you…..**


End file.
